Le Pouvoir des Trois
by LunaMorgana
Summary: Deux jumeaux Potter mais un seul est l'élu. Dumbledore se trompe en le choisissant, Rémus plus décidé que jamais va sauvé Harry de sa pauvre destinée. Et 11 ans plus tard, la famille Dragonest débarque en Angleterre ! Pendant ce temps, une ancienne prophétie se met en marche.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Prologue

* * *

 **Le pouvoir des trois, Prophétie  
**

 _Seul et abandonné, il sera sauvé_

 _Par la créature de la nuit_

 _Qui sera comme un père pour lui._

 _Deux d'entre eux, seront retrouvés_

 _Et s'uniront pour ne former qu'une seule et unique famille._

 _L'ombre et la lumière ne feront plus qu'un_

 _Lorsque le pouvoir des trois se matérialisera._

 _Enfants de Destinée,_

 _Contrôlerons les trois pouvoirs primaires_

 _Que tout sorcier à oublié._

 _Que le peuple magique entende cet appel_

 _Qui marquera le début d'une ère nouvelle._

 _Ils combattront les ténèbres,_

 _Pour vaincre ou sombrer._

 _Et leur décision sera sans appel._


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : Dumbledore se trompe d'élu, Rémus ne se laisse pas faire, trois enfants pour semer la terreur et une ancienne prophétie qui se met en marche ! La famille Dragonest n'est pas une famille comme les autres !

 _Salut ! Alors voilà ma première fanfiction! Je voulais créer une histoire depuis longtemps et lorsqu'une idée m'est venue, je me suis lancée. Le résumé est assez simple à comprendre ^^ Donc pour revenir à ce que je voulais dire... Alors pour ce premier chapitre, il sera sans doute un peu long et il y aura beaucoup de descriptions pour mettre en place l'univers, me jugez pas s'il vous plaît, c'est très dur pour moi d'insérer des dialogues. Les personnages seront un peu OOC, pas nouveau._

 _L'autre point important est que je me suis inspirée de nombreuses fics que j'adore, il pourrait probablement y avoir des similitudes. J'attends votre avis sur ce que je peux améliorer alors n'hésitez pas !_

 _Ps: Pour la publication je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'organiser. J'ai quasiment terminé le chap 2, il sera plus court que celui là ^^ (comme je ne sais pas si l'histoire sera trop longue pour vous.. Je m'explique : J'aime beaucoup décrire l'environnement et j'ai un peu peur qu'au bout d'un moment cela vous saoule voilà) Pour les fautes dans le chapitre je m'excuse d'avance, normalement il ne devrait pas y en avoir beaucoup comme une amie à moi me corrige :).  
_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient... sniff.. :c

Réécriture : 15/02/16

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Destinées changées**

En cet Halloween 1981, les Potter ainsi que le dernier des Black en liberté se dépêchaient de rejoindre le manoir d'Augusta Londubat. En même temps ils allaient pas rester poiroter dehors alors que la température chutait, quoi qu'avec leur niveau d'imbécilité ils en seraient capables.

« On était obligé de venir ce soir ? » gémit Sirius. « C'est Halloween en plus ! »

« Raison de plus, comme ça personne ne se doutera de ce qu'on est venu réellement faire ! » murmura furieusement Lily Potter en décochant un regard noir à son mari qui voulait répliquer.

« Mais pourquoi s'habiller formellement ? C'est qu'une fête privée. » continua misérablement l'animagus en regardant son costume qui portait les armoiries de la famille Black avec dégoût.

« En tout cas cette robe te va à ravir Lily chérie. » rigola le châtain en lui jetant un regard insistant.

« La ferme James ! » s'exclama la jeune femme rouge pivoine embarrassée. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit d'acheter cette robe qui dévoilait son dos et ses épaules ? Mais la couleur était jolie alors peut être pour ça...

« Mais j'aurai quand même préféré rester avec les jumeaux. » bouda Patmol faisant soupirer ses amis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bon endroit, ils prononcèrent l'adresse qu'ils cherchaient et virent les hautes grilles forgées apparaître, un magnifique manoir se dressait devant eux dans le style baroque de Poudlard avec ses hautes tours, ses murs en pierre et avec quelques gargouilles tout en hauteur.

« Magnifique... » murmura Lily émerveillée par cette beauté.

Les visiteurs purent accéder à l'allée en pierre menant aux marches de l'entrée principale. Ils traversèrent les jardins comportant des roses de plusieurs couleurs et Lily les regardait avec émerveillement. Un elfe de maison portant un costume de domestique apparu dans un « Pop ».

« Mes maîtres vous attendaient, Lord Black, Lord et Lady Potter ! » annonça-t-il.

« Les meilleurs se font toujours attendre ! » s'amusa Sirius en passant devant l'elfe.

« Sirius ! » cria Lily.

« Bah quoi ? »

« Pire qu'un gamin... »

« T'inquiètes Patmol elle est juste nerveuse. » sourit James en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ils suivirent l'elfe de maison en silence dans plusieurs couloirs où des portraits des précédents Lords Londubat y résidaient. James soupira devant le titre que la créature lui adressait pour lui parler, pas qu'il veuille l'abandonner mais il détestait toutes ses formalités de sang-pur et ce depuis la première fois quand son père les lui avait expliqué.

Sirius, James et Lily débouchèrent dans un salon chaleureux et de taille assez impressionnante. La pièce était décorée pile pour Halloween. Les citrouilles et bougies volantes étaient posées à même le sol. Une table était dressée au centre pour sept personnes, les assiettes et l'argenterie aux armoiries des Londubat la recouvraient.

« Frank ! Alice ! Vous m'avez tant manqué... » s'écria Lily en fonçant vers eux et en les serrant dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi Lily. Pas trop dur ta vie de femme au foyer ? » s'amusa la dénommée Alice, auror expérimenté avec son mari.

« Femme au foyer ? Tu rigoles ! J'ai l'impression d'être mère non pas de jumeaux mais de quadruplés. Heureusement que je peux souffler de temps en temps. » désespéra la jeune femme. « Et comment va Neville ? »

Les deux parents sourirent tendrement en pensant à leur petit Neville. Maladroit mais adorable avec sa bouille de chérubin. Cependant leur fils était lui aussi un candidat à la prophétie se qui ne les réjouissaient pas. Ils se lancèrent dans une discussion sur l'état de leur enfant mais passèrent vite à autre chose.

Mais revenons à notre cher Bubus, qui soit disant passant était le gardien du secret de la famille Londubat.

« Albus, Augusta, joyeux Halloween ! » lança Sirius en sortant de ses pensées noires et en s'approchant d'eux. La matriarche Londubat avec son aire sévère et peu aimable adressa un bref salut aux deux maraudeurs avant de se retirer et de rejoindre son petit-fils à l'étage, son devoir d'hôte fini.

Le directeur la regarda s'en aller, ses yeux pétillants et un sourire de papy gâteau plaqué sur le visage. Il approuva cette marque de confiance en se disant que son image de leader n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe. Il retourna son attention sur ses anciens élèves.

« Comment vont vos jumeaux James ? J'espère qu'il ne vont pas devenir des petits maraudeurs à leur entrée à Poudlard ! Sinon la pauvre Minerva ne s'en remettra pas. » plaisanta le professeur avant de voir le jeune père rougir doucement en se souvenant comment il avait fait tourner son ancienne professeur de métamorphose en bourrique. Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils présents près de la cheminée. « A votre santé ! » s'exclama le directeur en faisant cogner son verre de Wisky Pur Feu contre les deux autres.

« Voyons Albus, vous savez que James a toujours été le modèle même de l'innocence. » ricana le parrain, avant que le dit James ne lui donne une tape derrière la tête « Outch, c'était pas gentil ça Cornedrue... » fit Sirius en boudant alors qu'il amena son verre à ses lèvres.

« Hé bien ça t'apprendra à vouloir te moquer de moi ! Et puis vous savez professeur, il n'y que notre aîné, Antoine qui est vraiment joueur, il m'a même aider à faire des blagues à Lily ! Enfin il a plutôt regardé ce que je faisais vu qu'il n'a que 1 an, mais c'est un futur maraudeur j'en suis sûr ! » répondit fièrement le père, appuyé par son frère de cœur avant de reprendre en soupirant « Harry est beaucoup plus calme, il préfère rester avec Lily et nous regarder jouer... Dommage qu'il soit ainsi, parfois j'ai du mal à savoir s'il est réellement heureux. » finit-il avec une légère lueur de tristesse qu'il essaya rapidement de masquer face à ce que ses propos pouvaient insinuer.

Bien qu'il ne le s'avouerait jamais, il avait tendance à préférer passer du temps avec Antoine, et Lily ne s'y opposait jamais. D'ailleurs cette dernière revenait avec Alice et Frank et le directeur conjura trois fauteuils en plus.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? » demanda la rousse, en s'installant confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils.

Un pauvre sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors que des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux. Elle déplia sa robe émeraude et soupira de fatigue. Les temps de guerre ne facilitaient la vie à personne, et c'était encore plus dur pour une mère ayant deux enfants à élever, en sachant que l'un d'eux était très bruyant. Lily était une femme forte, et de grand caractère, ce qui expliquait sa répartition à Gryffondor, cependant sous la pression des derniers jours et à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment qui grandissait en elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'en pouvait plus et souhaitait déjà retourner chez elle.

« De vos enfants... Et d'Antoine plus précisément. » murmura le vieil homme en l'observant pour voir sa réaction « Il m'a l'air être celui qui possède le plus de puissance magique et celui qui est pour l'instant le plus fort d'après ce que James m'a dit, donc le plus apte à devenir l'élu contrairement à Harry. » malheureusement pour l'homme, il ne voyait que rarement Harry et son jugement était donc faussé.

« Voyons Albus, vous ne pouvez pas juger comme ça. » hésita Lily en échangeant un regard avec James.

« Non bien sur, c'est juste une intuition. » sourit le glucosé en reprenant son air de papy gâteau. Même s'il disait que c'était une intuition, il était quasiment sur que Antoine serait l'élu. « Comment va Peter ? » changea-t-il brusquement de sujet.

« Oh bien, bien. Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis longtemps. » répondit un peu déstabilisé le père Potter.

« Je me demande lequel des trois sera notre héros. » rigole Dumbledore sans voir le regard choqué des autres.

Plongé dans ses réflexions concernant Peter, il ne vit pas l'inquiétude qui croissait dans les émeraudes de Lily.

Lily se souvenait de la _soi-disante_ prophétie que Dumbledore lui avait récité à elle et James peu après la naissance des jumeaux, racontant que l'élu naîtrait à la fin du septième mois. Harry était le plus proche de cette date, mais la jeune mère ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'il puisse être celui destiné à vaincre, elle croyait au fond qu'Harry était plus faible que son frère, mais chassa rapidement ses pensées... Lily ne voulait pas qu'il y ai des discordes à cause de cela et ne voulait en plus, ne pas penser que l'un de ses fils devra un jour se battre ou mourir. Elle supplia James du regard pour intervenir.

Le silence pesant fut coupé non pas par James mais par Frank et Alice que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié.

« Albus nous savons que les enfants sont importants pour l'avenir mais pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose ? Savoir que l'un d'entre eux va devoir vaincre le plus grand mage noir de notre temps est déjà perturbant... » déclara une Alice mal à l'aise.

« Je sais que c'est troublant mais je pensais qu'il était nécessaire que vous compreniez la situation. Un combat aura obligatoirement lieu, pour cela je me porte garant de l'entraînement. » annonça le citronné dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant aux Potter, alors que ses pensées ne se reportaient pas sur la survie de l'élu mais sur la gloire qu'il tirerait d'avoir été son mentor.

« Albus ! Il n'est pas question que vous vous serviez de mon filleul pour je ne sais quel entraînement ! Il n'est qu'un bébé ! » s'exclama Sirius qui était sorti de son mutisme, et qui ne comprenait que trop bien la situation. Ses yeux charbons scintillaient d'un feu de colère. En voyant le regard choqué de ses amis il remarqua qu'il avait peut être été insolent avec l'homme assis en face de lui mais il n'éprouvait pas beaucoup de culpabilité.

« Alors que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Car quoi que vous décidiez Antoine sera amené à combattre et si vous voulez qu'il ait une chance de survivre vous devriez m'écoutez ! » claqua Dumbledore alors que ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient plus, l'animagus devint livide et bredouilla une réponse à peine audible, puis se tournant vers les parents du garçon il les regarda droit dans les yeux pour y lire de la peur pour leur fils, de la résignation, et un peu de fierté dans ceux chocolats de James. Il poussa un soupir de lassitude et se rassit en voyant qu'il s'était levé.

« Bien évidemment, je ne l'entraînerai pas avant plusieurs années, il profitera de son enfance comme tout le monde. Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. » Dumbledore les regardait avec un sérieux que peu de personnes lui connaissait.

« Je.. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toute cette histoire » murmura Lily dans un souffle.

« Prenez tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin pour y réfléchir au calme, mais souvenez-vous qu'avec ça il aura plus de chance de survivre... peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider quand il sera à Poudlard, un poste de professeur ne sera pas bien compliqué à trouver. » ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne impression et avoir James de son côté. Il était persuadé que ce dernier ne résisterait pas à revenir au château. Il caressait sa barbe en songeant à ce qui devra être fait.

« Merci de nous laisser le temps d'y penser Albus » l'auror passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, geste qu'il faisait fréquemment ces derniers temps. Voyant que Sirius allait argumenter, il lui jeta un regard qui signifiait de se taire, et l'animagus chien se ratatina sur son siège quelque peu en colère d'être ainsi rappeler à l'ordre.

Les Londubat regardaient la scène avec des yeux exorbités, pendant que leurs amis préparaient la vie qu'allait avoir Antoine. Cependant ils ne commentèrent pas en sachant que ça ne ferait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Ils plaignaient déjà l'enfant en voyant ce qui l'attendait.

La discussion dériva sur les rares attaques de Voldemort, mais ne voulant plus avoir de sombres pensées ils parlèrent de banalités en allant commencer à manger leur repas à table. L'ambiance était plus calme mais Lily continuait d'avoir ce nœud qui lui retournait l'estomac.

« James... Je ne me sens pas bien. Je.. J'ai envie de rentrer. » bredouilla t-elle les yeux luisants de larmes contenues.

« Lily chérie que se passe t-il ? » pressa un James très paniqué. Sa femme ne se mettait jamais dans des états comme ça pour des broutilles, la dernière fois c'était quand ils étaient à Poudlard lors de la rencontre du loup-garou de Remus et Snivillus. Il ne l'avait pas cru, et Rémus avait failli devenir un meurtrier si Sirius n'était pas venu le prévenir de la situation.

« Lily vous devri... » Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux devant l'objet en forme de cube, de provenance magique, qui venait de sortir de ses robes et qui se mettait à tourner de plus en plus vite... puis tomba. Il blanchit et regarda les Potter qui le fixaient avec incompréhension « Les protections de votre maison viennent de disparaître... ».

Remus regardait les deux enfants se chamailler sur le tapis, depuis le canapé, pour lui ils faisaient parti de sa meute, c'était ses louveteaux. James lui avait demandé de les garder le temps qu'il aille à une réunion avec Lily. Il n'avait bien sûr pas refusé car il voyait déjà assez rarement les enfants de ses amis avec ses missions chez les différentes meutes. Il se voyait s'éloigner de ses meilleurs amis mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Le loup-garou comprenait que l'on pouvait le soupçonner d'être un mangemort mais il ressentait quand même de la douleur, il avait l'impression qu'on lui compressait le cœur. Il avait cru faussement qu'il serait entièrement accepté par les maraudeurs, mais maintenant il ne savait plus, il se sentait rejeté. Ses yeux virèrent à l'ambre sous l'émotion et s'humidifièrent mais il se refusa de verser une seule larme. Il passa une main sur son visage pour reprendre contenance.

« 'mus ? 'emus ! Mumus ! » Remus se redressa en voyant que Harry l'appelait avec une pointe d'interrogation et d'impatience dans son regard vert émeraude hérité de sa mère.

Son jumeau et lui n'avaient rien en commun que ce soit sur le physique ou la personnalité, il partageaient seulement les mêmes parents. Le petit lui tendait ses bras potelés dans une invitation à le prendre. Moony se releva et le pris en commençant à marcher en rond dans le salon, il sentait que le louveteau commençait à s'endormir. Il s'avança vers le canapé beige clair et l'y allongea en le recouvrant d'une couverture bleue pour le garder au chaud. Il caressa les cheveux noir corbeau de son protégé et sourit en le voyant fermer doucement ses yeux.

Puis se retourna et regarda la pièce, elle avait plusieurs décorations d'Halloween et les murs étant rouges clairs parcourus de rayures or, rendait la salle reposante et faisait resurgir des souvenirs passés. Une pure salle de Gryffondor selon lui. Des coussins étaient éparpillés un peu partout donnant un aspect confortable, et un feu de cheminée éclairait le tout. Antoine jouait avec un dragon qui volait autour de lui, des legos étaient dans un bac à côté. Le jeune garçon avait hérité des cheveux de son père mais avec des reflets roux en plus, ses yeux avaient une teinte de brun commun. C'était le portrait craché de son père. Il était robuste et mignon dans son genre, alors que son frère avait un léger côté chétif.

« 'us grabla ! Ga ! » Antoine avait plus de difficultés à apprendre que son jumeau mais tentait toujours de faire son intéressant, et maintenant il tenait dans sa petite main la peluche volante par la queue et le regardait avec un sourire arrogant. Aire tiré de son père, ce qui fit rire doucement Remus. Il prit le gamin dans ses bras alors que celui-ci tirait sur son gilet usé.

« Viens par ici mon ptit' loup, je vais te bercer et toi tu t'endors d'accord ? » sourit-il alors que le bébé le regardait avec sérieux avant de hocher la tête et de se caler plus confortablement.

Ces derniers temps le loup-garou se sentait souvent faible, ses cheveux bruns bouclés n'avaient plus leur brillance et ses yeux étaient plus ternes que d'habitude et des cernes violettes s'apercevaient. En gros il avait un air maladif. Peu de repos lui était permis et lorsqu'il pouvait prendre une pose après ses missions il cherchait du travail. Personne ne voulait d'un lycanthrope pour employé, ce qui le déprimait. Ce jour de congé avec sa petite meute était donc le bienvenue.

Alors qu'il voyait que la soirée était bien entamée et qu'il faisait nuit, il voulu aller coucher les garçons mais une vibration magique dans l'air et son loup intérieur hurlant comme s'il y avait un danger l'en empêcha. Il se mit immédiatement en garde avec Antoine dans les bras qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de reposer. Une bourrasque de vent le déstabilisa lorsque la porte se fracassa contre le mur d'en face. Voldemort entra dans la pièce avec un sourire cruel sur le visage, ses yeux rouges sang se fixant instantanément sur Remus qui ne pu éviter le stupéfix et tout devint noir autour de lui.

Le Lord Noir avait tout pour gagner. Mais un imprévu venait de s'ajouter à sa conquête du monde, une voyante avait fait une prophétie sur lui et un bébé tout juste né, qui serait capable de le vaincre. Pas qu'il y croyait mais il détestait tout ce qui lui échappait. C'est pour quoi il se trouvait ici, voulant tuer la menace présente.

Le seigneur noir avança doucement vers le bébé en faisant tournoyer ses robes noires autour de lui et laissant échapper son aura. L'enfant roux ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais sentait le danger, il essaya vainement de réveiller Remus.

« MUS ! Mus... snif.. » sa lèvre tremblota et des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux en voyant le seigneur noir se rapprocher, il ramena sa peluche contre lui et enfouit sa tête dedans pour ne rien voir.

« Et c'est l'un de vousqui devra soi-disant me vaincre ?» dit-il avec un rictus méprisant, regardant l'enfant tenter de se cacher. Harry s'était relevé sous le vacarme présent, ce mouvement attira l'attention du mage, qui rencontra des yeux de couleur avada emplies de curiosité et non de crainte. Ses rubis exprimèrent brièvement de la surprise devant cette arrogance. « Bien, bien, les deux bébés Potter ici et sans d'autres protections... Je me demande ce à quoi pensait le vieux fou ! » Un doute s'insinua en lui, pourquoi le directeur n'avait effectivement rien fait ? Il allait continuer sur cette voie mais lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur le cadet il eut l'impression que le bébé se moquait de lui.

Il vit rouge, et lança le sort de mort sur l'aîné qui se trouvait plus près.

Voyant son frère en danger, le cœur d'Harry s'emplit de terreur et il invoqua un pouvoir qui n'aurait pas dû se réveiller avant plusieurs années. Alors que le sort allait atteindre Antoine à la tête, il changea brusquement de direction et revint à son lanceur. Une brume blanche sortit d'Harry pour protéger le petit groupe d'éventuelles attaques.

Voldemort trop surpris par ce qu'il venait d'arriver ne fut pas assez rapide, au moment où il allait se jeter sur le côté le sort l'atteignit de plein fouet. Il hurla de rage avant de se décomposer, et de devenir un esprit, la fumée blanche étant toujours présente il s'échappa de Godric's Hollow se jurant de se venger.

Quelques secondes plus tard il ne restait qu'un tas de vêtement et une baguette devant Antoine qui continuait de pleurer et qui essayait de réveiller son oncle. Le dôme de fumée vacilla avant d'exploser en détruisant le toit. Des débris tombèrent, l'un d'eux toucha le front d'Antoine et lui fit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair faisant pleurer d'avantage le petit. Lunard se releva face aux hurlements incessants, le sort ayant cessé à la mort du Lord Noir et regarda déstabilisé la salle sombre totalement détruite.

Le cadet des jumeaux était parcouru de tremblements face à la quantité de magie qu'il venait de faire et transpirait abondamment. Une brûlure à son épaule gauche le fit pleurer, un tatouage tribale druidique se dessinait à même la peau sans aucune douceur.

Revenant à la réalité le loup-garou inspecta immédiatement Antoine et vit qu'à part une cicatrice au front qui saignait un peu il allait bien.

« Merde ! » il se morigéna de ne pas avoir réagit plus rapidement et ne chercha pas à comprendre se qu'il s'était passé. Il se rua ensuite vers le plus jeune enfant qui avait un regard fiévreux, il le prit avec délicatesse et allait récupérer son frère quand des bruits de transplanages se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la rue. Quelques secondes plus tard, James, Lily, Sirius et Dumbledore déboulèrent comme s'ils avaient le diable aux fesses.

« Antoine ! Harry ! » Lily se précipita à travers les décombres sur ses bébés et prit en premier Antoine qui pleurait à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Puis arracha Harry des bras de Rémus. « Oh par Merlin, vous allez bien... » des larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Dumbledore nota simplement qu'une grande quantité de magie avait été utilisée et qu'il restait des résidus de magie noir sur Antoine. Il fut simple d'additionner les événements. Et soupira en songeant qu'il allait enfin avoir un peu de répit face au mage noir errant sous forme d'esprit.

Rémus restait stupéfait par la réaction de Lily mais ne dit rien. Après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles James avait rejoint sa femme, Lunard tourna la tête pour tomber sur le regard furieux de son ami. Avant que qui que se soit réagisse Lily reprit d'une voix tremblante.

« Re-Remus, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, la dernière chose dont je me souviens est que Voldemort est entré... »

« Ca veut dire que... Peter nous a trahi ?! »

« Ce rat... il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça ! » murmura dangereusement un Sirius rageur en sortant rapidement de la maison détruite. Pour l'instant il ne savait pas où se terrait le traître mais foi de maraudeur il le trouverait.

«James vous ne pouvez pas le laisser faire ! »

Il vit une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard bleu de son ancien directeur et ne pu s'empêcher de paniquer lui aussi. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil hésitant à sa femme et ses bébés puis un méfiant à Rémus.

« Nous reparlerons de ta non réaction. » il finit par partir. C'était une promesse et la façon dont James l'avait prononcé, donna un frisson de peur involontaire au lycanthrope, il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait.

« Lily, il faut que nous parlions, allons dans mon bureau à Poudlard mais avant il faudra passer à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh s'occupera des enfants. »

Elle hocha fébrilement la tête et un frisson la parcouru lorsqu'elle vit le regard insistant d'Albus posé sur Antoine et qui se reporta finalement sur son second fils.

« Rémus je vous prierai aussi de passer la voir, on ne sait jamais. Après vous serez libre de partir. » Dans un mouvement de cape, sans lui jeter un seul regard, il s'en alla suivit de Lily qui se rassurait grâce à la présence des enfants qu'elle tenait fermement sur ses hanches.

Le trio sortit de la maison en ruine et transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. Le château renvoyait des éclats blancs sous la Lune, les hautes tours, les vitres, et les portes en bois étaient divinement bien sculptés et inspiraient du respect à chaque visiteur. Le lac paraissait paisible et scintillant sous la Lune, le parc était silencieux et rien ne semblait vouloir briser cette quiétude à part les sanglots légers des bébés. Personne ne parla durant le chemin qui les menait à l'infirmerie. Avant de rentrer le loup-garou se jeta à l'eau.

« Lily je suis désolée. » déclara-t-il honteux.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Tu connais James, il cherchait un responsable pour ce qui s'est passé. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là pour protéger les jumeaux et la trahison de Peter n'arrange rien. Il t'accuse à tort, mais ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien aller maintenant.

« Merci.. »

Dumbledore ouvrit les portes sans plus se préoccuper des deux autres et entra.

« Merlin ! Albus qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi m'amenez-vous les jumeaux Potter ? » s'exclama Poppy, elle alla examiner les bébés en fronçant les sourcils. « Mettez-les sur les lits du fond Madame Potter, je reviens je vais chercher des potions. »

Poppy Pomfresh était infirmière à Poudlard depuis assez longtemps pour avoir soigner les maraudeurs durant leur scolarité. Elle devait avoir environ 50 ans mais jamais personne n'osait le lui demander devant son regard sévère et sans appel. Elle était très à cheval sur la santé des patients mais restait professionnelle dans tous les cas. On pouvait la caractériser de vieux dragon mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins aimante avec ses protégés, ses cheveux grisonnants et son visage ridé qui s'adoucissait devant les blessés incitait souvent à se confier à elle. Des élèves venaient la voir tard le soir pour x raisons, c'est pourquoi elle n'était toujours pas couchée.

L'infirmière administra un remontant, une potion de sommeil sans rêves, et une potion anti-douleur au deux bébés allongés, elle se retourna vers le directeur et les deux autres adultes présents en croisant les bras sur sa blouse d'infirmière.

« Bien maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ! »

« Poppy, pour faire court le mage noir est mort et Antoine l'a vaincu. » annonça Dumby dans un grand sourire.

« Albus vous ne pouvez pas en être certain, sur quelles preuves vous basez-vous ? » elle était hésitante et joyeuse, mais éprouvait quand même des doutes, cette réplique fut approuvée par la mère du Survivant.

« Des brides de magie noir l'entoure ainsi que sa cicatrice, et Harry ne peut être celui qui a survécu... » il lui jeta un regard en coin « Sa puissance magique est très basse et il se trouvait trop loin de l'endroit où la baguette de Voldemort a atterri. »

« Vous insinuez que mon fils est un Cracmol Albus ?! » s'offusqua Lily.

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais avouez tout de même qu'il est peu probable que ce soit lui. Antoine a déjà fait de la magie accidentelle. Celle d'Harry ne s'est toujours pas manifestée. »

Un silence plana, Pomfresh finit par le couper en voyant que Rémus allait intervenir.

« Si vous voulez vous disputer ce sera dehors ! Ici ce n'est pas une basse-cour ! » Elle pointa la porte du doigt pour appuyer ses propos.

« Poppy vérifiez s'il vous plaît que Rémus n'a rien, je crois qu'il s'est pris un _stupéfix_. » termina un directeur souriant en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Lily venez j'ai à vous parler n'oubliez pas. »

Cette dernière hésita en regardant ses enfants mais finit par céder. Elle ferma soigneusement la porte pour qu'aucun élève n'entre. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls le loup-garou éclata.

« Je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore peut être aussi certain qu'Antoine a vaincu Voldemort ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il était présent ! »

« Je sais cela Monsieur Lupin, mais nous n'y pouvons rien... » soupira l'infirmière lasse des manipulations continuelles de son supérieur. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, elle n'était pas dévouée à Dumbledore, si elle restait ici ce n'était qu'à cause de ses élèves. « Reposez vous sur un des lits, vous êtes en état de choc. Moi aussi je vais faire de même il est une heure du matin passée. »

Alors que Rémus s'allongeait sur ses draps désinfectés et regardait la pièce entièrement blanche, l'infirmière sortit sa tête de son bureau.

« Oh et Monsieur Lupin, je vous prierai de garder un œil sur le petit Harry, contrairement à ce que Dumbledore a dit, il est très puissant, seulement ses réserves magiques sont pratiquement vides. » Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et repartit se coucher.

Alors que les personnes de l'infirmerie se reposaient, des événements majeurs étaient en train de se dérouler dans le bureau du directeur.

« IL EN EST TOUT SIMPLEMENT HORS DE QUESTION ! » hurla une Lily hors d'elle, les papiers sur le bureau se mirent à s'envoler. Les objets farfelus sur les étagères tremblèrent sous la puissance qu'elle dégagea, elle recula son siège en le faisant racler contre le sol en pierre et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce circulaire qu'était le bureau du directeur.

« Lily je sais que c'est difficile mais... » tenta Albus.

« NON ! » elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et plaqua ses mains dans un bruit sourd sur le mobilier ancien sans se préoccuper de son insolence. « Ce n'est pas que difficile, vous ne comprenez pas ! Même si j'aime ma sœur, elle ne peut tout simplement pas être en contact avec la magie sans devenir hystérique ! Elle la déteste ! Et je ne me séparerai jamais de mon fils ! Que cela soit bien clair pour vous Albus ! »

Le vieux directeur soupira, soudain lasse de cette femme qui refusait de comprendre qu'il faisait cela pour _le plus grand bien_ , surtout pour le sien. Il affaissa ses épaules, prenant plusieurs années en plus. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la mère, ils ne pétillaient plus. Il croisa calmement les bras et attendit que l'orage soit passé.

Lily sentit sa honte mais la refoula, la magie rentra en elle laissant une pagaille dans la pièce, on ne pouvait pas décemment demander à quelqu'un d'abandonner l'un de ses enfants au profit de l'autre. Pourtant c'est ce que suggérait l'homme en face d'elle. Sa colère s'apaisa un peu quand elle reposa son regard sur Albus, celui-ci avait l'air très triste et lasse. Elle se rassit dignement en essayant vainement de totalement se calmer.

« Lily... Je fais ça pour le bien d'Harry, il ne pourra pas vivre avec vous en sachant que vous devrez toujours être avec son frère pour l'entraîner. Il se sentira rejeté. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je lui donnerait autant d'amour et d'attention qu'à Antoine ! » la jeune femme était déstabilisée par les propos du directeur et laissa le doute l'envahir. Sa volonté commença à vaciller et c'est ce qui suffit au vieux fou pour savoir qu'il avait gagné.

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez le faire.. »

« Alors pourquoi je dois me séparer de lui ?! » à ce stade des événements son ton se faisait hésitant, entre curiosité et colère.

« Je vais vous dire sincèrement ce que je pense. » il avait décidé de jouer la carte de la sincérité car il n'y avait rien de mieux qui marchait avec les Gryffondors. « Harry peut être élevé normalement comme tout enfant moldu par sa tante si nous mentons à celle-ci sur les capacités de votre fils. Pendant ce temps vous vous engagerez à entraîner correctement votre aîné, et lorsque le temps viendra on ira récupérer Harry. C'est à dire lorsqu'il atteindra l'âge de 11 ans. »

Lily poussa un soupire, elle passa une main sur son visage pour s'éclaircir les idées, ce que le directeur disait avait un sens. C'était difficile mais on n'y pouvait rien, pas vrai ? Elle redoutait la prochaine question et laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'arcade au plafond, évitant tout contact avec le directeur. Le bureau directorial était assez spécial dans son genre avec tous ses objets bizarres qui scintillaient ou émettaient des bruit à intervalles réguliers. Toutes les feuilles qui s'étaient éparpillées faisaient penser qu'un ouragan venait de passer. Elle soupira et se décida à affronter la réalité.

« Je pourrai au moins lui rendre visite ? »

« Il vaudrait mieux éviter. » déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme en se redressant.

« Mais Albus ! » sa voix se mit à trembler en voyant que la seule chose qu'elle demandait lui était refusé.

« Non, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde, sinon vous lui feriez plus de mal que de bien. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra votre décision de le mettre en sécurité. » 'et ainsi je pourrai avoir une influence sur l'enfant vu qu'il ne connaîtra pas le monde magique avant ses 11 ans' il sourit machiavéliquement en glissant une main sur sa bouche. « Vous expliquerez ceci à James, vous êtes la seule qui puisse lui faire entendre raison. Je vais envoyer Harry chez sa tante dès ce soir. »

« Si tôt ? » sa gorge se noua « Albus laissez-moi au moins le revoir une dernière fois... »

Le vieil homme se leva de son siège passa la porte en faisant signe à Lily de le suivre. Ils passèrent devant la gargouille puis descendirent les marches du deuxième étage pour rejoindre le premier ou se situait l'infirmerie. Les occupants des tableaux commencèrent à murmurer entre eux en sentant que quelque chose de grave se passait. Ils entrèrent doucement pour ne réveiller personne mais ne purent empêcher le réveil de Rémus, ce dernier tendit l'oreille.

« Lily je vous laisse 10 minutes, je viendrai prendre Harry et nous l'amènerons ensemble. » Dumbledore referma la porte derrière lui avant de partir.

La jeune femme se précipita vers le fond de l'infirmerie.

En entendant un sanglot, le loup-garou se releva et alla près des lits de ses louveteaux. Il tira doucement les rideaux pour trouver une Lily en pleurs au-dessus de Harry. Sans faire de bruit il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle s'y blottit pour déverser sa peine.

« Lily, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » murmura son ami.

« A-Albus ve-veut... que je-je me sépare d'Harry ! » renifla-t-elle avant de repartir dans sa crise de larme.

« Tu n'as pas accepté j'espère ? » Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son amie.

« Je n'ai pas le choix... Harry sera en danger sinon. Et l'entraînement d'Antoine est plus important qu'autre chose. Harry n'aura pas de contact avec nous avant ses 11 ans. » souffla la mère de famille en essayant de calmer ses pleurs.

Rémus voyait bien que c'était les arguments que le directeur avait donné, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily s'était laissée si facilement berner. Il n'insista pas, voulant savoir ce que le bébé allait devenir, cependant il nota qu'elle avait dit qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant onze ans. Donc Harry allait être envoyé dans le monde moldu. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où Lily l'enverrait s'il ne pouvait pas rester dans le monde sorcier. Et la réponse lui faisait peur, il tenta de se calmer, en se disant que de toute façon elle n'oserait pas faire ça, et reprit d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Où comptez-vous l'envoyer ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques secondes.

« Chez Pétunia. » lâcha-t-elle après un coup d'hésitation, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

La main qui caressait les cheveux roux se figea, elle avait osé ! Cette femme avait osé condamner son fils à vivre chez les pires moldus du mondes. Il savait comment Pétunia se comportait face à la magie. Les récits que Lily lui avait raconté était une autre preuve qu'il ne fallait surtout pas envoyer Harry là-bas. Et savoir que la mère ne ferait rien, lui fit remarquer que Lily ne semblait plus agir rationnellement, il cru pendant un instant qu'elle était perdue mais quand il croisa son regard il vit qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Albus va le prendre ce soir... » continua la rousse n'ayant pas remarqué le comportement de son opposé.

A cet instant, Rémus Lupin s'enflamma de colère. On ne pouvait abandonner un membre de sa famille. Et il n'abandonnerait pas Harry. Ses parents étaient restés avec lui pour le soutenir lorsqu'on l'avait mordu, chose tragique. Voir que sa meilleure amie laissait son fils juste parce qu'on lui avait demandé, lui retournait l'estomac. Cependant il commença à réfléchir à un plan pour sortir son louveteau de là. Dumbledore ne laisserait sûrement personne connaître le lieu où le cadet allait être amené, il en était certain. Le fait que lui était au courant, le mettait dans une position précaire. Il prit une décision qui allait changer sa vie.

Il se recula de Lily et déclara d'un ton ferme.

« Je suis désolée Lily, mais tu m'y obliges, je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris de faire ces choix mais je me refuse à faire les mêmes erreurs que toi. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, sortit rapidement sa baguette et prononça le sort « _Oubliettes_ ».

La jeune femme trop choquée ne réagit pas et s'affala sur le lit près du bébé. Rémus observa une dernière fois le tableau que donnait la mère et le petit ensemble, et retourna dans son espace réservé, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion. Il referma juste à temps les rideaux, la rousse se réveillait du sort.

Lily se releva difficilement en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, soudain elle aperçu Dumbledore qui entrait et se rappela ce qu'elle était venue faire.

« Les 10 minutes sont passées, il faut y aller. »

Elle se redressa et métamorphosa un papier en couverture bleue et un bocal en un panier où elle déposa son précieux fardeau. Elle caressa doucement la joue d'Harry et jeta un rapide regard vers son jumeau qui semblait dormir tout aussi calmement ne sachant pas que leur destin allait changer.

« Albus, ne pouvons nous pas attendre le retour de James et de Sirius ? » implora Lily.

« Non, dès demain il faudra expliquer à la presse que Voldemort est mort et nous n'aurons plus le temps de nous occuper de ça. »

« Bien, allons-y.. je suppose. » Elle prit le panier dans ses bras en ignorant l'étau qui se resserrait sur son cœur.

Ils sortirent et descendirent jusqu'au hall de Poudlard. Dumbledore l'observait avec sérieux à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il passa une main sur le bout de sa barbe avant de prendre la parole.

« J'aimerai que vous fassiez un serment sorcier pour ne pas divulguer l'endroit où nous laisserons Harry sans mon accord. » demanda le sorcier d'un ton sans réplique.

Lily avait les yeux ronds devant ce que se permettait le directeur mais alors qu'elle allait protester, un seul regard de l'homme la coupa dans son élan. Elle prit sur elle pour faire ce qui devait être fait, de toute façon plus vite elle l'aurait fait plus vite elle en serait débarrassée. Elle sortit sa baguette d'une poche de sa robe et la mit devant elle.

« Moi Lily Potter, née Evans, jure sur ma magie de ne divulguer aucune information sur le lieu de résidence de Harry James Potter, que se soit intentionnellement ou non, sans l'accord de Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Un filament blanc sortit de Lily et se fondit en Dumbledore pendant quelques instants avant de disparaître. La jeune femme se permit de relâcher son souffle. Ils atteignirent rapidement les grilles de l'école et transplanèrent au Little Whinging et trouvèrent le 4 Privet Drive. La rue était silencieuse, et la nuit sans étoiles leur donnait une couverture supplémentaire pour ce qu'ils allaient faire. Lily s'approcha de la maison de sa sœur.

La maison en elle même était plutôt jolie, avec une façade en pierre et un toit marron, ce qui soulagea la jeune mère en songeant que son enfant allait vivre dans une bonne famille. Le jardin bien qu'ayant peu de décoration était potable pour y jouer. Elle remarqua que toutes les maisons du quartier se ressemblaient plus ou moins. Elle finit par déposer l'enfant sur le perron, tout près de la porte. De telle sorte que dès que les résidents l'ouvriraient, ils aperçoivent Harry.

Elle se pencha au dessus du bébé et embrassa son front.

« J'espère que tu comprendras que je n'avais pas le choix mon bébé... » sa voix nouée par l'émotion, elle grava dans sa mémoire la bouille de son plus jeune fils.

Elle mit la lettre expliquant la raison de la présence de Harry ici dans le panier, resserra une dernière fois les couvertures pour protéger le petit du froid et se retourna pour rejoindre en courant le professeur qui l'attendait de l'autre côté du trottoir, sa robe virevoltant autour d'elle. Sans un regard pour ce qu'elle avait laissé.

« Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, Antoine a besoin de vous. »

La rousse aux yeux émeraudes acquiesça faiblement alors que ses mains tremblaient, elle les resserra autour de sa poitrine pour se protéger du froid. Ses yeux se firent plus déterminés quand elle pensa à son petit survivant et elle se jura qu'il deviendrait le plus fort possible. Elle esquissa un sourire sincère depuis le début de la soirée en songeant que son fils avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de son temps, oubliant totalement l'acte qu'elle avait commis.

« Venez, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Allons attendre le retour de James et Sirius. » Albus songea à faire une dernière chose avant de partir mais Lily ne devait pas rester ici. « Transplanez sans moi je vous rejoins tout de suite » annonça-t-il en souriant.

La jeune femme le regarda bizarrement mais ne posa pas de questions contrairement à son habitude, trop chamboulée par ses émotions. Elle le salua et transplana à Poudlard.

Le vieil homme revint sur ses pas et mit en place des protections qui empêcheraient les sorciers mal attentionnés de venir et d'autres protections qui le préviendrait si Harry faisait de la magie. Il en ajouta une dernière qui se mettrait en marche dès que la tante du bambin le trouverait, elle avait pour principe de repousser tous les sorciers présents dans le périmètre du quartier. Content de lui, et se disant que toutes les pièces de l'échiquier étaient mises en place, il transplana sereinement à son école.

Dès que les deux comploteurs furent assez éloignés, Rémus appela un elfe de maison de Poudlard qu'il connaissait bien. Il apparu dans un petit « Pop », habillé de haillon et le regardant avec adoration. Il se mit à tordre légèrement ses doigts, inquiet de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire comme bêtise car le loup-garou avait l'air en colère, ses poings serrés contre la rambarde du lit était un aperçu de ce qu'il voulait faire au sujet de sa colère.

« Que peut faire Soky pour vous, monsieur ? » le loup tourna la tête vers la voix en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Pourrais-tu m'apporter un parchemin de l'encre et une plume s'il te plaît ? » il se désintéressa de l'elfe dès que celui-ci disparu, sans se préoccuper de ses états d'âmes. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il sentait que Dumbledore ferait en sorte que Harry ne puisse approcher les sorciers. Il devait agir rapidement s'il voulait un jour le revoir. Premièrement, prévenir Sirius et James, même s'il était en désaccord avec ce dernier, de son départ. La seule solution qu'il avait trouvé, était de disparaître de l'Angleterre, pour échapper à toutes tentatives de manipulation de Dumbledore sur lui. Il ne voulait plus des missions que le vieux fou lui demandait d'accomplir, au diable le monde il avait plus important à s'occuper comme passer chez lui pour récupérer ses affaires et faire un tour à Gringott pour retirer de l'argent. Mais avant tout récupérer le bébé, il ne survivrait pas à cette nuit qui s'annonçait glaciale.

Il sursauta lorsque l'elfe revint pour lui tendre ses affaires. Son air inquiet ne l'ayant visiblement pas quitté. Il resta planté près du lit en attente d'autres ordres.

« Hum.. Merci Soky, ce sera tout. » répondit le loup mal à l'aise.

« Bien monsieur, au revoir monsieur. » déclara l'elfe dans un sourire soulagé avant de disparaître.

L'infirmerie resta silencieuse en dehors du bruit de plume qui grattait le parchemin. Les nuages laissèrent traverser les rayons de Lune qui se déversèrent dans la pièce, donnant un aspect religieux à celle-ci. Finalement le silence fut coupé par un soupir de Remus qui releva la tête en lançant un tempus, il était quasiment 2h15 du matin. Lily et Albus n'allaient pas tarder. Il hésita sur ce qu'il comptait faire un bref instant, il n'avait pas assez de temps mais il ne voulait pas partir en lâche. Il se décida donc d'aller parler à l'infirmière qui le comprendrait. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il marcha furtivement vers le fond de la salle et toqua doucement à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, une Poppy portant un peigne sur une longue chemise de nuit avec des cheveux ébouriffés sortit en se demandant se qu'on lui voulait.

Rémus pouffa devant la mine pas du tout réveillée de la médicomage, mais rougit alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de se moquer des gens mais il en avait besoin pour décharger la pression qu'il avait accumulé. Finalement, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns en reprenant son sérieux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter son homologue.

« Je peux peut-être vous aidez Rémus ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à parler.

« Hé bien... C'est assez délicat Poppy, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous mais si vous voulez connaître la vérité il va falloir me faire confiance. Cela concerne la famille Potter et Sirius, c'est pourquoi je demande à ce que vous fassiez un serment sorcier, c'est pour leur sécurité. » devant son ton pressé et désespéré l'infirmière ne se fit pas prier devinant lorsqu'elle était dans un moment critique. Après le serment d'usage, le loup-garou enchaîna d'un ton fataliste n'essayant même pas de minimiser les dégâts.

« Lily va abandonner Harry dans une famille moldu. »

L'infirmière haleta sous le choc, elle avait sentit grâce aux barrières magiques que Lily et Albus étaient entrés puis ressortis avec Harry, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que c'était pour cela. Elle avait voulu intervenir mais avait supposé à tord que Lily s'inquiétait pour le bébé, et l'avait laissé faire. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur le comportement de la jeune femme la révulsait, elle ne pouvait pas le croire et ça avait sûrement dû transparaître dans ses yeux car Rémus reprit d'un ton lasse alors qu'elle reprenait contenance.

« Ils m'avaient réveillé. Lorsque je suis allée l'interroger sur le pour quoi elle pleurait, elle me l'a avoué. Peut être pas dans ces termes mais c'est ce qui en ressortait globalement... »

« Elle avait peut être une raison non ? » intervint-t-elle ne voulant toujours pas admettre que la jeune fille intelligente et courageuse de Gryffondor puisse faire ça.

« Si c'est une raison comme la protection de Harry je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'a pas fait de même avec Antoine, et pas besoin d'argumenter sur son statut de _survivant_! _»_ cracha-t-il« En plus donner l'enfant à des moldus qui détestent la magie, et en toute connaissance de cause, je ne peux le cautionner ! » Il avait encore de la colère à revendre mais ne pouvait la faire exploser maintenant, son temps était compté. « Poppy, je compte partir en France avec Harry... »

« Monsieur Lupin en êtes-vous certain ? Comment allez-vous faire avec votre condition pour vous occupez d'Harry ? » Elle était choquée par la tournure que prenait la conversation mais ne pouvait pas lui donner tord.

« C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous parlez, je voudrai que vous rassuriez les autres pour qu'ils n'aillent pas chercher plus loin, sinon je me débrouillerai pour mon statut de loup-garou. Je pense qu'il doit bien avoir des livres anciens qui parlent de comment contrôler son loup... » il se plongea dans ses réflexions. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir il donna la lettre qu'il avait préparé à Pomfresh.

« Donnez ça à James et Sirius ils me comprendront... enfin j'espère. Prenez soin de vous Poppy, nous nous reverrons ! » Il se désillusionna et lança un sort de silence sur lui lorsque la porte s'écarta pour laisser place à Lily. Elle alla au chevet de son désormais unique fils sans remarquer la présence des deux autres.

L'infirmière acquiesça faiblement et observa l'espace devenu vide pendant un certain temps, avant de retourner dans ses appartements et de poser la lettre sur la table de chevet pour se recoucher.

Rémus laissa là son amie et s'approcha calmement du lit d'Antoine. Sa mère s'était endormie en le serrant dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue du petit pour un au revoir, et serra la main de son ancienne amie avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, il se dépêcha de sortir de l'école sans croiser aucun élève ou professeur. D'ailleurs c'était étonnant qu'aucun professeur soit là et n'ait remarqué la présence d'intrus, peut être un coup du directeur pour ne pas les inquiéter ?

Il parcouru le chemin qui le séparait de la sortie, traversa les barrières magiques de l'école puis transplana dans une forêt bien sombre et pesante par cette nuit, devant une petite maison peu engageante et lugubre. Le toit était recouvert de feuilles, les murs en pierre avaient du lierre qui leur poussait dessus. Les carreaux des fenêtres étaient fissurés et la porte était bancale. Il s'approcha tout de même de cette maison abandonnée et traversa sans problèmes les anciennes barrières magiques qui l'entouraient. Dès qu'elles le reconnurent la maison changea, laissant place à une petite demeure parfaitement en état, les pierres de la maison se firent moins ternes, les vitres reprirent leur aspect propre et intacte, la porte revint à sa place et les tuiles du toit se réparèrent d'eux même.

Le loup-garou s'était une fois réveillé ici après sa transformation, et la maison pour il ne savait quelles raisons l'avait accepté comme son propriétaire. Il avait bien tenté de savoir où elle se trouvait mais ses recherches n'avaient rien donné, tout se qu'il savait était qu'elle se trouvait en Angleterre et qu'elle pouvait s'agrandir selon le nombre de personnes présentes à l'intérieur, mais il n'avait jamais essayé l'expérience. Pour lui c'était son refuge contre l'injustice du monde. Parfois on avait l'impression qu'elle avait une âme propre comme Poudlard, et fonctionnait comme la salle sur demande.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même et il entra dans un spacieux salon dans les tons beiges et marrons. Une cheminée se situait à droite, où un feu crépitait joyeusement. Une table basse dans un bois sombre était posé sur un tapis blanc et moelleux. Deux petits fauteuils beiges l'entouraient, contre les murs des étagères étaient remplis de livres rares et anciens. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas eu le temps de les consulter mais il savait que la plupart décrivaient les différentes races magiques, il pensa que peut-être il pourrait trouver quelque chose dedans sur les loups-garou. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dessus, Rémus monta au premier étage et rentra dans sa chambre juste en face de l'escalier, pour prendre une cape noire.

Il regarda la chambre brièvement pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. La pièce était assez simple, un lit double était en plein milieu, une armoire blanche était à sa gauche. Là où Rémus gardait ses affaires, et une table de chevet à droite du lit, une lampe était posée dessus ainsi qu'une photo où on voyait un groupe de personne se serrant dans les bras. Les murs étaient bleus clairs alors que la couverture du lit bleu océan et blanche, faisant un joli contraste.

Le loup redescendit les marches trois par trois en se dépêchant de rejoindre la sortie. Dès qu'il fut dehors dans le jardin, la maison perdit toutes ses couleurs et redevint terne. Il ne s'en soucia pas et transplana ensuite à Privet Drive. Un silence pesant l'accueillit, il se camoufla dans les ténèbres et attendit patiemment que le sorcier restant s'en aille. Il l'observa en serrant les poings. Il le vit prononcer des incantations sur la maison et partir avec un sourire satisfait, cela le répugna. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui en sentant le froid pénétrer dedans.

Silencieusement il s'approcha du panier, il regarda le bébé qui grelottait, les lèvres bleuis. Il le prit délicatement et l'entoura de ses robes de sorcier pour le réchauffer. Comment on pouvait faire ça à un bébé ? C'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit sans trouver de réponse, car il n'y en avait pas. Le petit ne pesait quasiment rien ce qui facilita ses mouvements, il récupéra la lettre et le panier puis réapparu chez lui sans laisser de traces.

Il dénoua sa cape dans le salon, qui était redevenu habitable à son arrivée, et laissa tout sur le tapis pour monter à l'étage et préparer un bain tiède qui réchauffera un peu le bébé. La salle de bain était à côté de sa chambre, il pénétra dedans et alluma la lumière tamisée, chose rare dans le monde magique mais chez lui on pouvait avoir de l'électricité. Le sol était en carrelage noir et blanc, les murs parcourus de dauphins bleus qui s'amusaient dans la mer. Il s'approcha du bain assez grand pour y baigner une personne adulte, et fit couler de l'eau. Rémus prit une serviette dans une commode en face du lavabo et le transforma en table à langer pour changer Harry. Il lui enleva son body et le glissa dans l'eau tiède, puis commença à le laver doucement avec du savon qui sentait la pêche.

Le petit ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes endormit sous la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait. Il se ragaillardit et gazouilla de bonheur, le loup éclata de rire lorsqu'il reçut de l'eau en pleine tête.

« Alors petit ange, tu vas mieux ? » il lui fit un grand sourire alors que le bébé s'amusait dans l'eau. Il dû le sortir lorsqu'il vit que la fatigue reprenait le dessus sur l'enfant. Sa peau rougit par l'eau montrait qu'il s'était assez réchauffé.

Fatigué par cette dure soirée, il sécha Harry et l'emmena avec lui dans son lit. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sous les draps et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Les bras de Morphée les accueillirent bientôt.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez flous pour le monde sorcier et déstabilisant pour les moldus.

Le lendemain, la Gazette du Sorcier imprima un article choc annonçant la mort du mage noir par Antoine Potter. Tous les sorciers d'Angleterre firent la fête, ce jour-là on appela l'enfant le « Survivant », et les aurors se mirent en chassent des mangemorts. La plus part furent attrapés ou bien tués.

James et Sirius réussirent à rattraper Peter le traître, dont le procès fut expédié assez vite dans les événements qui s'enchaînaient, et la décision resta sans appel. Le condamné devait expier ses fautes et la sentence fut donnée le jour même, prison à vie à Azkaban dans les geôles les mieux gardées.

Lorsqu'ils réussissent à rejoindre Lily ils apprirent que celle-ci avait abandonné Harry sur ordre du directeur. Ce fut plus simple que prévu de calmer le père, qui se mit ensuite à cajoler son Survivant. Mais Pomfresh brisa cette joie ambiante en leurs annonçant la disparition de Lupin et leurs tendit une lettre de sa part. James la prit avec dégoût en pensant que son ami avait été un lâche en les quittant comme ça, mais sa lecture lui fit un pincement au cœur qu'il tenta de refouler, trop têtu pour admettre ses tords.

 _Mes amis,_

 _C'est avec regret que je vous écris cette lettre. Les événements de la veille m'ont fait ouvrir les yeux sur le monde autour de moi. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous, j'ai donc décidé de devenir plus fort. N'essayez pas de me joindre, je vous promets simplement que nous nous reverrons._

 _Adieu, Rémus_

Lorsque Dumbledore sût cela, il voulu savoir le pourquoi de la désertion de son envoyé chez les loups-garous, mais se heurta à un mur du nom de Poppy Pomfresch. Tout ce qu'il pu lui soutirer était que Rémus allait bien et n'était plus dans le pays.

La réaction de Sirius était tout autre, il commença un peu à s'éloigner des Potter car il n'approuvait pas l'abandon d'un enfant. Bien que toujours présent au près d'eux pour son filleul.

Quant à Rémus, il resta pendant une semaine encore en Angleterre pour préparer son départ pour la France. Il avait toujours la petite fortune que ses parents lui avaient laissé, et qu'il ne touchait jamais. Personne ne le savait et il allait en profiter, il passa avec Harry à Gringott pour trouver un appartement en France et changer son compte de banque. Il profita de cette semaine pour faire du shopping avec Harry, tous les deux sous déguisement. Ce qui le faisait sourire en y repensant, le petit était plein de vie et les histoires de James comme quoi il était calme ne lui correspondait pas. La fin de la semaine étant arrivée, il transforma un billet de voyage en portoloin, il avait lu un livre dans sa bibliothèque pour savoir comment faire. Tenant fermement son désormais fils dans ses bras, il attrapa ses valises, jeta un dernier regard à l'Angleterre et activa le portoloin qui marquait le départ d'une nouvelle vie.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre avec un peu de retard, elle se reconnaîtra. :p

Petite précision que je n'ai pas fait au début, **il n'y aura pas d'horcruxe en Harry.** Pourquoi ? Car j'ai décidé ainsi !

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout à J.K.R. sauf Alex, Cass et l'idée d'histoire ! :)

Bonne lecture ! (J'espère)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Fantôme du passé**

 **10 ans plus tard...**

« CASSY ! ALEX ! HARRY ! Descendez ! Il est 5h du matin passé ! » porta la voix puissante de Rémus Lupin à travers la maisonnée.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre, il avait beaucoup changé. Dans tous les sens du terme, la première chose qu'on constatait en le rencontrant c'était le charisme et la confiance en soi qu'il dégageait. Totalement différent du Rémus renfermé, en même temps pour devenir un mercenaire il fallait avoir un moral d'acier et être prêt à accomplir tout ce qu'il fallait pour réussir les tâches qu'on lui confiait, sans plus d'états d'âmes. Il évitait tout de même le meurtre.

Ses missions lui avaient apporté pas mal de choses, dont son physique plutôt avantageux. Le contour de ses muscles se dessinait sous le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait, son jean délavé laissait voir la longueur de ses jambes fuselées. Sa peau n'était plus blanche cadavérique mais bien bronzée, ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur brillance d'antan et étaient maintenant bruns clairs et se terminaient dans un blond vénitien pour les pointes. Ses yeux acérés sans cernes scintillaient et exprimaient son intelligence, l'un était d'un or liquide et l'autre d'un bleu glaciale. En un mot, sexy.

La deuxième chose que son travail lui avait permise, était l'argent qu'il lui fallait pour élever convenablement trois enfants.

Après quatre mois passés en France, alors qu'il se promenait tard dans la nuit avec un Harry endormi dans les bras, il passa devant un orphelinat et y vit deux petits paquets sur le perron. Ce passage lui rappela violemment l'abandon de son fils et des sueurs froides coulèrent dans son dos. Il s'était approché et avait découvert ce qu'il craignait, son instinct ayant prit le dessus, il s'était emparé des deux marmots et s'était enfuit dans le froid de la nuit.

C'est pour quoi, après tant d'années trois petites marmottes étaient endormies bien profondément à l'étage dans leur lit douillet... Ah non, en fait plus que deux !

Harry se faufila dans la chambre de sa sœur jumelle. Il sourit diaboliquement en voyant ses cheveux sortir de la couette. Tout était silencieux, moment idéal pour se venger, selon lui.

«SLAPSH! »

Il eut un temps de flottement puis...

« RAAAAH ! SALE VERACRASSE PUANT ! TU VAS MORFLER ! » hurla une jeune fille qui sauta hors de son lit pour poursuivre son frère, ce dernier s'était éclipsé sans demander son reste. Des jurons continuèrent de pleuvoir alors qu'un troupeau d'éléphants passait à l'étage.

« Essaie d'abord de m'attraper ! Espèce de maboul sans poitrine ! Et arrête de beugler comme une beuglante ! »

« TU OSES ME COMPARER A UNE LETTRE ? DEGENERE DU BULBE ! »

Rémus soupira d'exaspération, habitué à ce genre de réveil depuis longtemps, il s'attaqua donc à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Sans plus se préoccuper de ce que ses enfants pouvaient bien pouvoir faire.

Une odeur d'œuf brouillé et de bacon emplissait l'air de la cuisine et se propageait dans le couloir. C'est ce qui attira un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs bouclés, il était en train de descendre les marches d'escalier quatre par quatre dans un boucan pas possible. En déviant les sorts grâce à son don, poursuivit par une folle furieuse, lorsqu'au moment de se tourner vers la porte il dérapa.

"Non! »

Surpris, il perdit brièvement l'équilibre, un sort le toucha de plein fouet lui faisant pousser des dents de lapin. Il jura et croisa le regard victorieux de Cassy. Il rassembla ce qu'il lui restait de dignité et passa calmement la porte de la cuisine la tête haute.

« Pff.. Mêmf pas copoble de lancher un short puichant. Shale frimeuse shans chervelle! » baragouina Harry.

« Langage jeune homme ! » marmonna le cuisinier concentré sur les ingrédients qu'il ajoutait à l'omelette comme si c'était une potion très compliquée. « Alex n'est toujours pas levé ? »

Cassy, dégoulinante d'eau, déboula dans la cuisine en bousculant son frère au passage, il atterrit par terre, sur les fesses alors que sa sœur éclatait de rire.

« On est quittes ! »

Elle alla vers le frigo pour prendre une brique de lait et s'en versa dans son verre puis prit son temps pour répondre. Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas de cris au déjeuner, vu que Harry ne pouvait pas parler, elle allait profiter de ce silence reposant.

« Il ne reste qu'un fond. Personne n'en veut ? Nooon ? Alors je me serre ! » son sourire s'agrandit.

Son frère l'avada kedavrisait du regard, comment se permettait elle de terminer sa boisson préférée ! Nan mais quel culot tout de même ! La coupable pouffa en le voyant, elle se décida finalement à parler.

« Non je ne crois pas, il s'est couché tard hier après l'entraînement. Il a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à relire le livre que tu nous as donné l'année dernière, tu sais _« Comment devenir animagus en 10 leçons »_. » Cassy s'installa sur la chaise et se tapota le menton, signe d'intense réflexion chez elle. « Je crois qu'il s'est décidé à avoir plus de deux formes animagus. »

Les deux autres personnes dans la pièce soupirèrent de concert, Alex était Alex. Toujours plongé dans ses bouquins. Tentant d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé de cela trois ans. Il avait été le plus marqué par les événements, mais personne n'en parlait, du moins pas pour le moment.

« Au moins, il n'y pense plus vraiment... » chuchota-t-elle, Harry l'entendit mais ne commenta pas.

La jeune fille se reprit et prononça négligemment un sort pour se sécher et s'installa plus confortablement pour observer le spectacle que son frère allait lui offrir, dommage qu'elle n'avait pas de pop-corn à portée de main. Elle se fit une note pour ne pas oublier d'en acheter la prochaine fois.

Harry, en ayant plus que marre de ses dents de lapin, se releva et attira de la meilleur façon possible l'attention de son père... Il lui vola son omelette tout juste terminée. Elle se mit à l'éviter jusqu'à son assiette et se posa dessus.

Lorsque Rémus reporta son attention sur sa poêle, il la trouva vide, il se retourna vivement en colère, pour découvrir l'insolent qui la lui avait piqué.

Et tomba sur le regard malicieux de son fils.

« Harry ! Rends la moi ! » ordonna-t-il, puis un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres. « Oh, je suis sûr que tu vas te régaler ! Vas-y mange la. »

Deux tâches rouges vives vinrent se loger sur les joues du plus jeune en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas, alors que les autres le regardaient avec amusement.

« Hmpf ! » Il pointa ses dents du doigt pour qu'on les lui enlève.

Harry croisa les bras d'un air supérieur et tapa du pied pour montrer son impatience et paraître intimident, ce qui aurait marché mais comme il portait un bas de pyjama mickey et que ses dents continuaient de pousser, rendant l'ensemble parfaitement ridicule.

« Pouf ! »

« Nooooooon ! » des oreilles de lapin venaient de se rajouter sur sa tête, et Harry les tenait par les deux mains, son regard désespéré passait de sa sœur à son père.

« Clic ! »

« Que... »

« MUAHAHAHA ! » éclata d'un rire dément la jeune fille, elle tenait un appareil photo à la main, et une pellicule en sortait. « Papa t'en veux une ? »

« Bien sur ma chère fille. »

Un sourire démoniaque naquit sur le visage de l'adulte, en voyant qu'il pouvait lui aussi en profiter.

« Tu sais nous pouvons peut être négocier... » Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux et boudeur mais hocha la tête pour qu'il poursuive, il ne voulait pas rester comme ça. « Tu vois, il y a peu de choses que je répugne à faire. » Le jeune homme se gratta la tempe en analysant où cela allait le mener, il se doutait qu'il se trouvait sur une pente dangereuse. « Et la maintenant je dois en faire une, mais comme tu es dans une position disons... délicate. Je crois que je vais te la refiler ! » le sourire de Rémus qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure le fit trembler d'anticipation.

Harry blanchît brusquement en voyant ce que voulait son père alors que l'hilarité de Cassandra redoublait d'intensité.

Il secoua négativement la tête mais Rémus le contrait en le poussant de plus en plus vers la porte.

« Oh que si tu vas aller le réveiller sinon je te rajoute la queue ! »

Harry déglutit audiblement, puis la mort dans l'âme en sachant que son père adoptif n'allait pas céder, il pivota vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Marmonnant des « Traître de père » ou encore « Il me le paiera ». Il monta le plus lentement possible les marches une par une, le seul portrait animé de la maison le regardait avec pitié. Il serra les poings pour se donner du courage.

Un cri surpris retentit dans toute la maison. Les habitants du rez-de-chaussée ricanèrent en s'imaginant ce qu'il se passait là-haut.

A l'étage, Alex venait d'ouvrir brusquement la porte et avait fait sursauter Harry, qui avait poussé un cri fort peu masculin.

Le nouvel arrivant possédait les cheveux argentés et était plutôt petit pour son âge, son frère le dépassait d'une demi-tête. Comme toute la famille il avait les yeux vairons, c'était la caractéristique des Dragonest, l'un était de couleur or et l'autre d'un bleu océan profond. Il affichait un visage dénué d'expression, seul ses yeux exprimaient son mécontentement et il sourit sadiquement en les posant sur l'intrus qui avait tenté de pénétrer dans sa demeure.

« Que viens-tu donc faire ici cher frangin ? » demanda-t-il doucement « J'espère pour toi que ce n'était pas pour me gêner ? »

Harry ne pouvant toujours pas parler secoua négativement la tête et tenta d'esquiver un mouvement vers les marches. Lorsqu'il vit la main d'Alexandre se rapprocher dangereusement de sa baguette il détala laissant tout son courage derrière lui. Son frère soupira d'agacement, ne pouvait-on pas le laisser dormir tranquillement ? Il suivit le chemin que le garçon aux cheveux ébène avait pris, et passa la porte de la cuisine pour tomber sur un étrange tableau.

Il leur avait fallu deux minutes pour mettre la pagaille partout. Même s'ils avaient le même âge, il se demandait parfois s'ils avaient réellement été élevés ensemble.

Harry avait retrouvé la taille de ses dents normales et s'acharnait sur sa pauvre sœur en lui colorant les cheveux. Pour se défendre cette dernière avait attrapé le bol de purée et s'en servait comme projectiles, les murs jaune de la cuisine étaient recouverts de purée dégoulinante. Quant à Rémus il était en plein milieu et essayait d'éviter les sorts qui n'arrêtaient pas de pleuvoir.

« Ma cuisine... Ma chère et tendre va être salie ! Par votre faute ! Snif... » pleurnicha-t-il pitoyablement.

Harry, derrière la table, le regardait en se marrant littéralement de lui. Il eut brusquement une idée en voyant toute la purée de son côté. Le ténébreux calcula rapidement son coup, pour savoir s'il avait le temps de sortir avant que la bombe ne soit lâchée.

Il éclata d'un rire dément, figeant par la même occasion toute la famille.

« YAAAATAAAAA ! » Dans un puissant cri de guerre il envoya toute la purée sur Alexandre, après s'être délecté du visage choqué de son frère il déguerpit, direction le lac pour se laver. Trois hurlements retentirent derrière lui.

« HARRYYYY ! » Il rigola fière de son coup, attrapa au passage sa tenue d'entraînement composée d'un short noir et d'un débardeur, et dépassa l'entrée de la maison. Le froid l'envahit mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, habitué à ces températures matinales. Il inspira une longue goulée d'air et se déshabilla pour se nettoyer avec l'eau gelée. Ses dents claquaient sans arrêt alors qu'il s'habillait.

Il courut le long du lac pour s'échauffer avant de se voir rejoindre par son frère et sa sœur qui étaient désormais propres. La matinée passa calmement, les trois enfants firent plusieurs tours autour du lac avant de pénétrer dans la forêt qui la bordait. Le soleil venait juste de se lever lorsqu'ils revinrent devant la maison.

Rémus les attendait, lui aussi en tenue de sport. Il leur tendit une bouteille d'eau, le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Ils commencèrent leur échauffement habituel, c'est à dire des pompes, des tractions, des prises de différents arts martiaux ainsi de suite. Une fois terminé ils s'assirent dans l'herbe mouillée et se reposèrent.

Ils mangèrent rapidement un sandwich, en buvant abondamment. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et tapait extrêmement fort pour ce mois d'août, toute la famille avait des coups de soleil. Les Dragonest se mirent à l'ombre pour éviter une insolation.

« Voilà le programme de la journée... Harry tu vas travailler tes lancées de dagues, Cassy ton pouvoir de voyance et Alex la vitesse de tes sorts. Et pas la peine d'objecter ! » Lança le loup, les trois enfants firent une moue boudeuse. « J'ai reçu une mission d'une de nos connaissances, nous partirons dès ce soir. Elle durera en moyenne une semaine. Il faudra traquer un homme du nom de Daniel Koprav, il doit une dette d'argent assez importante à notre employé. Il a été vu pour la dernière fois près de Paris. Pendant cette mission vous l'immobiliserez, mais cet homme reste dangereux, c'est un excellent duelliste, prenez garde. » le sérieux qu'il affichait se reflétait sur le visage de ses enfants.

« A-t-il des quelconques 'amis' qu'ils pourraient joindre ? » interrogea Harry.

« Il se pourrait que oui, ce qui rendra la mission plus dangereuse mais si tel est le cas alors j'interviendrai. »

Harry baissa la tête en marmonnant des termes comme « surprotecteur » ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Rémus, et les deux autres enfants levèrent les yeux au ciel amusés.

« Harry tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un jeu ! Avec la mission foireuse de la dernière fois tu peux être sûr et certain que je serai présent ! » le grondement sourd qui sortit de sa gorge ne rassura personne, mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il croisa le regard blessé du garçon, les deux autres avaient détourné le leur. Il se rendit rapidement compte de son erreur. « Je suis désolé... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Ce n'était pas ta faute ! »

« C'est ça et moi je suis Voldy en tutu rose ! Tu sais quoi ? Rappelle le moi chaque jour de ma vie pour la pourrir encore plus. Oh attends, suis-je bête ? Ma vie s'est terminée quand _**ils**_ m'ont abandonné. Si plus personne n'a besoin de moi je vais y aller. » Les yeux entièrement dorés de Harry étaient froids comme un iceberg. Il se retourna mécaniquement et partit en courant vers les arbres.

Personne n'osait parler, des souvenirs douloureux et encore vifs remontaient à la surface. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, seul le bruit des dagues plantées contre les troncs d'arbres résonnait. Sans rien ajouter d'autre Cassy partit elle aussi à son entraînement près de l'étendu d'eau. Il ne resta plus qu'Alex et Rémus.

« Alex... » l'enfant secoua négativement la tête, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'Harry avait besoin de temps. Le loup soupira d'impuissance, il fit apparaître des mannequins d'entraînement articulés et laissa la place à Alex.

Harry se déchaînait sur les troncs d'arbres, l'écorce de plusieurs d'entre eux était déjà en pièce, de la sève s'en écoulant. Il y faisait passer toute sa rage, visualisant son pire ennemi. Le tronc prenait les traits d'un homme avec une cape noire déchirée d'environ une trentaine d'année, cheveux rouges ébouriffés et yeux noirs injectés de sang. Un sourire cruel étirait ses lèvres blanchâtres, le personnage lui tendit une main pâle dans un signe d'invitation.

Harry trembla de colère et poussa un hurlement de rage, il lança encore plus vite ses dagues qui devenaient floues. A chacune d'entre elle jetée, une question surgissait de son esprit.

Pourquoi avait-il lu les demandes de missions ce jour-là ? Pourquoi avait-il désobéit à Rémus lorsqu'il lui avait interdit d'intervenir ? Pourquoi avait-il entraîné son frère et sa sœur dans cette mission insensée ? Pourquoi avait-il cru les paroles d'un assassin ? Comment avait-il pu douter de sa famille ? Et au nom de Merlin... _ **Pourquoi s'était-il laissé si simplement manipuler ?**_

Il lui sembla que des heures passèrent avant que la fatigue et la culpabilité ne reprennent le dessus, le garçon aux cheveux ébène se laissa glisser au sol, la respiration saccadée, tandis que l'image de son ennemi partait en fumée. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Plusieurs larmes dévalèrent ses joues rougies par le froid. Harry se posait toujours des questions mais pour le moment il ne possédait aucunes réponses à celles-ci. Allongé sur le par terre de feuilles et d'herbes humides, il écoutait les bruits de la forêt. Il pouvait entendre grâce à son ouïe lupin les bruits des différentes créatures magiques, le hululement des chouettes et le feulement des félins.

Allongé sur le sol, il ne remarqua pas que la nuit venait de tomber. Il resta dans cette sérénité pendant encore quelques minutes, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, sa respiration était devenue plus calme, en se relevant ses membres engourdit se rappelèrent à lui. Il s'était probablement endormi, Harry haussa les épaules face à cette constatation.

Il s'accommoda à l'obscurité présente et nota l'absence des autres membres de sa famille. Le parc était désert et uniquement éclairé par la Lune. Les couleurs étaient étranges pendant la nuit, un coup d'œil aux fenêtres de sa maison lui fit prendre conscience que sa famille se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il parcouru la distance qui le séparait de la maison en plusieurs enjambées. Il rentra sans un bruit.

Le dîner du soir se passa en silence, tout le monde se ressassait les événements de la journée selon les points de vue. L'ambiance était pesante. Harry n'avait pas pipé mot de la soirée, ce qui angoissait pas mal Rémus. Lors du départ, le loup s'approcha du plus jeune.

« Pardon, je n'aurai jamais dû te dire ça, ce n'était pas ta faute ! » il serra le garçon dans ses bras en y mettant toute sa sincérité, l'autre se tendit mais finit par se relaxer. Il se détacha doucement de son père ne voulant pas le blesser. Harry avait eu pas mal de temps pour juger que sa réaction avait été trop vive. Il se décida donc à rassurer son père adoptif.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour nous c'est normal, je te comprends dans une certaine mesure... Mais même si tu crois que je ne suis pas impliqué dans notre enlèvement, j'y ai tout de même ma part de responsabilité. Je regrette ce que je vous ai dit. » la voix enrouée du garçon montrait, qu'il avait à un moment donné pleuré, chose qui choqua plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu les enfants.

« Oh mon dieu ! Harry devient mature ! Le monde va s'arrêter de tourner ! » s'exclama Cassy en portant dramatiquement une main à son front.

« Ha, ha, t'es trop drôle Cass', toi c'est certain tu ne le seras jamais. » déclara-t-il sèchement, pour appuyer ses propos la jeune fille lui tira la langue. « Très mature comme je disais... » Alex lui donna une tape derrière la tête pour qu'elle arrête de jouer, Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, il était l'heure de partir.

« Harry ne doute jamais de nous. C'est bon ? Vous êtes prêts ? » Rémus ne reçut que des hochements de têtes, et un regard rassuré de son fils, le quatuor tenait à la main leur sac de survie et était entièrement habillé en noir. Il activa le portoloin et juste au moment où le monde se mettait à tourner il entendit un faible « merci » venant d'Harry. Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur son visage, et il sentit comme un crochet s'attacher et le tirer au niveau de son ventre avant que tout ne devienne flou.

Ils débarquèrent dans une rue sombre, malodorante, et pleine de divers détritus ce que fit remarquer intelligemment la seule fille du groupe.

« Pouah! Ça pue ! »

« T'en as d'autres des remarques comme ça ? » se moqua Harry, il retrouvait toujours sa bonne humeur avec eux.

« Tu sais, tu devrais être habituée. » constata Alex.

« Pourquoi ça ? » interrogea Cassy ne se doutant pas qu'elle était tombée dans le panneau.

« Bah ! T'as la même odeur ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps les frères.

Rémus observait le manège des garçons en secouant la tête, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour survivre jusqu'ici avec eux. Il les regarda avec attendrissement, avant de prendre la tête de la file pour aller dans l'hôtel miteux qui se trouvait en face de la rue.

L'enseigne était d'un rouge sale, les vitrines étaient pleines de tâches et on ne pouvait même pas voir à travers. Il s'avança, sûr de lui.

Rémus ouvrit la porte en bois de l'hôtel, en réprimant une grimace de dégoût. L'entrée était mal éclairée et sentait le renfermé. Il s'approcha de l'hôtesse, ses enfants le suivirent en gardant un visage neutre, ce lieu leur était encore inconnu et pour l'instant ils le jugeaient.

« B'jour cher monsieur, qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ? » la vieille femme enrobée se redressa de derrière le comptoir. Elle posa sa grosse poitrine sur la table pour que l'homme est une vue profonde sur son décolleté. Rémus détourna le regard en gardant un visage neutre, la truie l'observa avec un air aguicheur en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux et la faisant tourner entre ses doigts boudinés.

Cassy se retourna vers les garçons et mit un doigt dans sa bouche pour mimer son envie de vomir. La femme au comptoir lui lança un regard méchant, et la jeune fille lui répondit par un grand sourire. Les garçons gloussèrent fort peu discrètement, ce qui irrita encore plus la vieille bique.

« J'ai réservé une chambre il n'y a pas longtemps, j'aimerai juste récupérer les clefs. » le ton froid et distant de Rémus la dissuada d'insister. Elle lui tendit les clefs en essayant tout de même d'attraper sa main. Le loup l'évita facilement et indiqua aux autres de le suivre, ils montèrent les marches pourries en bois et débouchèrent sur un long couloir sombre.

Ils trouvèrent directement la chambre « 196 » et l'adulte inséra la clef. Cassy soupira de désespoir en y entrant, l'air sentait aussi mauvais que le dehors, ses frères lui jetèrent un coup d'œil en ricanant. Ils n'y trouvèrent que deux lits, un simple et un double. Rémus les laissa choisir alors qu'il déposait son sac de couchage. Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous au centre.

« Évitons de commenter ce qu'il vient de se passer. » commença-t-il d'emblée, des sourires innocents lui vinrent en retour, il était sûr qu'il allait en entendre parler. « Demain nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes. » Le loup déplia une carte de la ville sorcière de Paris pour montrer différents lieux probables pour trouver des informations « Nous chercherons discrètement, des infos sur Koprav du côté sorcier. Je vous conduirai au passage et de là vous irez de votre côté. On se retrouvera vers midi pour faire le point. Il faudra essayer de faire vite pour ne pas que Koprav nous file entre les doigts... C'est vraiment un pro pour ce qui est de se cacher. » il les incita ensuite à manger et à aller se coucher lorsqu'il vit leurs bâillements.

Harry alla prendre une douche, l'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Ses muscles se détendirent un par un, il soupira de bonheur. Il profita de ce moment pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pensé durant la conversation avec Rémus. Il avait eu l'impression que son père adoptif était anxieux, pas par rapport à leur dispute mais d'autre chose. Il fronça les sourcils, en y songeant, Rémus était bizarre depuis Février. Cela avait sûrement commencé depuis leur anniversaire s'il se rappelait bien. Il tenta de se remémorer ce qui avait pût se passer durant cette journée spéciale. Mais à part le courrier par hiboux habituel il ne se souvenait pas d'autre chose.

Il décida de garder Rémus à l'œil, un sentiment étrange l'étreignait depuis un moment. Harry se servit dans les serviettes de bain présent et se l'enroula autour de la taille pour se sécher. Il mit son bas de pyjama et se plongea sous les couvertures jaunâtres près de son frère. L'excitation commença à monter alors qu'il pensait à ce qui allait se dérouler, oubliant par la même occasion tous ses doutes concernant l'air anxieux de son père.

« Harry bouge-toi ! » grogna Alex à moitié endormit. « Mais nan ! Viens pas là crétin ! »

Le jeune garçon sourit sournoisement en se poussant encore plus près. Alex soupira en se tournant...

« Boum ! »

« Moins de bruits ! » gronda Cassandra depuis son propre lit.

Alex était sur le point de crier sur son frère mais se tût au dernier moment. Les deux garçons plaquèrent immédiatement une main sur leur bouche pour éviter d'autres gaffes. Leur sœur pouvait vraiment être effrayante lorsqu'on l'empêchait de dormir.

Harry céda une part du lit à son frère pour un signe de bonne foi.

Le silence engloba la chambre, les frères et sœur s'étaient assoupit rapidement, exténués par ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la journée. Rémus soupira, soulagé, et en profita pour sortir trois papiers froissés, à la base des lettres. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge en relisant pour la centième fois les premières lignes...

 _COLLEGE DE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Chère Mademoiselle Dragonest,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez..._

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, et soupira. Il allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle à ses enfants, il se doutait déjà que cela n'allait pas leur faire particulièrement plaisir.

Premièrement, ils allaient devoir le quitter et ensuite ils allaient _les_ revoir. Il était déjà exceptionnel qu'aucun d'eux n'aient encore remarqué son anxiété, mais il ne pourra pas en profiter plus longtemps. Dès la mission terminée il allait devoir leurs annoncer sa décision vis à vis de ces lettres.

Rémus se laissa tomber sur son sac de couchage, il rangea paresseusement les feuilles pliées dans sa poche et éteignit d'un mouvement de baguette les bougies. Pour lui-même cela annonçait aussi des complications, si quelqu'un se décidait à fouiller dans leur vie... une catastrophe pouvait arriver. Il chercha une position confortable pendant plusieurs minutes avant de laisser tomber. Le sommeil ne serait pas pour ce soir.

Il repensa donc pour la première fois depuis très longtemps à sa vie d'avant, avant que Potter mère n'abandonne Harry, avant qu'il ne rencontre Alex et Cassy, avant qu'il ne devienne un mercenaire, avant que les dons des triplés ne se manifestent... avant qu'il ne comprenne que Dumbledore n'est pas tout blanc. Il repensa à son monde remplit d'hypocrisie, de faux semblants, et de faux amis.

Finalement, grâce à son occlumancie, il n'était pas bien difficile de voir le vrai du faux. Ses livres de la bibliothèque lui avaient servi pour ses débuts de travail. Les protections mentales lui avaient sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, en l'empêchant de se sentir envahit par ses sentiments et en l'obligeant à se concentrer.

Il avait appris les bases à ses enfants, après il les avait laissé se débrouiller. De ce qu'il avait pu tester, les triplés pouvaient être paranoïaques, leurs défenses étaient quasiment infranchissables et si on s'y frottait on s'y piquait fortement.

Il pensa au tournant qu'avait pris sa vie, Rémus était fière de ce qu'il était devenu, ainsi que de comment les enfants avaient évolué. La manifestation de leur don était sa plus grande fierté, Cassy possédait probablement le don le plus aléatoire possible. Celui de prédire l'avenir, au début les visions venaient par flash, le premier était survenu à l'âge de 5 ans.

* * *

 _« Rémy ! Rémy ! » une petite Cassy débarqua en courant dans un salon spacieux. « Harry… Har-ry, il-il... »_

 _« Calme toi Cassandra, respire profondément. Voilà, maintenant reprend calmement. » Rémus la maintint par les bras, le temps qu'elle se calme._

 _« Harry est dans la forêt et un puma est entrain de l'attaquer ! » débita précipitamment la fillette, ses yeux catastrophés._

 _« Que... » pour Rémus cela ne pouvait pas être, possible. Il venait de voir Harry dans le jardin en train de voler sur son balai. Il fronça les sourcils confus._

 _« Vite ! Il va se faire dévorer ! » cria Cassandra._

 _Le temps qu'il aille dans le jardin, ils ne virent que la silhouette d'Harry entrer dans la forêt. Rémus s'était dépêché de partir le chercher. Et effectivement, lorsqu'il était arrivé un puma était sur le point d'attaquer._

* * *

Après cet épisode, il déduisit que le pouvoir de Cassy était un don de voyance. Il l'avait beaucoup entraîné. Et maintenant, après six ans, sa fille prévoyait l'avenir volontairement sur de courte durée. Mais au prix d'une grande quantité d'énergie.

Alex avait un autre pouvoir, celui de figer le temps. La première fois était un reflex, une dague mal lancé par Harry avait dévié vers lui et à un centimètre de son visage elle s'était stabilisée avant de tomber au sol.

* * *

 _« Alex ! » cria Harry horrifié._

 _La dague se figea dans les airs._

 _« Comment... » Alex la regardait choqué, il relâcha sa respiration et l'arme tomba au sol._

 _« Comment t'as fait ça ? » demanda Harry surpris en arrivant devant lui._

 _« Moi je voudrai savoir pourquoi j'avais une dague pointée sur moi ! » s'exclama l'argenté coléreux._

 _« Désolé. » s'excusa Harry pas plus préoccupé que ça par la colère de son frère. « La vache, tes trop fort ! Tu l'as figé avant même qu'elle ne t'atteigne ! »_

 _« Mouais... » Alex n'était pas du tout convaincu._

 _« Tu pourrais le refaire ? » questionna le brun avec un sourire innocent._

 _« Je ne sais pas... »_

 _« Attends je vais t'en relancer une pour voir ! » s'exclama Harry tout heureux._

 _« Mais t'es malade ! » Cria le petit sorcier en courant se cacher, évitant par la même occasion plusieurs dagues._

* * *

Depuis, Rémus lui avait fait pratiquer beaucoup d'exercices de méditation. Sa concentration extrême lui permettait maintenant de ralentir les mouvements des objets, mais surtout des sorciers. En fonction de la puissance de ceux-ci, il était capable dans une certaine limite de ralentir leurs mouvements. Mais tout comme Cassandra il lui fallait beaucoup d'énergie.

Pour finir, Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu de problèmes pour utiliser le sien. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Harry l'avait toujours employé.

Il s'entraînait maintenant à l'utiliser en bataille, chose pas vraiment facile. Rémus avait remarqué que son don c'était animé peu après le 31 octobre. Au début il avait cru à de la magie accidentelle, mais en voyant que le bébé n'était pas fatigué il s'était posé des questions légitimes.

Il avait cherché pendant des mois et des mois, épluchant tous les livres qu'il trouvait sur ce genre de pouvoir mais rien. Après un an et demi de recherche, il était finalement tombé sur un livre extrêmement rare, plein de légendes en toutes sortes et la seule information qu'il avait découverte était que les pouvoirs étaient liés à une marque, un symbole. Que 3 élus auraient.

Lorsqu'il était rentré avec Alex, Cassandra et Harry, il avait rapidement vu qu'ils avaient le même tatouage mais à des endroits différents. Cassy avait le sien sur le nombril, Alex dans la nuque et Harry sur l'épaule. Au début il avait trouvé cette marque étrange mais n'ayant pas plus d'éléments il la laissa de côté, avec la manifestation des pouvoirs il avait repris les recherches.

Après être tombé sur le livre Rémus fit le lien. Il avait voulu en savoir plus mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre. Les éléments qu'il possédait étaient amplement suffisants pour savoir que les triplés auraient un jour à combattre.

Le loup les avait donc entraîné pour ça, pas uniquement pour qu'ils accomplissent leur destin. Non il voulait surtout et avant tout que ses enfants soient prêts si quelque chose devait arriver. Après, leur futur leur appartenait. En parlant de futur, il allait devoir persuader les jeunes Dragonest de ne plus utiliser leurs dons en public, surtout à Poudlard. Encore des complications... Rémus ne savait pas s'il allait s'en sortir mais il devait tenter. Il soupira de lassitude et finit par s'endormir quelques heures avant l'aube.

* * *

Les jours suivant passèrent lentement pour tout le monde. Ils sortaient chaque matin pour aller sur le l'allée équivalente à l' _allée des embrumes_ en Angleterre et n'en revenaient que tard le soir.

A la fin de la semaine les deux groupes avaient récolté assez d'informations pour déterminer précisément les prochains déplacements de leur cible.

« Pour quelques mornilles et un peu de menaces, les langues se délient assez vite. Vous ne trouvez pas ? » remarqua Harry.

« Toi t'adores leurs tirer les vers du nez. » Cassandra secoua la tête amusée. « T'étais pas obligé de te changer en loup pour leurs faire peur... tss. »

« Bon les gosses, assez rigolé. Passons aux choses sérieuses ! »

« C'est qui que tu traites de gosses, vieux croûton ? » demandèrent dangereusement trois voix.

« Héhé, je rigolai voyons ! Je pensais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde... Ok ok ok. J'arrête ! » paniqua le loup-garou en voyant Harry affûter ses armes et en le regardant sadiquement. « Hum, hum, reprenons. Cass' tu devras rester ici pour nous prédire ses changements de décisions. Tu pourras nous éviter des erreurs. Nous on ira sur le terrain. Je resterai sous cape d'invisibilité. »

« Ok pas de problèmes. Vous y allez maintenant ? »

« Demain Cass', se sera plus simple. »

Le lendemain arriva très vite. Harry, en compagnie d'Alex étaient installés sur le balcon d'un Hôtel du chemin sorcier. Guettant les moindres mouvements ou bruits suspects. L'obscurité les dissimulait efficacement, seul quelqu'un ayant des yeux aiguisés et capables de voir dans le noir aurait pu savoir ou les deux frères se trouvaient.

Ils portaient chacun un médaillon en forme de plume, qui les préviendrait en se mettant de plus en plus à chauffer s'ils étaient en danger. C'était leur sœur qui en avait décidé ainsi, pour les prévenir, un moyen de communication efficace dans un endroit saturé de magie.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder. » chuchota le jeune garçon aux cheveux argent.

« Je sais... Tiens c'est pas lui là-bas ? Rémus on y va. »

Effectivement, un mouvement avait capté leur attention en bas de la rue. Un bout de cape quasiment invisible dans l'obscurité absolue. Les deux apprentis mercenaires descendirent à pas feutrés, ne faisant aucun bruit, jusqu'au moment où ils seraient prêts à attaquer. Ils s'approchèrent le plus silencieusement possible, Rémus tout juste derrière eux. Ils sautèrent de balcons en balcons pour atterrirent sur le sol, juste à côté de l'angle de la rue.

Harry montra trois doigts, en baissant chacun d'entre eux au fur et à mesure. Au dernier doigt baissé, son sang commença à circuler plus vite, l'excitation monta en flèche, ses sens s'aiguisèrent, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il sentait et voyait quasiment tout l'environnement qui l'entourait, tel un prédateur en chasse.

Il se jeta alors sur sa proie.

Son médaillon se mit à le brûler immédiatement.

Le sorcier qui se trouvait devant lui se retourna brusquement et porta deux doigts à son cœur.

Et le garçon aux cheveux ébène se figea. Tout se passa très vite. Personne ne vit la personne qui venait de débarquer.

« HARRY ! » cria une voix désespérée.

« BANG ! » une détonation puissante venait de sortir d'un coin de l'ombre, signe qu'on venait d'utiliser un revolver.

La dernière image que Harry vit, fut une chevelure rouge sang et une arme braquée sur lui, avant de ressentir une vive douleur et de s'évanouir.

* * *

Cassandra se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôtel, l'air qu'elle respirait était parfumé d'encens. Peu de lumière filtrait par les fenêtres, laissant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Elle se relaxa sur le lit, comme le lui avait appris Rémus. Ses muscles se détendirent un par un, elle entra facilement dans une légère transe, force d'habitude. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de détacher son esprit de son corps, mais ne réussit qu'au bout d'un petit moment.

Son moi spirituel atterrit dans un espace entièrement blanc. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Une fois elle avait cru entendre un murmure, depuis elle vérifiait toujours qu'elle était seule lorsqu'elle venait. Sa vérification passée, elle se mit en tailleur pour pouvoir accomplir sa tâche.

« Bien, concentre toi Cass'... Visualise _les Temps_! » se parla-t-elle à elle-même pour combler ce silence pesant.

Trois énormes sacs en cuir noir se matérialisèrent devant elle. Des images en ressortaient par flash avant de changer, se manège se répétait inlassablement dans les trois sacs. On pouvait y voir des dîners de famille, aux pires actes que l'humanité pouvait commettre.

« Pas maintenant, reprends toi ! » elle détourna son attention du sac _Passé_. Ne voulant pas s'y plonger. « Expire... Inspire... Relâche... »

Des images surgissaient par milliards, du sac _Présent_ , avant de suivre un faible filament qui reliait le _Présent_ au _Passé_. Un autre filament de couleur noir reliait le _Présent_ au _Futur,_ elle le suivit donc, car elle devait rester connectée au présent.

Elle commença d'abord à visualiser les probables avenirs dans les secondes qui allaient suivre, une foule d'information se mit à l'envahir. Des avenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, des avenirs possibles, l'avenir du monde futur.

Elle suffoqua légèrement sous la tonne de donnée et prit plusieurs grandes goulées d'air pour se calmer. Une fois ses esprits redevenus clairs, elle sélectionna le chemin de vie de ses frères. Elle se leva et le suivit, elle avait l'impression de voir à travers leurs yeux.

« Tss... Harry qui se la joue grand mercenaire ! » se moqua la jeune fille, elle secoua la tête pour ne pas se laisser distraire.

Au fur et à mesure elle prit l'habitude de voir quel était le futur le plus probable et accéléra sa marche. Plus elle avançait, plus sa respiration se faisait difficile.

« Je prends trop de temps. » elle grinça des dents face à cette constations.

Elle sauta d'un bond de quelques minutes dans l'avenir. Ce qu'elle y vit lui glaça le sang.

Cassy se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre, le sol était recouvert d'un liquide gluant et malodorant. Une faible lumière vint éclairer pendant quelques instants la scène qu'elle avait découvert, le liquide était enfaîte du sang. Elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre contenance, puis remonta à la source de tout ce sang.

Lorsqu'elle la repéra, Cassandra plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour réprimer son envie de vomir. Des corps étaient empilés dans un tas compact, on ne pouvait pas clairement distinguer les personnes mortes, car oui elle se trouvait sur le lieu d'un meurtre, mais elle reconnut sans grande peine ses frères et son père. Sa respiration devint saccadée et son pouls irrégulier, des larmes menacèrent de couler sur ses joues.

« Non... Papa, Harry... Alex. » Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas se laisser abattre.

Cassandra serra les dents et ne s'attarda pas sur ce spectacle macabre, ce n'était pas encore arrivé et ça n'arriverait pas tant qu'elle serait là.

La jeune voyante sauta quelques secondes en arrière pour trouver son explication et hoqueta sous le choc. Un personnage aux cheveux rouges quittait la ruelle, elle comprit. _Il_ était là. C'était un piège. Sa famille était _encore_ en danger !

Cassy fit alors une chose dangereuse, elle n'avait plus de doutes, elle s'arracha brusquement à son état de transe pour revenir dans le monde réel. Elle vacilla en se redressant sur son lit mais n'ayant plus le temps, elle n'en fit pas grand cas. Attrapant la plume-collier elle l'activa brusquement en mettant la chaleur à son maximum.

Un brusque flash surgit devant ses yeux, elle entendit une détonation.

« Pourquoi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de transplanner, sa destination bien définit. Elle réapparu dans la même ruelle que dans sa vision. Elle remarqua qu'un deuxième homme se trouvait là. Elle devait faire vite, il lui restait très peu d'énergie.

« HARRY ! » son frère était bien ici, il semblait comme figé, son teint était pâle et ses mains tremblaient.

« BANG ! » Cassy se jeta sur son frère pour qu'il évite la trajectoire de la balle, elle se la prit à sa place. Il lui sembla que son bras explosait sous des milliers de couteaux, il le brûlait inlassablement. Elle perdit connaissance en voyant Alex la rejoindre en courant. Il lui resta juste assez d'esprit pour savoir que le crochet qui la tirait au niveau du ventre était dû à un portoloin.

Harry se sentait au chaud et en sécurité, il soupira d'aise. Une brume épaisse entourait son esprit, l'empêchant de retrouver ses souvenirs. Il entendait des voix familières, elles étaient étouffées, comme si une porte épaisse le séparait d'elles. Il sentit comme une caresse sur sa joue avant de retomber dans la noirceur des limbes.

* * *

Le jeune Dragonest se réveilla pour la deuxième fois quelques heures plus tard, beaucoup plus alerte. Cette fois, le silence régnait dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Il garda une respiration constante, ne sachant pas s'il était dans un territoire ennemi. Il tenta de se rappeler de ce qui l'avait amené ici mais rien, il ne souvenait pas des actions de la veille. N'entendant aucun bruit, il en déduisit que les habitants de la demeure ne devait pas être ici.

Il se redressa lentement, prenant toute les précautions qu'il pouvait. Sa tête le lançait sans arrêt, ce qui expliquait sûrement la perte temporaire de mémoire. Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le papier peint était recouvert de runes bleues, chacune d'entre elles lui étaient familières.

Un magnifique bureau dans un bois ancien se trouvait juste en face de lui, des parchemins recouverts d'écritures et des livres étaient éparpillés dessus. Des étagères remplies de bouquins sur la métamorphose, la botanique, les enchantements et sur divers autres sujets remplissaient tous les murs de la chambre.

Harry s'assit en tailleur sur l'édredon blanc, et se palpa pour déterminer les blessures qu'il avait. Il passa une main dans ses boucles noirs et y trouva un bandage bien serré, un autre se situait aux niveaux de ses côtes. Mais à part cela tout allait bien. Il soupira de fatigue.

Il posa ses pieds nus sur le parquet et remarqua qu'il portait un ensemble de pyjama blanc. Quelle que soit la personne qui s'occupait de lui, elle avait bien fait les choses. Harry se relaxa en sentant qu'on ne lui voulait pas de mal. Ses souvenirs revinrent d'un coup. Il perdit l'équilibre et sa vue se brouilla. Des bras puissants le rattrapèrent doucement, le nouvel arrivant le recoucha sous les draps.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de te lever ? » gronda une voix grave.

Harry releva la tête pour tomber sur le regard ténébreux de son oncle de cœur. Il baissa les yeux en le voyant si mécontent.

« Désolé Sev'... » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Tu y penseras la prochaine fois. Je ne me suis pas donné tant de mal pour te soigner pour que tu ruines mes efforts. » lança sèchement Severus, il reprit d'un ton un peu plus doux. « As-tu mal quelque part ? »

« Un peu à la tête et aux côtes. » répondit sincèrement le plus jeune. « Comment va Cassandra ? »

Severus plissa les lèvres en administrant une potion antidouleur à son patient, il vérifia les bandages pour gagner du temps. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre pour calmer Harry. Des signes de fatigues se faisait ressentir sur le jeune garçon, et de la sueur dégoulinait de sa tempe alors qu'il l'essuyait.

« Tu demandes comment elle va alors que toi même tu es dans un état aussi pathétique ? » le professeur de potion reçu un regard noir, il soupira d'exaspération en voyant sa tactique de changement de sujet échoué. « Elle est dans un coma magique, je ne sais pas quand elle va en ressortir. Elle s'est arrachée trop brusquement de son état de transe. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle s'est pris une balle dans le bras qui a touchée l'os, on a dû le lui enlever et lui administrer du poussos. »

« Je vois. C'est encore ma faute je suppose. » Déclare-t-il amère contre lui-même.

Severus se pencha sur son patient en lui attrapant le menton, il encra son regard dans le sien pour que Harry accepte sa vision des choses.

« Écoute-moi bien, Harry Sirius Dragonest ! Tous les malheurs qui arrivent ne sont pas de ta faute ! Si quelqu'un décidait de partir et qu'il se faisait tuer, serait ce ta faute ? » le jeune sorcier secoua négativement la tête. « Et si quelqu'un faisait quelque chose qui le menaçait pour sauver un de ses amis, penses-tu qu'il aurait bien agit ? » cette fois il hocha la tête. « Hé bien, dis-toi que tu es l'ami en danger. Cassandra a voulu t'aider, elle est ta sœur, elle ne t'aurait pas laissé seul ainsi en te regardant mourir ! Elle avait la possibilité d'agir. C'est son choix, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser sur ce qu'elle a fait. Alors arrête de t'en vouloir Harry... »

Le Dragonest resta interdit face à cette logique, son oncle soupira en sachant qu'il aurait du mal à le digérer. Il caressa les cheveux de son neveu pour lui montrer son soutien. Le silence était reposant pour eux deux, qui avaient peu de moments ensemble.

« Tu crois qu'elle m'en voudra ? »

« Harry, Cass' ne t'en voudra jamais. Crois-moi pour ça, elle t'aime beaucoup trop pour te perdre. »

Après quelques minutes le jeune de 11 ans lui reposa une autre question mais un peu plus timidement.

« Je pourrai aller la voir ? »

« Monsieur Dragonest avez-vous déjà oublié ce que j'ai dit en arrivant ? » demanda moqueusement le maître de potion. « Tu pourras la visiter une fois que tu auras guéri. »

« Pff...Tu peux alors aller prévenir Remy et Alex que je suis réveillé ? S'il te plaît ? » il lui fit son meilleur regard de chien battu et le plus terrible professeur de Poudlard appelé aussi la chauve-souris des cachots, céda sans protestations.

« Et en plus je dois jouer les messagers ! » il secoua la tête n'y croyant pas, en faisant s'envoler ses cheveux soyeux.

Le Severus Snape qui se trouvait devant Harry était l'opposé, du moins physiquement, du Severus Snape de Poudlard. Il n'avait plus cet affreux nez crochu, ses cheveux gras et ses robes noires qui le caractérisaient. Son nez était droit, ses cheveux souples et d'un noir brillant, sa silhouette était musclée à cause de ses nombreuses batailles et en ce moment il portait une chemise verte ouverte sur les premiers boutons et un jean noir.

« Dommage que tu ne peux pas rester tout le temps comme ça, les sorts doivent t'épuiser. » nota Harry.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est nécessaire, sinon le vieux fou irai mettre son foutu grain de sel dans notre vie. » rétorqua amèrement l'adulte. « Et les sorts ne m'épuisent pas tant que ça, je les garde au maximum seulement quand le citronné est là. Je croyais que tu avais compris ! Finalement tu n'es pas si intelligent que tu le prétends. » ricana Severus.

Le blessé tira la langue alors que le professeur passait la porte de la chambre. Severus repensa à sa première rencontre avec la famille Dragonest, c'était il y a environ six ans. Il était tombé sur eux à Lyon, lors de ses vacances scolaires. Au début il n'avait pas reconnu Rémus. Mais pour une fois il avait été curieux, car les enfants qui l'accompagnaient parlaient de potions de second année, il les aborda.

Leur relation avait au fur et à mesure évolué, Rémus lui parla de ce qu'avait fait les Potter, de sa vie et de comment étaient les enfants. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte il y avait trouvé sa place, et lorsque le loup le lui signala, il resta choqué pendant plusieurs jours. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attacher à des gens, sauf son filleul. Et le fait de se faire entièrement accepter, le secoua plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Severus l'accepta, et pas une seule fois depuis il ne l'avait regretté. Les Dragonest l'avaient changé, mais en bien. Et aujourd'hui encore, dès qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, il venait les aider. Comme maintenant.

« Rémus, Alex, Harry est réveillé et il va bien. Il m'a demandé de vous prévenir. » déclara le potionniste d'une voix neutre.

« Merci, mon Sevy chou ! » Alex le dépassa en montant les escaliers.

« Ils ne me laisseront jamais tranquille ! » s'exaspéra-t-il.

« Tu croyais vraiment qu'ils allaient le faire alors que toi même tu leurs en a donné ? » rigola Rémus. « Bon je crois que je vais monter moi aussi, pour voir s'ils ne se sont pas encore entre tués. »

« Tu devrais te dépêcher dans ce cas. » rétorqua avec amusement le professeur depuis son fauteuil moelleux. Le salon bien que rustique, était confortablement aménager. Et Severus s'y plaisait particulièrement, surtout qu'il avait une bibliothèque de livres rares de potions à sa disposition. Le fauteuil près du feu de cheminée le réchauffait agréablement.

Rémus monta calmement les marches, s'attendant déjà au pire. Il fut agréablement surpris en surprenant une conversation entre les deux frères.

« … attention et que tu ne te lanceras plus jamais dans un combat comme ça. Promet-le ! » Déclara fermement la voix d'Alex.

Il eut un temps de silence avant que des frottements de draps se fassent entendre.

« Bien, puisque tu refuses de coopérer, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerai la peine de te convaincre. Tu es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Je suis désolé... » murmura son frère.

« J'en ai rien à faire ! La prochaine fois que tu te mets en danger juste pour prouver quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je ne serai pas le seul à te tirer les oreilles. »

« Pardon, je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus. » une larme silencieuse glissa le long de la joue d'Harry, il était touché qu'on tienne à ce point à lui.

Son frère se radoucit, il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Les deux frères se montraient rarement des gestes d'affections pareils.

Rémus s'adossa au mur, et eu un sourire en coin. Il venait de trouver les bons arguments pour aller en Angleterre, sans que ses enfants le soupçonnent. Il pourra ainsi leurs suggérer d'aller à Poudlard, pour que Harry soit en sécurité. Il était certain d'avoir le soutien d'Alexandre et de Cassy.

Une ombre passa sur son visage, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour cette dernière. La dernière fois qu'elle était tombée dans un coma magique à cause d'une transe, elle y avait passé deux semaines. Cette fois il espérait qu'elle s'en sortirait mieux grâce à ses entraînements.

« Quel genre de père espionne ses enfants ? Espèce de loup vicieux ! » s'exclama Alex.

« Arrête Alex, t'es en train de le complimenter là ! » Harry roula des yeux.

Le dit loup entra dans la chambre avec un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres, mais ses yeux n'en avaient aucune trace. Il cacha habilement ses attentions.

« Tu voulais quoi ? »

« Voir si vous ne vous étiez pas encore entre tuer Alex, mais à ce que je vois, vous préférez vous faire plein de petits câlins ! Comme c'est meugnon tout ça ! La prochaine fois je prendrai une photo. »

Les deux frères se séparèrent d'un air gêné, Rémus éclata d'un rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« J'aurai une nouvelle à vous annoncer une fois que Cassandra sera en meilleur forme. D'ici là profiter de votre temps libre. » l'adulte s'en alla comme il était venu, laissant deux pré-adolescents soupçonneux.

« Il nous cache quelque chose... » déclara le garçon argenté.

« Tu avais remarqué aussi ? » s'exclama le brun, choqué.

« Harry ! Je ne suis pas idiot tout de même ! »

« Aie, aie ! C'est bon j'ai compris ! Pas besoin de me taper, je suis en convalescence encore ! » son frère esquissa un sourire sadique.

« Pour l'instant. » Et sur ces mots qui ne présageaient rien de bon pour Harry, il le laissa se reposer.

Harry s'allongea, croisant les mains derrière sa tête. Il se mit à faire le point sur les sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en lui. Il s'inquiétait un peu pour sa sœur, mais il était sûr qu'elle allait aller mieux. La 'nouvelle' de Rémus ne le rassurait pas, il ne voyait pas ce que son père voulait leurs annoncer.

C'est à ce moment-là que ça fit 'tilt'. Ses doutes lorsqu'il était à l'hôtel lui revinrent. Son père, anxieux depuis le début de l'année, ne leur ayant toujours pas parlé de ses peurs. Pour Harry, rien de bon n'allait arriver.

Il tritura nerveusement sa couverture. Il espérait simplement que rien de grave ne se passerait. Mais la chance ne lui souriait jamais dans ces moments-là. Comme hier, il avait cru que cette histoire était derrière lui. Mais il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'elle ne faisait que commencer. _**Il était revenu pour lui.**_

Il bût une potion de sommeil sans rêve, posée sur sa table, et s'endormit pour ne pas se laisser submerger par le stress.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Perso j'hésite à donner mon avis... J'attends le votre ! :D  
J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre dès que possible. Mais pas ce dimanche. Voili voilou.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà enfin ce nouveau chapitre. Je préviens directement que j'ai changé quelques évènement par rapport à l'histoire d'origine (ex : passage de Hagrid à Gringotts). Je n'avais que ça à dire ! Bonne lecture !  
_

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout à J.K.R.  


* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Oh, doux Merlin ! Les veracrasses sont là !**

La semaine passa calmement, Harry en profitait pour revoir tous ses livres. Il avait une nette préférence pour les runes anciennes et les enchantements. La plupart de ses manuels en parlaient, l'autre moitié décrivaient des mythologies sorcières, des coutumes oubliées, les lois du monde sorcier.

Le jeune garçon voulait tout savoir, il était avide de mystères. Rémus leur avait expliqué ses recherches sur le pouvoir des trois, lorsqu'ils avaient été en âge de comprendre. Depuis, il menait ses activités en cachette. Il ne voulait pas que son père le sache, sinon il dirait qu'il se surmenait. Et l'empêcherait de se lancer dans ses recherches sans sa supervision.

Il avait découvert au fil du temps, qu'une sorte de lien les unissait, lui, Alex, et Cassandra. Pas à cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait l'année dernière, mais grâce au fait qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs hors du commun. Cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Il leur avait expliqué ses doutes, et après confirmation, les triplés se jurèrent que ce serait leur secret.

Harry passait quasiment ses journées au chevet de sa sœur. Alex le faisait aussi, mais il continuait tout de même de s'entraîner, n'étant pas blessé. Le samedi arriva sans aucune amélioration de la part de Cassandra. Les Dragonest commençaient à avoir un peu peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas. D'habitude ses comas magiques ne duraient pas plus de trois jours.

« Harry... Tu devrais aller te reposer toi aussi. Je veillerai sur elle. » promit Remus en apportant à manger dans la chambre.

« Non ça va Rem'. C'est un peu ma faute si elle est comme ça. » il passa une main sur son visage pour se réveiller.

« Harry... » commença l'adulte.

« Je sais ! Je sais ! Elle a pris toute seule sa décision, je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable. Sev' m'a déjà fait la morale à propos de ça ! » le jeune sorcier roula des yeux en soupirant. Il en avait vraiment ras les pâquerettes qu'on le lui rappel tout le temps. Une fois lui suffisait amplement, à croire que les adultes s'amusaient à le torturer mentalement.

« Et il a eu bien raison. » marmonna le plus vieux, il déposa la nourriture sur la table de chevet pour que son fils est un support où manger puis s'installa sur une chaise. Le silence perdura jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se décide à lever les yeux sur lui, en l'interrogeant du regard. « Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on parle de _**lui**_. »

Harry se tendit, et détourna son attention de son père pour manger sa soupe. Il détaillait en même temps la chambre pour se tenir occuper, et éviter de répondre. La pièce était joliment décorée, pas comme on s'y attend de la chambre d'une jeune sorcière. C'est à dire pleine de froufrous, rose avec des paillettes et des licornes volantes au plafond.

La chambre de Cassandra était pleine de vie et de couleurs. Bien qu'étant tout autant remplie de livres comme celle de son frère, on pouvait aussi trouver des maquettes de nombreux animaux magiques. Des hippogriffes, des chimères, des dragons, des fées et bien d'autres.

Les murs variaient entre des tâches bleues, rouges, jaunes et vertes. On avait l'impression d'être rentré sur un champ de bataille. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout donnant un aspect agréable au tout, mais bordélique d'après Harry.

Une fois la soupe chaude à la citrouille au fond de son ventre, Harry fût obligé de répondre et de briser ce silence coupant.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Ne fais l'imbécile avec moi s'il te plaît. » rétorqua Rémus en se redressant. « Tu prétends être passé au-dessus de tout ça mais tu t'es figé lorsque tu l'as vu. »

« Je sais, c'était une erreur. Je ne recommencerai plus. » répondit froidement Harry, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

« Comme je suis soulagé ! » s'exclama ironiquement son père. Il retomba sur son siège vraiment énervé. Harry n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ça avait le don de le mettre hors de lui, surtout dans des situations comme celles-ci.

Le brun ne tomba pas dans le panneau et tourna le dos au loup pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ne voulant pas se dévoiler d'avantage. Il était sur le point de passer la porte lorsqu'il l'entendit.

« Harry... » murmura une voix roque de ne pas avoir été utilisée.

Le Dragonest fit volte-face et se précipita sur sa sœur. Il l'étreignit comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il voulait se raccrocher. Voulant chasser toutes ses peurs. Il embrassa ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, en la serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras.

« Hey ! Idiot, tu m'étouffes ! » rigola la jeune fille, elle détendit efficacement l'atmosphère sans s'en rendre compte.

Le garçon s'écarta pour laisser la place à son père. Rémus s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit pour prendre doucement la blessée dans ses bras. Sa délicatesse était tellement excessive qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait toucher du cristal et qu'il tentait de ne pas le casser.

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, Cass'. Tu aurais pu mourir ! La prochaine fois que tu fais ça je te promets que tu seras privée de tes livres ! » gronda Rémus.

« Papa ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.

« Oh que si et je ne vais pas me gêner tient ! » se moqua gentiment le loup. « Plus sérieusement, je te remercie d'être intervenue. Sans toi nous serions probablement morts. » Il l'embrassa sur la joue pour la remercier.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant pauvrement. Bien au chaud dans son lit, elle les regardait étrangement. Harry se demanda ce que sa sœur pouvait penser. A croire qu'elle savait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, ce qui n'était pas possible vu qu'elle dormait. Ou du moins faisait semblant. Elle le vit la fixer et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

« Bon, je vais chercher Alex ensuite je vous dirais la nouvelle. Harry, dis-lui ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'elle jouait la belle au bois dormant. »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'écria Cassy.

« T'excites pas Cass' ! De toute façon t'es loin d'être une princesse. » Harry évita un oreiller en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls et le garçon reprit son livre sur « _Histoire et mythes, d'une époque oubliée_ » en s'installant près de sa sœur. Il voulait encore profiter de ce moment pour être certain qu'elle allait bien. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce.

« Bon, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, explique-moi ce que j'ai raté. »

« Oh pas grand-chose. Remus nous a sauvé de l'embuscade, ce salop de Koprav est mort et Sev' nous a soigné. Je suis encore étonné qu'il ait pu si bien le faire. J'aurai cru que Papa appellerait un médicomage ou un truc du genre. Enfin bref, rien de bien merveilleux dans le monde fantastique des Dragonest. » Harry étendit ses jambes, ne voulant plus en parler, mais sa sœur n'était pas de cet avis.

« Tu oublies un passage. » le visage de son frère s'obscurcit. « Je ne t'oblige pas à en parler je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien. » se rattrapa Cassandra.

« C'est ça... » Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je vais bien Cass', je te jure. »

Elle le regarda longuement mais céda face à sa détermination.

« Sinon, comment va Sevy ? » demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet. Harry la regarda avec un grand sourire, signe qu'il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Il se fit un plaisir de lui dire qu'il était encore là jusqu'à demain. Cassandra sourit diaboliquement en se frottant les mains, préparant d'avance ses plans si magnifiquement bien élaborés. Harry plaignit directement son oncle, il n'allait pas s'en sortir cette fois. Les minutes s'écoulèrent entre rire et vannes pourries.

« Vous vous amusez sans moi. Je retiens les gars. »

Harry et Cassandra levèrent leurs yeux au ciel face à la remarque puérile de leur frère. Rémus et Alex venait d'entrer dans la chambre et s'installèrent de chaque côté du lit. Ou du moins Remus s'installa, Alex se laissa tomber comme un sac sur lit.

« Tu vas mieux Cass' ? » demanda Alex quelque peu inquiet.

« Oui, oui ! Tu sais que quand je sors de mes comas je suis en pleine forme ! » s'exclama la jeune sorcière. « Mais Rémus, n'avais-tu pas quelque chose à nous dire ? » s'informa-t-elle en croisant les bras pour montrer qu'elle attendait une réponse, et vite.

« Hé, hé. Tu ne perds pas le nord toi ! » il se gratta le crâne en se demandant comment elle arrivait à le faire se sentir si intimidé.

« Accouches, plus vite que ça ! » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix basse. Les deux garçons se regardèrent en se retenant de rire.

« Euh... Disons... Que j'ai décidé de revenir en Angleterre ! » il hésita sur ce qu'il devait dire, quelle que soit la façon dont il l'annoncerait cela reviendrait au même. Sa fille ne lui laissa pas le temps d'amener doucement le sujet.

« Et... ? » continua la sorcière passant en mode interrogatoire. Elle pouvait faire avouer ce qu'elle voulait à n'importe qui, surtout si elle était déterminée comme maintenant. Ses yeux ne cillèrent pas lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le regard de son père. Ses frères l'admiraient pour ce qu'elle pouvait accomplir.

« Et vous êtes déjà inscrit à Poudlard. » termina le loup d'une toute petite voix.

Trois flottements plus tard...

« QUUUOOOOI !? »

« MERDE ! Mais t'as foutu quoi bordel !? »

« ET TU COMPTAIS NOUS EN PARLER QUAND ? »

«Mais t'es pas possible ma parole ! »

« STOOOOP ! » cria Rémus au-dessus de toutes ses accusations, certes justifiées mais tout de même bruyantes. Il s'attendait à leurs réactions mais elles étaient encore plus impressionnantes en vrai que dans son imagination. Ils le regardaient avec des yeux exorbités, se demandant probablement s'il n'était pas fou. « Une question à la fois s'il vous plaît. » sachant qu'il n'y réchapperait pas.

« Premièrement, pourquoi t'en as pas parlé ? » lança Harry. Il était furieux de savoir qu'il irait _là-bas_ , mais encore plus que Remus le leur a caché. Il se retint tout de même, voulant juger les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à ça.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez. »

« Hé bien, c'est un peu trop tard maintenant. » remarqua ironiquement la fille.

« Je sais Cass', je souhaitais simplement que vous ayez une enfance normale et que vous vous amusiez. Poudlard était plein de bons moments pour moi... »

« Et tu vas nous envoyer tout droit dans les bras de Bubus ! » interrompit Alex énervé. « Sans compter que Potter fils y sera probablement aussi vu qu'il a notre âge ! »

Ils se turent, méditant ce que cela allait impliquer. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de les revoir. De revoir ces traîtres qui se font passer pour des héros ! Surtout ce gosse qui a la tête aussi grosse qu'un ballon de baudruche. Mais l'idée d'aller à Poudlard juste pour les faire chier, le tentait de plus en plus. Cependant Remus n'en avait pas fini.

« Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que vous allez en profitez. » répondit-il sournoisement « Mais après, faites ce que vous voulez, je peux aussi bien dire au Directeur que vous refusez de venir. Cela apportera sans doute une grande disgrâce, que la plus vieille famille d'Europe refuse d'intégrer l'école. » les enfants sourires un brin sadiquement mais surtout soulagés. « Nous pouvons aussi voir les choses sous un meilleur angle, par exemple Poudlard offre les meilleurs protections possibles. »

«Ho, ho. Harry pense.

« Et puis, avec ce qui s'est passé vous aurez sûrement besoin de prendre une pause. En plus Harry sera protégé, et vous pourrez profiter de la bibliothèque de l'école. On dit qu'elle possède les livres les plus rares au monde. »

'Ho, ho.' répéta-t-il, des sueurs froides coulèrent dans son dos.

Les yeux de sa sœur et de son frère s'étaient enflammés à la mention de protections et de livres rares. Il soupira de désespoir, un sourire de triomphe lui répondit de la part de Remus. La partie était perdue pour lui. Il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire 'Je sais que vous ne me lâcherez pas, donc je ne protesterai pas.'

* * *

« Rappelle-moi comment on s'est retrouvé là ? » questionna Severus avant d'éviter encore un autre sorcier dans cette rue bondée, tout en serrant les dents car sa baguette le démangeait.

«Tout a commencé lorsque nous nous somme réveillés après notre tentative de meurtre, Remus avait reçu depuis longtemps nos lettres pour Poudlard. Il cherchait une excuse pour nous y amener... Ils m'ont convaincu, et toi tu n'as pas su dire non. Ensuite... » récita d'un ton professoral le garçon aux yeux vairons.

« Oui, oui, je sais ça Harry, j'étais là ! » s'énerva le maître de potion. Harry haussa un sourcil, amusé de la perte de contrôle de son oncle. « Ce que je voulais comprendre, c'est _pourquoi,_ je me retrouve habillé comme _ça_ ! » une grimace de dégoût vint se loger sur le visage métamorphosé de Severus.

Toute la gente masculine le reluquait, à la place de l'homme avec ses habituelles robes noires, se trouvait une magnifique jeune femme. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient en boucles souples derrière son dos. Ses yeux bleus clairs transperçaient tous ceux qui avaient l'audace de s'approcher un peu trop près d'elle. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose de princesse (mode princesse Peach), petit cadeau de sa nièce. Et avait la queue et les oreilles de lapin qui allaient avec.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, tu avais parié avec Cassandra. Et tu as perdu, je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas parier. De toute façon c'est avec cette seule condition qu'elle a accepté que tu viennes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te pleins ! Tu es siiiii _belle_. » se moqua le garçon. « Dis-toi sinon, que tu aurais pu te retrouver à tester les nouvelles potions de Cass'. Y en a une, qui avait une couleur jaune fluo si je me souviens bien. »

L'adulte frissonna rien que d'y penser. A chaque fois, il ne savait comment, il se retrouvait à être le cobaye de la jeune fille. Elle tentait vraiment tout... Il secoua la tête, évitant un autre sorcier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec les lapins aussi ? » grommela-t-il/elle à lui-même. Alex lui avait raconté l'histoire d'Harry et des dents de lapin, et que la cause avait été Cassandra. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait affublé de la même manière mais sans les dents. Il se demanda si elle n'avait pas une obsession cachée pour les lapins, peut-être qu'elle devrait consulter ?

« Et puis, comme ça on peut profiter de la vue. » taquina le jeune sorcier en regardant le décolleté de son oncle.

« HARRY ! Espèce de sale pervers ! » cria-t-il/elle.

Le jeune sorcier s'était enfui, en rigolant à gorge déployée. Severus rejoignit le petit groupe qui avait pris de l'avance considérable sur le chemin de traverse. Une foule impressionnante s'amassait devant le magasin de Quidditch. Des enfants bavaient devant la vitrine où était exposé le nimbus 2000. Les parents essayaient de les décoller, visiblement sans succès.

« Rem' ! Je veux un comme ça pour Noël ! » dit Cassandra avec des yeux emplis d'étoiles.

« Hum, hum. » fit l'intéressé en continuant sa route. « Quand tu ne seras plus une chieuse. » nargua-t-il.

« Ça risque de prendre longtemps. » continua Harry.

« Peut être même une éternité ! » s'horrifia son frère.

« Et vous, vous risquez de vous retrouver dans mon labo ! » s'énerva la jeune fille.

Les trois garçons déglutirent, ils avaient peut-être un peu forcé. Ils lui firent un sourire hésitant alors qu'elle caressait doucement sa baguette, ses yeux avada kavrisant chacun d'eux. Severus ricanait ouvertement, profitant de la gaffe que les Dragonest mâles venaient de commettre.

« Tiens Cass', allez chez Fleury et Bott on se retrouve dans une heure, je dois passer à Gringotts. » lança Remus en s'enfuyant vers la banque, laissant derrière lui ses fils bouche bées.

« LÂCHE ! » hurlèrent les jeunes.

Plusieurs sorciers se retournèrent sur le passage du loup-garou, le faisant rougir d'embarras. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait les détester parfois.

« Bon... » soupira la blonde en contemplant le balais de course. Elle se détourna de lui au prix d'un grand effort. « Continuons, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. »

« Dit celle qui passe son temps devant un bout de bois. » murmura narquoisement Alex.

Elle lui lança un regard innocent, ne présageant rien de bon pour le garçon. Le groupe restant descendit la rue sorcière, puis entrèrent dans la boutique portant le panneau « _Fleury et Bott_ ». Ils y trouvèrent leur bonheur. Severus alla directement à la partie potion, accompagné de Cassandra. Ils y passèrent au moins une bonne demi-heure, vérifiant tous les livres qu'ils trouvaient intéressants et débattant sur le sujet.

De son côté, Harry avait déjà pris ce qui lui fallait pour sa première année à Poudlard. Il cherchait maintenant des livres qui lui permettraient d'avancer dans ses recherches sur ses étranges pouvoirs. Il monta au premier étage, respirant l'odeur des livres anciens et du parchemin. Il fit courir ses doigts sur différentes couvertures. Harry s'approcha d'une étagère, dans la section _légendes de l'univers._

Il ne vit pas le temps filer, tellement absorbé dans sa lecture, parcourant les pages jaunies par le temps. L'éclairage n'était pas de meilleure qualité mais il se plaisait bien, ici.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, ta famille t'attend. » dit une voix rêveuse au bout d'un moment.

Il sursauta en l'entendant, et se dégagea de la poigne légère sur son épaule. Il se retrouva en face d'une jeune fille, un peu plus petite que lui et qui ne semblait pas peinée par son agressivité. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés étaient retenus par un chouchou radis. Ses yeux bleus un peu globuleux et perdus dans le vague, lui donnait un air foldingue. Habillée avec sa robe multicolore, on pouvait vraiment la prendre pour une folle. Harry se relaxa et lui fit un sourire hésitant.

« Ils t'attendent. » répéta-t-elle, croyant sûrement qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Euh, merci. Mais comment le sais-tu ? Je veux dire que tu ne les connais pas. » demanda Harry, un peu perplexe.

« Des nargoles me l'ont dit. » sa voix avait des tons mystérieux, comme ceux qui prédisaient l'avenir dans une main. « Tu devrais y aller, les êtres de l'eau ne sont pas des plus patients eux non plus. » son sourire s'agrandit, elle lui tourna le dos, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'allée des livres.

Harry était surpris par cette jeune fille, il sourit en songeant qu'il allait peut être la revoir. Mais celui-ci se fana en remarquant qu'il avait oublié de lui demander son nom. Fallait vraiment être crétin pour l'oublier, il essaya de la trouver, mais c'était comme si elle s'était volatilisée. Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée en soupirant de sa malchance.

« Enfin te revoilà ! » s'écria Cassandra. Le libraire lui lança un regard noir pour le bruit qu'elle faisait. Elle reprit en baissant d'un ton. « Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche, si tu continues à traîner on ne va pas avoir le temps d'aller où on veut. »

« A ce que je sache vous venez juste de terminer, et exagère pas tout de même. »

Remus revint en leur signalant que le transfert d'argent de banque était terminé. Il paya leurs nombreux manuels d'école et ils sortirent pour aller manger une glace chez « _Florian Fortarôme »_. Ils en commandèrent chacun une à deux boules. Vanille, chocolat avec une crème multicolore pour Cassandra. Menthe et fraise pour Harry. Seulement Orange pour Alex et myrtille pour les deux adultes.

« Ah, le soleil ça fait vraiment du bien. » soupira Harry de bonheur en déboutonnant sa chemise blanche. Ils s'étaient installés juste en face du magasin de Madame Guipure, profitant de la vue qu'offraient tous ses sorciers habillés dans leurs robes traditionnelles. « Je me demande s'ils crèvent pas de chaud là-dedans. »

« Sans doute, mais ils doivent avoir un sortilège qui garde la fraîcheur des vêtements. » accorda la seule fille du groupe en léchant le fond de sa glace. Les autres personnes attablés la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, devant la vitesse à laquelle elle avait mangé.

« Goinfre. » marmonna Harry. « Hmpf ! » il venait de se prendre un coup de pied sous la table.

Cassandra arborait un petit sourire innocent, continuant de gratter avec sa cuillère le fond de son bol. Remus soupira, amusé de son comportement, il décida de leur annoncer une nouvelle qui devrait les intriguer.

« J'ai croisé Hagrid, à Gringotts tout à l'heure. J'ai pu comprendre qu'il était en mission sur ordre de Dumbledore. En sortant, j'ai juste pu entrapercevoir qu'il portait un colis, de petite taille et sans doute léger. »

« Hagrid ? » Interrogea Alex, qui dégustait délicatement sa glace. Il la protégea de ses deux mains en voyant que sa sœur louchait dessus.

« Ah oui. C'est le gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard. Très gentil mais surtout naïf, il est à la solde de Dumbledore, faîtes attention à lui. Il pourrait rapporter vos moindres gestes au directeur si celui-ci lui demandait, sans même voir qu'il se fait manipuler. Ne lui confiez surtout aucun secret. Il ne peut en garder aucun, même si sa vie en dépendait. »

« Hum... C'est pas comme si on était copains, Remy. » annonça Alex, il détourna son attention d'une demi-seconde. C'est ce qui suffit à Cassandra pour lui chiper sa glace et l'engloutir en deux bouchées.

La mâchoire d'Alex faillit se décrocher devant cet _acte criminel_. Severus prépara ses affaires en sachant d'avance que c'était le signale pour partir, il regarda sa boule de glace restante, l'air désolé.

« Sale grosse ! T'as osé faire ça ! » s'exclama Alex qui sauta sur ses pieds en la menaçant de sa baguette. Tous les sorciers présents se retournèrent pour les observer, en chuchotant. Certainement surpris qu'un enfant en menace un autre de sa baguette. Alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé Poudlard.

« Oui. » elle lui fit un sourire made in Cassandra. « Niveau goinfrerie, tu me dépasses. »

« Et tu as le culot de l'affirmer ?! Pas du tout ! » les commentaires des passants allaient bon train, Harry leur lança un regard noir pour les faire taire tout en terminant sa glace.

« Évidemment, j'ai besoin de nutriments pour grandir. » articula-t-elle comme si elle parlait à une personne sans cerveau.

« Je te l'accorde la naine. » dit-il en lui adressant un sourire condescendant, ne tombant pas dans le piège qu'elle lui tendait.

« Hum. » elle le regarda de bas en haut, faisant rougir Alex. « Bien. Puisque ma présence royale n'est pas désirée en ce lieu, adieu ! Je ne remettrai plus mes chastes pieds ici, tant que ce rustre demeurera dans cet espace public! » elle se leva de son siège théâtralement, faisant tournoyer sa robe bleue claire. Elle leva haut le menton en observant les autres comme s'ils étaient des insectes, mimant à la perfection l'air coincé des sangs-pur. Puis d'une démarche fluide, dépassa son frère en le regardant moqueusement.

Harry roula des yeux, Cassandra prenait vraiment n'importe qu'elle prétexte pour en faire une scène de théâtre. Comme maintenant, elle devait tellement en imposer que la foule de sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse se fendait en deux pour lui laisser place. Les sorcières la regardait avec envie, en même temps porter des robes du moyen-âge et avoir une ressemblance frappante avec Rowena Serdaigle avait de quoi faire des jaloux (sauf pour les cheveux).

Harry entra dans son jeu et la suivit, secouant mécaniquement la main pour saluer la foule. Comme faisait les Rois et les Reines lorsqu'ils se promenaient sur leurs terres. Il leur adressait des sourires charmeurs qui faisaient rougir de plaisir les jeunes sorcières, même quelques jeunes femmes. Mais elles sont vraiment habillées comme des cruches. L'une d'elle a même une robe tellement serrée qu'elle pourrait peut-être s'étouffer avec. Cela aurait été distrayant.

Les sangs-pur le regardaient d'un air choqué.

Le jeune sorcier de onze ans croisa deux orbes bleus glaciales, mais n'était-ce pas son cher _compagnon de jeu_ Lucius Malfoy ? Un sourire carnassier naquit sur son visage alors qu'il adressait une courbette à ce poltron. Il vit un léger frisson parcourir l'adulte, ce qui décupla son sourire.

Le petit groupe descendit l'allée, s'arrêtant devant la Ménagerie Magique. La rue était un peu plus calme par ici, ce qu'apprécièrent les adultes. Harry s'avança vers la porte et la poussa. Un carillon retentit, vite recouvert par le hululement de nombreuses chouettes.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'une animalerie, c'était très bruyant. Cassy renifla de désapprobation. D'après elle on ne pouvait pas vendre des animaux dans ces conditions. Harry poussa un soupir mental, elle et ses animaux allaient le tuer. Mais il est vrai, qu'il trouva que les cages empilées les unes sur les autres sans aucune délicatesse, c'était vraiment intolérable pour la condition de vie des créatures magiques qui y vivaient, en plus l'odeur de l'air était infecte.

« Bonjour ! » dit Remus en rentrant à son tour.

« Bonjour, bonjour ! Attendez ! J'arrive dans 2 minutes, je suis occupé. »

Harry haussa les épaules et commença à déambuler entre les cages dans le magasin désert. Chacun partit de son côté pour voir les animaux qu'il préférait. Harry s'approcha d'une chouette entièrement blanche et caressa distraitement son plumage. Elle le regardait d'un air froid, le jeune garçon sourit tristement et elle sembla déstabilisée. Comme si personne ne lui avait réellement adressé une émotion depuis longtemps.

Il plongea dans son regard, et décida qu'elle serait à lui.

« Tu as choisi ? »

Harry sursauta et se retournant, tomba face à Severus. Il jura de s'être encore fait prendre. Son oncle roula des yeux, habitué à le surprendre.

« Oui, je pense qu'elle fera l'affaire. Elle m'a l'air intelligente et j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle voudra rester encore longtemps ici sans y mettre la pagaille. Cassandra et Alex ont terminé ? »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant qu'une tête ébouriffée n'apparaisse et se place entre eux deux. Bloquant la vue d'Harry sur son oncle. Il tomba quasiment sur le cul en voyant l'animal qu'elle tenait, mais c'est pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait jamais faire comme tout le monde ?

« Ouep ! » s'exclama la jeune sorcière en déboulant avec un chat noir possédant deux queues dans les bras.

Harry la regarda. Puis regarda le chat. Il la regarda encore puis regarda à nouveau le chat.

« Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? »

Sa sœur lui adressa un clin d'œil. Le 'chat' miaula de contentement en se blottissant encore plus dans ses bras. Ses yeux charbons se fixèrent sur Harry, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'approcha de lui voulant le caresser et être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas par la même occasion, mais fut stopper par le vendeur qui arriva en courant avec plusieurs cages volants derrière lui ?

« Comment... ? » s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant net. Sa bouche était ouverte en grand, il contemplait fixement le félin. Les cages vides tombèrent dans un choc assourdissant, ameutant Remus.

« Il imite parfaitement bien le poisson rouge. »

« Hein ? »

« Deux ! » continua Alex.

« Et à trois on saute ! » s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire tout en sautant sur place.

Remus faillit se cogner la tête contre le mur, mais non Rem ! Ça le ferait pas voyons, on te prendrait pour un fou et ce serait direct un aller simple pour la zone psychiatrique de Saint Mangouste. C'est ça, inspire, expire, inspire...

« Quoi ? » demanda le vendeur.

« Feur ! » termina Cassandra.

Nooooon ! Faut pas les tuer ! Mauvaise idée Remus, ce serait pas bien de faire ça ! Il te reste quoi ? 4 heures à les supporter ? … Remus commença à se demander combien d'années à Askaban il prendrait pour le meurtre de trois enfants _si innocents_.

« Nan, ça c'était nul Cass' ! » Harry secoua la tête totalement scandalisé par son mauvais goût.

« Mieux que toi avec tes '1, 2, 3' ! » son 'chat' miaula son approbation.

« Oh toi tais-toi ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre ! » s'adressa le brun à l'animal niché dans les bras de sa sœur. Le 'chat' cracha dans sa direction en dévoilant des dents pointues. Harry reporta son attention sur la jeune sorcière tout en reculant d'un pas par précaution. « D'ailleurs comment t'as pu l'approcher ? Cette espèce ne se laisse pas faire si facilement ! Non d'un scroutt à pétard ! Il t'a choisi comme maîtresse ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air fier et caressa le pelage soyeux de l'animal magique. Harry la traita mentalement de petite peste se la jouant beaucoup trop à son goût. Severus en profita pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille et demanda mielleusement.

« Dis-moi Cassandra, je pourrais l'inspecter ? Seulement l'inspecter hein ! Rien de plus ne t'inquiète pas ma petite. »

« Dans tes rêves. » vint la réponse froide de la jeune fille.

« Oh ! Que de cruauté en ce bas monde ! » s'exclama son oncle en portant une main à son cœur. Remus tapota sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

« Hum. » intervint Alex, « Je crois que le vendeur essaye de nous dire quelque chose les gens. »

En effet depuis le début le vendeur était resté scotché par les répliques des Dragonest, et n'avait su où se mettre. Mais maintenant étant le centre de leur attention, il devait les prévenir que cette espèce n'était pas à vendre. Mais il aurait dû s'y attendre qu'avec des phénomènes comme eux, cela n'allait pas être simple.

« Veuillez m'excuser sincèrement, mais ce _nocturna follet_ est déjà réservé. Je me dois donc de vous le reprendre, son futur maître va bientôt arriver. » dit-il mal à l'aise.

« Comment ça pas à vendre ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous connaissez la loi de ces animaux magiques, qui dit qu'une fois qu'il a trouvé un maître un lien magique se crée et on ne peut plus le couper. Par conséquent si vous tentez de le briser d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, nous serons dans notre droit de porter une plainte contre vous. Vous devez aussi savoir que cet animal ne choisit qu'un seul et unique maître ! Le fait que vous vouliez le vendre à une personne qu'il n'a pas choisi lui-même, peut remettre en cause vos droits de propriétaire sur tous les animaux de ce magasin. » acheva Remus, pas du tout heureux qu'on veuille du mal au nouveau membre de sa famille.

Il retenait comme il pouvait Cassandra qui n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le fait de laisser _son_ compagnon dans cette animalerie pleine de puces. Harry se plaça devant elle pour la retenir et se tourna vers le vendeur aux cheveux grisonnant pour savoir qui avait l'idiotie de commander un animal si rare sans même savoir s'il deviendrait son maître. Le vendeur était un peu nerveux devant cette menace et il la cacha en ramassant les cages par terre.

« Pouvons-nous savoir, qui veut ce _nocturna follet_ sans même l'avoir rencontré ? » demanda calmement le jeune Dragonest.

« Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas moins le Survivant ! Antoine Potter. Ses parents me l'ont commandé il y a un mois pour qu'il devienne son compagnon durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, vous comprendrez maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas vous le vendre. » les yeux du vieil homme brillaient d'arrogance que le Survivant achète un animal dans son magasin. Malheureusement il ne remarque pas la colère dans ceux de la famille Dragonest.

« J'aurai du m'en douter, donc c'est ce Potter qui le veut ? » cracha Alex avec hargne, il n'était pas non plus content qu'on veuille séparer Cassandra de son tout nouveau familier. « Mais vous aussi, vous comprendrez que vous ne pouvez pas nous le refuser. Du moins si vous avez un minimum d'intelligence mon cher _monsieur_. »

Harry secoua la tête, désespéré par la stupidité de certaines personnes. Mais avec Potter, on touchait automatiquement le fond. Il contempla l'homme en se demanda qu'elle allait être sa réponse. Dans les deux cas cela ne l'avantageait à rien. D'un côté il y aurait les Dragonest avec la loi, et d'un autre le Survivant avec sa mauvaise publicité s'il refusait. Restait à savoir de quoi le vendeur aurait le plus peur. Harry espérait sincèrement que le barbu ferait le meilleur choix, c'est-à-dire eux.

Le jeune sorcier vit le vieil homme soupirer et su que sa sœur aurait ce qu'elle désirait. Il se mit une note qu'avoir la loi de son côté était vraiment favorable pour les affaires.

« Très bien, mais ce sera le double de ce que les Potter ont payé. » déclara-t-il catégorique.

« Et pourquoi ça !? Y aurait-il un traitement de faveur dans un magasin si respectable ? »

« Bien sûr que non mademoiselle, mais la famille Potter a déjà payé et vous voulez leur prendre ce qui leur appartient de droit. »

« Je crois que vous vous trompez mon cher monsieur. Ce _nocturna follet_ ne leur appartient en aucun point, il m'a choisi comme étant son unique maîtresse, je me dois donc de payer le même prix que les Potter. Et en ce qui concerne le paiement de cette famille ce n'est en aucun cas mon problème. J'exige par conséquent de connaître la somme de départ ! » elle le darda de son regard vairon, n'admettant aucune autre proposition que la sienne.

« La terreur de retour. » marmonna Harry. Il se prit un autre coup de pied le faisant grimacer, il allait vraiment avoir un bleu si cela continuait. Sa sœur l'ignora.

Les adultes regardaient le manège de Cassandra, Severus comprit à ce moment comment il se faisait avoir à tous les coups et ne put que se féliciter d'avoir au moins batailler. Remus posa une main sur le bras de sa fille pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait se calmer. Elle lui envoya une moue d'excuse.

« Le prix de départ était de 1000 galions. »

« C'est cher payé. Voilà l'argent. » annonça Remus en sortant la somme demandé de sa bourse sans fond.

« C'était pas si compliqué. »

Le vendeur, mécontent, ne releva pas cette remarque et encaissa l'achat. Finalement il avait un peu de cervelle, se dit Harry.

« Voulez-vous autre chose ? »

Les trois enfants se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, c'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent un sifflement provenant du fond du magasin. Ils se regardèrent interloqués. Avaient-ils bien entendu quelqu'un demander 'une souris, j'en veux une !' ?

« Vous l'avez aussi entendu ? » questionna Harry, surpris par l'intonation de la voix.

« Entendu quoi ? » demanda Severus.

Les enfants ne répondirent pas et se précipitèrent vers le fond obscur du magasin. Remus les suivit, lui aussi avait entendu cette voix, il se demandait pourquoi Severus ne l'avait pas comprise. Il tira le rideau bleu et tomba sur une petite pièce sombre et pleine de vivariums. Tous les serpents sifflaient et regardaient les trois jeunes Dragonest au milieu de la pièce.

 _« Oh, des deux patesss ! Manger ! Donnez-nous à manger bande de ssserpillières sans cervelle ! »_ siffla l'un d'entre eux.

Les Dragonest s'étaient retournés d'un bloc vers celui qui venait de parler. Harry s'approcha du vivarium. Il lança un regard vers sa sœur et son frère pour voir s'ils avaient eux aussi entendu. D'après leur visage choqué, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Même celui de Remus reflétait la surprise, ce qui en disait long.

« Euh... » Harry hésita sur la démarche à suivre.

 _« Le deux pattesss est sourd ? »_

 _« Le deux pattes à un nom je te signale ! »_ dit Harry mécontent de se faire insulter par un serpent, même si celui-ci était magnifique avec ses écailles blanches et bleues.

 _« ... »_ le serpent le regarda l'air sidéré, si on pouvait lire les expressions de serpents _« Un parleur ! Un parleur ! Enfin ! »_ il glissa le plus près vers la vitre pour le voir un peu mieux.

Tous les serpents de la pièce s'étaient stoppés à l'entente de la voix d'Harry, mais maintenant ils ne faisaient que bouger comme des déments pour pouvoir mieux voir le 'parleur'. Ce qui créait un boucan pas possible. Cassandra s'approcha de son frère et tapota sur son épaule pour qu'il lui fasse face. Remus n'avait plus les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Severus non plus, n'était pas mieux que lui.

Harry, lui, se disait que s'il avait compris le reptile, Cassandra et Alex devaient eux aussi l'avoir compris. Sinon ils ne l'auraient pas suivi stupidement comme ça jusqu'ici.

« Harry... Tu... Tu viens de parler la langue des serpents ? » demanda Remus, il était troublé car bien qu'il ait compris le sens de la phrase, il savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas été dite en anglais normal.

« Quoi ? Mais non, j'ai parlé normalement ! »

« C'est vrai Harry, nous l'avons tous entendu. » affirma Severus.

Le brun haussa les épaules pas réellement convaincu, c'est vrai quoi ? Pourquoi ils disaient qu'il pouvait parler le serpent alors que tout le monde avait assimilé ce qu'il avait dit, non ? Seul Severus le regardait bizarrement. Cassandra et Alex était simplement surpris mais ne pouvait rien dire. Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Et si...

« Je te jure Harry, c'est pas une blague. T'es une putain de Fourchelangue ! » s'exclama Alex derrière sa sœur, il avait directement vu où Severus voulait en venir.

« Bah vous aussi vous devez l'être ! » Cassandra et Alex le regardèrent, étonnés. Roh, pourquoi il devait toujours être celui qui expliquait ? Il poussa un soupir mentale et sourit amusé « Vous, avoir, entendu, voix. Donc vous, comprendre, langue. Moi, la comprendre, et la parler. Donc vous, aussi parler, Fourchelangue ! » Tiens, il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais où ? Il chassa cette idée parasite et se reconcentra sur ce qu'ils disaient.

« Harry ! Nous ne sommes pas idiots ! » s'exclamèrent les autres membres Dragonest.

« Laissez-moi en douter. » trois paires deux yeux vairons le fusillèrent.

 _« Parleur, donnes moi à manger ! Une souris une toute petite souris, sss'il vous plaît. »_

 _« Tss, tais-toi la vipère. »_ Cassandra n'aimait pas beaucoup les serpents, mauvais souvenirs pour elle.

 _« Cass' toi aussi ! »_

« Vraiment ? Je parlais vraiment Fourchelangue ? » elle commença à sautiller sur place, toute heureuse d'avoir un don. Remus se frappa la tête avec sa main, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient devenir si en plus ses enfants commençaient à apprendre le Fourchelangue ? Poudlard était mal barré.

« Plus maintenant. » fit remarquer le vendeur. Ce dernier frissonnait à chaque fois que l'un des enfants parlait dans cette langue, il commençait même à avoir peur de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Le Fourchelangue était toujours associé aux mages sombres. Et il ne voulait pas nuire à sa clientèle avec ceux-là. « Si vous voulez bien sortir, ceci n'est vraiment pas un endroit idéal pour des enfants. » il déplaça le rideau laissant sortir les deux adultes encore sous le coup de la surprise.

« Trouillard. » murmura l'un d'eux.

Les trois enfants s'approchèrent pour former un cercle et chuchotèrent, le vendeur s'exaspéra et les poussa vers l'entrée. Les enfants se dégagèrent ne voulant pas être brusqués.

« Attendez je reviens. » dit Harry. Il se glissa vers le premier vivarium et se baissa au niveau du serpent blanc et bleu, il venait de se souvenir de ce que la jeune fille mystérieuse lui avait dit. Et bien que cela n'avait été qu'une coïncidence, il voulait le serpent. « _Veux-tu venir avec moi ? »_ c'était une question qui n'admettait qu'une réponse précise.

 _« Bien sssûr, stupide deux pattes. »_ siffla le serpent avec joie, heureux de sortir de cette cage en verre. Il glissa le long du bras que le jeune sorcier lui tendait et s'enroula autour de son cou. Il ne mesurait pas plus d'une trentaine de centimètre, on ne pouvait quasiment pas le distinguer.

 _« Si tu continues tes surnoms, tu finis dans mon assiette mon vieux. »_ s'amusa Harry, son serpent siffla, outré.

 _« Tu devrais être honoré de m'avoir comme compagnon espèce d'idiot. »_ Harry roula des yeux en rejoignant sa famille au comptoir du magasin.

« Bien alors, trois chouettes, un serpent de glace. Un total de 80 gallions s'il vous plaît. » Lorsque le groupe de phénomènes sortit du magasin le vendeur s'était écroulé sur son siège.

La rue s'était bien calmée depuis leur entrée à l'animalerie. Il y avait passé à peu près une heure et demie. Assez longtemps pour que la plus part des magasins ferment et qu'il ne restent que très peu de passant dans l'allée. Ils marchèrent pendant un petit moment pour se dégourdir les jambes et s'arrêtèrent ne sachant pas où se rendre.

« On fait quoi ? » demanda Cassandra.

« Go chez Ollivander ! » cria Harry en détalant vers la boutique de baguette.

« Harry ! Reviens immédiatement espèce de garnement de mes deux ! » hurla Remus totalement épuisé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux clairs et prit le même chemin que son fils, suivit de Cassandra et Alex. Le chat trottait près d'eux.

« Severus, tu vas où ? »

« Chez Madame Guipure. » lança-t-elle sèchement.

Remus le regarda s'éloigner, songeur. Il fut vite rattrapé par la réalité lorsqu'il arriva devant la vitrine du fabriquant de baguette. Son fils semblait comme paralysé. Pourquoi Harry ne bougeait pas ? La réponse vint d'Alex.

« Oh bordel de merde! Les veracrasses sont là ! »

« Je me permets de te reprendre, mon très estimé frère. Oh doux Merlin ! Les veracrasses sont là ! »

Tous les Dragonest regardèrent à l'intérieur du magasin, et virent la famille Potter au complet. Harry serra les poings. Non, _ils_ ne gâcheraient pas sa journée par leur présence. Même s'il les détestait, il ne devrait pas s'en faire autant. Une boule se coinça dans sa gorge.

« Harry, pourquoi veux-tu une deuxième baguette ? »

Son intention se détourna de la scène familiale devant lui pour regarder Remus. La réponse était évidente pourtant, même Alex et Cassy regardaient l'adulte. Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, cherchant ses mots pour expliquer son sentiment bizarre. Il savait qu'il devait avoir une autre baguette, c'était comme s'il était pour l'instant incomplet.

« Bah, c'est un peu comme s'il me manquait une part de moi. » lâche-t-il désinvolte « Sev' n'est pas là ? » fit-il pour changer de sujet, le jeune garçon n'aimait pas beaucoup parler sentiments.

« Partit chercher nos uniformes chez Madame Guipure, j'aurai aimé être avec lui. Elle est tellement cool. » pleurnicha Cassandra.

« Bon on rentre ? » demanda Alex.

« Et pas qu'un peu ! » Harry plaça un masque neutre sur son visage. Il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver, surtout avec sa famille. Il rentra donc dans le magasin, la tête haute. La pièce n'était rien d'autre qu'un comptoir avec derrière, d'énormes étagères regroupant des centaines voire des milliers de baguettes dans des petites boîtes. Tout avait l'air poussiéreux et les boîtes étaient tellement entassées les unes sur les autres, qu'elles étaient prêtes à s'écrouler à tout moment. On se demandait même pourquoi elles ne l'avaient pas déjà fait avec toutes ces explosions. Magie ?

Les deux Potter adultes se retournèrent pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Ils le regardèrent de haut en bas, le jugeant probablement sans intérêt car ils revinrent à leur fils de onze ans. Le Survivant, d'après les journaux.

« Antoine ne t'inquiète pas, si tu prends autant de temps à choisir c'est parce que tu es puissant mon cœur. » déclara Lily Potter en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns-roux de son fils.

« Maman ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Et je sais que je suis puissant, j'ai battu Vous-Savez-Qui alors que je n'avais qu'un an. » le garçon gonfla sa poitrine d'orgueil.

Les trois enfants Dragonest se regardèrent et sourirent sadiquement. Oh non c'était reparti pour un tour, pensa Remus. Le père Potter allait répondre lorsque...

« Qui ça ? »

« Pardon ? » fit l'enfant, soufflé qu'on ose couper la parole au père du Survivant. Il se retourna pour tomber sur le trio.

« Qui est-ce que tu as battu ? » enchaîna Cassandra en battant des cils.

Antoine failli se mettre à rougir devant la jeune fille mais il se retint. Il était habitué à tous ses fans qui l'observaient ainsi. Elle devait probablement être idiote si elle ne savait pas qui il avait battu, mais bon au moins sa beauté compensait. Il remonta le menton et dit d'une voix assurée.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres bien sûr ! »

« Dark Vador ? »

« Hein ? » répondit intelligemment le 'héros'.

« Son élocution est impressionnante, ainsi que sa culture. » constata Alex.

« La débilité est de famille non ? »

« Je crois bien que oui, mon très cher Harry. » Cassandra porta une main à sa bouche grande ouverte.

« Je ne vous permets pas ! » cria Antoine rouge de colère.

« On se permet tout seul. » rétorquèrent les Dragonest.

Remus traversa la salle pour se mettre derrière eux, au cas où ça dégénérait. Il vit les deux Potter adultes se rapprocher et être prêts à intervenir. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas tant changé physiquement que mentalement. Ces doutes furent prouvés quand Potter ouvrit la bouche.

« Je vous prierai de vous adresser sur un autre ton à notre fils, qui plus est le Survivant. » le père plaça une main protectrice sur l'épaule du brun-roux.

« Ils vont nous la ressortir à chaque fois celle-là ? » demanda Harry, légèrement agacé.

Alex inclina la tête pour y réfléchir. C'était une question qui demandait une plus intense réflexion.

« Tu nous as toujours pas répondu, qui est-ce que tu as vaincu ? »

« Mademoiselle, Antoine a battu Vol... Voldemort ! » La jeune femme avait buté sur le nom, et des frissons étaient visibles sur la peau de son fils. Alors comme ça, notre très cher Survivant avait peur d'un nom ? Intéressant.

« Et alors ? »

« Comment ça ? Et alors ? » s'exclama Lily scandalisée, « Écoutez-moi bien, vous trois. Osez ne serait-ce que vous en prendre à mon unique fils, et je... »

« Est-ce une menace... Madame ? » intervint Remus laissant sa phrase en suspension. Il n'allait pas laisser qui que ce soit menacer ses enfants. Et encore moins les Potter. Il afficha un air hostile, déstabilisant Lily et James.

Le visage d'Harry s'était fermé à la mention d' _unique_ fils. Cette femme ne se rappelait même plus qu'elle avait eu un autre enfant ? C'était pitoyable. Finalement, Remus avait eu raison de dire que les Potter n'étaient qu'une bande de raté sans cervelle vivant pour l'aspect. Il était bien heureux qu'ils l'aient abandonné.

« Potter. Très bien, mais que vos enfants n'embêtent pas le mien. »

Antoine grogna, pas du tout d'accord. Sa mère le protégeait beaucoup trop.

« Veuillez m'excuser de cette attente. » annonça Ollivander en sortant d'une rangée sombre. « Oh ! Bonjour Seigneur Dragonest, héritiers et héritière Dragonest. Je m'occupe de vous dans un instant. » il leur adressa un sourire tordu alors que le loup-garou inclinait la tête en guise de salut. Le vendeur tendit une baguette à Antoine en retenant son souffle.

Le fils Potter la prit, l'agita... mais rien ne se passa. Il la reposa déçu.

« Bizarre... » dit Ollivander, il contempla la baguette en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.

Harry en avait plus que marre d'attendre, et pourquoi ne pas commencer à essayer les baguettes tout de suite. Tiens, celle-là fera l'affaire. Il enjamba l'espace le séparant de ce qu'il voulait et l'attrapa d'un geste vif. Il sentit immédiatement une chaleur réconfortante le parcourir. Harry se sentait transporté dans une douce étreinte, l'étreinte d'une mère. Sa baguette lança des étincelles argentées et noires. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage choqué d'Ollivander.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Cette baguette ne devrait pas vous être destinée, Monsieur Dragonest. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » s'interrogea Harry.

« Hé bien, voyez-vous. Cette baguette mesure 27,5cm. Elle est faite de Houx et a pour cœur magique une plume de phénix. Une seule autre baguette a une même plume de phénix que la vôtre, et il est étrange que ce soit la même baguette qui a fait la cicatrice de monsieur Potter. En sachant qu'elle appartenait à Vous-Savez-Qui. Et si j'avais dû choisir quelqu'un pour la baguette de Houx, j'aurai plutôt pris Monsieur Potter. Vous comprenez, il a vaincu le mage noir. J'ai pensé qu'elle lui était destinée, mais en fait non. » le regard de Ollivander se perdit dans le vague.

Harry lui aussi était songeur. Il avait donc la baguette jumelle de Voldy chéri ? Cela s'annonçait passionnant.

De l'autre côté, Antoine fulminait sur place. Comment ce débile osait prendre _sa baguette_ ?! Elle devait être à lui ! Il était le Survivant ! Celui qui les avait sauvés. Il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et juste au moment où il allait commencer à hurler qu'on lui rende sa baguette, un individu non identifié débarqua.

« PEACH POWA ! Je viens à la rescousse de mes petits hippogriffes égarés ! » une bombe rose venait de débouler en coup de vent et s'était placé entre eux. Personne ne compris réellement ce qui était en train d'arriver. « Remus payes ! Les jeunes suivez-moi ! » il les attrapa par le bras et les entraîna vers la sortie. Laissant derrière eux une famille Potter bouche-bée.

Cassandra se défie le plus rapidement de l'emprise de son oncle. Ils étaient dehors et remontaient au pas de couse la rue marchande, le ciel était plus sombre que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés chez Ollivander.

« Tu nous expliques ? » elle s'était plantée en plein milieu de la route, les mains sur les hanches et certain passant la dévisageaient.

« Mmm, bonne question. » affirma Severus en secouant ses cheveux blonds.

Personne n'insista, conscient que leur oncle les avait sauvé d'une crise imminente. Et de toute façon, ils étaient trop épuisés pour batailler. Ils attendirent dans un coin que Remus les rejoigne, puis ils transplannèrent à la maison dans la forêt. Elle était restée comme le loup-garou l'avait lassé. Il en était très heureux. Severus enleva son déguisement, et s'apprêta à leur dire au revoir.

« Le directeur doit patienter. La rentrée est pour bientôt, on se reverra à Poudlard. »

Les trois enfants le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Ils secouèrent leur main lorsque Severus transplanna à Poudlard. Oui, c'est vrai, ils allaient bientôt le revoir. Plus que quelques jours à patienter.

Harry regarda la Lune, haute dans le ciel et quasiment pleine. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

« C'est demain, pas vrai ? »

Remus se contenta de sourire lui aussi et il les fit entrer dans leur nouvelle demeure.

* * *

 _Chapitre difficile à écrire mais je ne me suis pas découragée ! :o_

 _Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

Après un mois de silence me revoila, mais bon hum... désolée ? Je crois que je vais prendre plus de temps pour publier. Dans ce chap vous verrez sans doute que je galère un peu. Sinon passons, une question m'a été posée : Harry sait il qu'il est l'élu ? Je ne pense pas mais Remus a des doutes.

Merci à mon p'tit thon qui me corrige et qui m'a aidé à écrire quand j'étais en panne d'inspi !

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab tout à J.K.R. Mais sérieusement si j'avais une boîte bleue comme dans Doctor Who je remonterais le temps pour la rencontrer et changer quelques trucs dans l'histoire ! (c'est beau de rêver...)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Pleine Lune en approche !**

31 juillet 1991

Dumbledore tournait en rond dans son bureau. Il ne savait pas précisément comment il devait faire les choses. D'habitude il y arrivait facilement, surtout pour manipuler les gens, mais là ce n'était pas qu'une simple manipulation. Il allait devoir rappeler à Lily qu'elle avait un autre fils, et le directeur ne savait pas du tout comment elle réagirait. Soit elle repiquerait une crise ou alors...

Le vieil homme secoua la tête. Il remit ses lunettes en demi-lune en place alors que l'horloge magique sonnait 19 heures. Il allait être temps d'y aller s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il rangea tous ses documents d'un coup de baguette, les faisant entrer dans un tiroir qui se ferma à double tour. Il s'avança vers la cheminée et y entra, en ayant pris au passage de la poudre de cheminette. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien laissé et que Fumeseck était bien à sa place.

« Manoir Potter. » Prononça-t-il distinctement en jetant la poudre dans la cheminée qui s'embrasa d'un feu vert.

Il ne sentit qu'une légère compression durant le voyage, habitué depuis longtemps à ce moyen de transport. Dumbledore vit de nombreuses pièces défiler devant lui. Salon rose, meubles de marques, chambre à coucher... La compression diminua pour finalement s'estomper totalement. Il sortit d'un pas souple de l'âtre noircit. Le directeur épousseta sa robe mauve et sa longue barbe blanche pour faire partir la suie.

« Professeur ! Vous êtes venu pour mon anniversaire ? » Demanda Antoine tout sourire, en relevant sa tête de la bataille explosive qu'il était en train de jouer avec Ron. D'ailleurs il était en train de perdre et essayait désespérément de gagner.

Dumbledore inspecta brièvement le salon pour ne trouver que les deux jeunes. Il les salua distraitement trop occupé à penser à autre chose.

« Hmm, je voulais voir ta mère. Est-ce qu'elle est là ? » il ne remarqua pas le sourire s'affaisser sur le visage d'Antoine. Mais celui-ci se reprit.

« Oui, elle est dans la cuisine à tout préparer. Maman m'a dit que se serait une super grande fête comme c'est la dernière avant Poudlard. Et papa a dit que j'aurai une surprise gigantesque ! »

« Ouep' ! Je suis sur que t'auras un nimbus 2000 mon pote ! » déclara Ron enthousiaste, en mâchant la bouche grande ouverte ses checogrenouilles. « Dis tu me le prêteras ? Hein ? »

Le directeur passa devant eux ne se préoccupant plus de ce qu'ils disaient. C'était des enfants après tout, rien qui ne vaille la peine d'y consacrer son temps. Mais les deux jeunes avaient remarqué l'air préoccupé du plus vieux, et Antoine fit un signe à Ron de le suivre. Les sorciers se cachèrent derrière la porte fermée de la cuisine mais n'entendirent que des bruits sourds.

« Lily, bonjour. Désolé de vous déranger aujourd'hui mais je dois vous dire quelque chose pendant que James n'est pas là. » annonça le vieil homme en s'asseyant sur une chaise après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

« Bien sur Albus. » Lui dit-elle en continuant ce qu'elle faisait. « Tudy vas mettre ces décorations dans le couloir. Sachy range-la chambre de Antoine et Ron. Je vous rappellerai si j'ai besoin de vous. » Elle congédia les elfes de maison d'un geste de la main avant de se retourner vers son ancien professeur. « Ah ! C'est la folie, je n'ai pas une minute à moi dans cette maison. James est partie faire je ne sais quoi et Antoine ne fait que jouer ! » S'exclama avec amusement la rousse.

« Je vois ça. »

« Pourquoi cet air sombre Albus ? » S'interrogea Lily en fronçant les sourcils. « Et que vouliez-vous me dire de si important pour ne pas vouloir la présence de James ? »

La tension monta d'un cran alors que le Directeur cherchait un échappatoire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir aujourd'hui... Mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, comme disent les moldus. Il se racla la gorge et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Lily, vous vous souvenez de cette nuit ou Voldemort vous a attaqué ? » La jeune femme se crispa mais hocha la tête l'encourageant à poursuivre. « Vous devez aussi vous rappelez, que je vous avais convoqué dans mon bureau. »

La sorcière croisa les bras sur la table en réfléchissant rapidement. Oui, elle s'en souvenait très bien même. Mais Dumbledore ne devait pas le savoir. Lily fit comme si elle venait de s'en souvenir et prit un air un peu sombre. Cela inquiéta un peu le directeur mais il soupira de soulagement quand vint la réponse.

« Brièvement oui. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'observer par dessous ses cils.

Dumbledore remit ses lunettes en place et prit un bonbon au citron qui se trouvait au milieu de la table. Il le déballa de son plastique, le plaça sur sa langue et le savoura. Lily observa son manège pendant un moment avant de s'irriter.

« Albus, je sais que vous êtes un grand sorcier mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à être occupé. J'ai des choses à faire, alors si vous voulez me dire quelque chose dépêchez-vous par Merlin ! James ne va pas tarder et Antoine doit s'impatienter... » Le directeur venait de lever une main pour lui couper la parole, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Lily je m'en excuse par avance mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez grave. Et ça m'étonne que vous ayez pu l'oublier si facilement. Surtout en ce jour. » Que c'était amusant de retourner la faute sur les autres. Dumbledore vit une lueur d'interrogation passer dans les yeux de son interlocutrice et ne pu réprimer un micro sourire de satisfaction.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Elle se redressa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai lancé un sort de silence sur la pièce. Antoine et Ron ne pourrons rien entendre. »

« Bien, venez en aux faits. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps et il se fait tard. » Ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour elle tout ça. Elle se rassit en crispant sa mâchoire et alluma rapidement des bougies d'un coup de baguette.

« C'est vous qui l'avez voulu. Laissez-moi donc vous racontez une petite histoire. » Lily retint son souffle. « Le 31 octobre, par une nuit froide, un mage noir plein de puissance décide d'attaquer une famille. Nous savons très bien pourquoi. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu qu'au moment où il attaquerait le sort lui soit retourner par un jeune garçon pas plus âgé de un an. Lorsque ses parents arrivèrent sur place. Ils trouvèrent la maison détruite et un tas de robes noires fumantes devant le survivant. Cependant, le jeune garçon n'était pas le seul fils qu'ils avaient. Mais par certaines circonstances, ils décidèrent d'abandonner leur plus jeune fils. Ce dernier s'appelait Harry. » Lily ne pouvait plus prononcer un son, sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe.

« Albus... » Le grand sorcier ne l'écouta pas et continua son manège en se tapotant le menton du doigt. Une larme ruissela le long de la joue de la rousse.

« La jeune mère avait décidé de donner le garçon à sa sœur pour le protéger. Mais maintenant, alors que l'heure est venue de le reprendre, elle l'a complètement oublié. Et moi, je me retrouve dans une situation précaire. Que faire du petit Harry ? » Termina-t-il joyeusement.

« STOP ! » Hurla Lily colérique. « Je n'ai pas complètement oublié ! Et vous me l'avez dit vous même qu'il serait plus protéger avec ma sœur qu'avec nous... En plus Antoine a besoin de nous ! »

« Calmez-vous mon enfant, nous savons très bien que c'était dans son intérêt. Et nous pouvons toujours le chercher chez sa tante. » Annonça paisiblement le vieux fou.

« Mais... Comment je vais le dire à James ? Et à Antoine ! Il ne sait même pas qu'il a un frère ! » S'horrifia Lily. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et commença à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités.

« Nous devrions d'abord vérifier qu'Harry va bien. Restez assise Lily ! » S'exclama le vieux en la voyant se relever. « Je vais moi-même aller le chercher. C'est plus simple ainsi. » Le directeur se releva et la contourna pour sortir de la pièce. Lily le suivit du regard, songeuse.

« On peut être curieux mais ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes les garçons. » Sermonna gentiment Dumbledore en voyant les deux enfants tomber en avant alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

« Pa-pardon professeur... » Bredouilla Antoine rouge comme une tomate de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. « Mais je n'écoutais pas ! Je voulais demander à maman quand les invités arriveront. » Essaya-t-il de mentir avec aplomb alors que sa mère lui faisait les gros yeux.

« Antoine Daniel Potter... » Gronda Lily sévèrement. « Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas me déranger quand je suis en cuisine avec quelqu'un ! »

« Mais maman ! Je m'ennuie et Ron aussi ! » Pleurnicha le héros. « Hein ? Dis que tu t'ennuies ! » Le rouquin hocha la tête pour montrer son accord « Tu vois ! Même lui le dit ! » S'exclama Antoine tout content.

Le jeune femme soupira désespérément devant l'attitude de son fils et alla s'occuper de lui en jetant un dernier regard lourd de sens au directeur. Ce dernier perdit son sourire de papy gâteau une fois le groupe parti et se dépêcha de sortir de la demeure sans croiser personne.

« Ah ! Albus ! » L'appela une voix.

« Bonjour James. » Salua le vieux fou en voyant arriver l'auror avec un long paquet. « Pas trop occupé ? »

« Non, c'est bon j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Antoine va être content. Pourquoi vous aviez besoin de moi ? » Rigola le brun continuant à monter les marches du perron, il remit ses lunettes en place et ébouriffa ses cheveux pour se donner un air plus cool. Le père Potter n'avait pas autant changé depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, voir il était devenu pire, mais sa confiance aveugle envers son ancien directeur n'avait fait que grandir. « Vous savez que vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi. »

« Non ça ira merci quand même. Je voulais souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Antoine comme je ne serai pas là ce soir. » Mentit joyeusement le directeur tenant la porte pour laisser passer le père. « Mais évitez de le lui rappeler, le petit était assez déçu en l'apprenant. » Grimaça le sorcier.

« Je n'en doute pas... » Soupira James en secouant la tête. « C'est dommage mais vous pourrez toujours venir le fêter avec nous une autre fois. » Proposa tout de même le père.

« J'y réfléchirai mais se sera très peu probable entre l'école à diriger et mon poste au magenmagot je n'ai même plus de temps pour moi ! » Soupira légèrement Dumbledore avant de reprendre en souriant. « Mais j'ai été heureux de vous voir James on se reverra peut être pour l'entraînement d'Antoine la semaine prochaine. »

« Malheureusement non, j'ai une mission qui me prend tout mon temps libre alors je suis désolé. Mais si Lily va à Poudlard en tant que professeur alors sûrement nous nous croiserons. A bientôt Albus et prenez soin de vous ! » Rigola le père Potter avant de refermer la porte derrière soi laissant le directeur tout seul.

Celui-ci soupira et sortit des barrières de protection pour transplanner à Little Whinging. Le quartier n'avait pas changé en 10 ans, tout était resté comme avant prenant seulement un coup de vieux avec le temps. Quelques passants le regardèrent bizarrement alors que le vieux sorcier sortait du coin d'une rue opposée.

« Excusez-moi. » Interrompit le vieux fou en s'approchant d'un couple « Est-ce que les Dursley habitent toujours ici ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment en faisant un sourire de papy gâteau.

La jeune femme qui devait avoir dans les 25 ans le regarda suspicieusement avant de prendre la parole.

« Que leur voulez-vous monsieur... ? »

« Rien de mal bien sûr, c'est à propos de leur neveu Harry Potter. » Sourit le citronné avant de voir que l'homme se mit devant sa compagne en le détaillant de bas en haut ce qui ne fit que l'irriter mais il resta de marbre.

« Harry Potter ? Jamais entendu parler, les Dursley n'ont qu'un seul fils qui s'appelle Dudley. Et je pense que tout le monde saurait s'ils avaient un neveu. » Répliqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard pour le mettre en garde.

« Vous devez faire erreur, monsieur. » Reprit la femme. « Si vous cherchez quelqu'un du nom de Harry Potter adressez vous à la police. »

« Mais non voyons ! Harry Potter doit vivre ici ! Vous ne devez pas vivre depuis longtemps dans ce quartier c'est tout. » Et il les planta la, en cherchant la maison des Dursley, le 4 Privet Drive.

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever derrière lui mais Dumbledore n'en tint pas compte. Au bout de quelques minutes il repéra la maison toujours la même et s'approcha d'elle. Le sorcier remarqua immédiatement que ses enchantements d'il y a 10 ans n'avaient pas fonctionné. Une peur sourde s'empara de lui alors qu'il essayait de se calmer. Il toqua plusieurs fois avant que des pas lourds ne se fasse entendre derrière la porte.

« J'arrive ! J'arrive ! » Grogna une voix bourrue, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître un énorme pachyderme rouge et essoufflé « Quoi ? Qui vous êtes ? Je veux pas de publicité ni rien de ce genre ici c'est pas assez claire ? » Le bonhomme devint livide en voyant les habits que son homologue portait et essaya de fermer immédiatement la porte mais Dumbledore la retint. « Vous-vous êtes l'un des leurs ! » Bégaya Vernon Dursley avant de devenir encore plus rouge sous le coup de la colère. « Monstre ! Partez de chez moi ! »

« Monsieur Dursley, je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas faire une esclandre pour si peu. » Annonça froidement Dumbledore. « Vous devriez me laisser entrer, ainsi mous pourrions continuer notre discussion si passionnante à l'intérieur. »

Vernon vit tous les voisins les espionner à travers leurs fenêtres et à contre cœur il laissa ce 'monstre' rentrer chez lui. Dès que la porte se ferma une femme mince au cou de girafe apparu à l'angle d'un couloir dans un peignoir.

« Vernon chéri, que se passe-t-il ? Tu mets du temps à revenir... » Elle se figea en voyant le nouveau venu avant de rependre méchamment « Dumbledore... Que venez-vous faire ici ? Ma sœur vous est devenue inutile ? Sortez de chez nous pourriture !»

Le directeur la regarda cracher son venin en gardant un masque d'impassibilité. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole et passa devant elle pour se rendre dans le salon ou il trouva un garçon d'environ 12 ans regarder la télé en se goinfrant de pop-corn. C'était probablement le fils du pachyderme à l'entrée. Dudley ne leva même pas la tête pour voir qui venait d'arriver ce qui en disait long sur son éducation.

« Je pense que nous avons à discuter. » Annonça fermement Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur une chaise du salon. « Et ça risque de prendre longtemps. »

« Nous n'avons rien à faire de vos histoire de monstres ! J'ai dit dehors ! » Hurla Vernon Dursley faisant sursauter de peur son fils qui finalement remarqua le nouveau venu.

« Papa c'est qui ? »

« C'est une personne que tu ne veux pas fréquenter mon Duddlynouchet. » Répondit sa mère d'une voix mielleuse.

« Et moi j'ai dit assit. » Ordonna le vieux sorcier en laissant s'échapper sa magie. Les Dursley se ratatinèrent et se laissèrent tomber sur les chaise près d'eux. Un éclat de peur passa dans les yeux porcins du père de famille alors qu'on entendrait une mouche volé. Finalement le citronné reprit calmement comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Il y a 10 ans, je suis venu déposer Harry Potter le fils de Lily Evans à votre porte durant la nuit. Pour des raisons qui me regardent bien sûr, et là, j'apprends qu'il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ici. Une question légitime doit être posée. Où est-il ? » Menaça Dumbledore faisant pétiller ses yeux de magie.

La lumière vacilla et un sanglot de peur s'échappa de l'endroit où se trouvait Dudley, reprenant courage Pétunia se mit debout entre lui et le sorcier en lançant un regard noir envers le dernier.

« Si ma sœur a abandonné son fils, ce n'est pas mon problème. » Commença Pétunia d'une vois tremblante. « Elle ne mérite même pas d'être mère dans ces conditions ! Mais j'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre. Nous n'avons jamais vu un quelconque bébé du nom d'Harry Potter ici. Et de toute façon nous n'aurions jamais gardé un monstre comme lui sous notre toit ! Il doit sûrement être mort à l'heure qu'il est, au moins il a échappé à votre vie de sauvage. » Termina-t-elle fièrement mais son sourire se fana quand Dumbledore s'approcha dangereusement d'elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je répète encore une fois... Qu'est devenus le bébé que j'ai déposé sur le pas de votre porte le soir du 31 octobre 1881 ? »

Pétunia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine essayant de mettre de la distance entre elle et l'homme mais trembla alors que ses cheveux se hérissaient devant la menace. Vernon grogna et essaya de se relever mais son poids plus un léger sort de jambencoton le firent basculer en avant et il s'écrasa face contre terre.

« Espèce de parasite ! Que m'avez-vous fait ?! » Cria l'homme en essayant de se relever.

« Vernon chéri ! Ça va ? » S'inquiéta Pétunia en se précipitant vers lui, elle essaya de l'aider à se relever mais se retrouva par terre emportée par le poids de son mari.« Dumbledore enlevez ce sort ! »

« J'attends d'abord une réponse. »

« Je vous le jure nous n'en savons rien... » Supplia la moldue laissant de côté sa fierté.

« Vous dîtes la vérité on dirait. » Annonça finalement Dumbledore après avoir fait un rapide tour dans l'esprit de la femme.

« Heureuse que vous l'ayez compris. » Ricana la girafe blanche comme un linge. « Maintenant enlevez ce sort, partez et ne revenez pas avec vos histoires. Nous sommes des gens respectables. »

Le sorcier retira son sort et sortit de la maison passablement énervé. Rien n'allait comme il voulait et encore, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Le directeur inspira l'air chaud de cette journée d'été avant d'aller vers la maison d'en face. Les passants le fixaient comme une bête curieuse ce qui l'agaça d'avantage. Il passa une main sur sa longue barbe en attendant que la propriétaire arrive.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda aimablement madame Figg en ouvrant la porte « Oh Albus ! Bonjour, entrez entrez. Que venez-vous donc faire ici mon cher ami ? » Elle le conduisit dans un salon de vieille femme meublé de meubles en bois et où sentait légèrement le renfermé.

Arabella Figg était une vieille femme sans problèmes, elle vivait au 4 Privet Drive depuis longtemps et s'occupait exclusivement de ses nombreux chats. Cependant il fallait savoir que Madame Figg n'était pas une sorcière, elle était carcmol ce qui l'obligeait à vivre dans le monde moldu. Bien qu'étant très gentille, il arrivait souvent qu'on la prenne pour une folle aux chats.

« J'aimerai vous parlez Arabella. » Soupira Dumbledore d'un air neutre qui jurait avec sa contrariété visible dans ses yeux. « Vous vous souvenez que Lily avait eu des jumeaux n'est-ce pas ? Non merci pas de thé. Un bonbon au citron de préférence. »

« Ah oui ! Lily... c'est triste qu'elle ait laissé ce petit gars. » Elle lui tendit un paquet de bonbons alors que plusieurs chats venaient se frotter à ses jambes. « Mais bon, telle est la vie semée d'embûches ! » Arabella caressa doucement le pelage d'un petit chaton qui vint se lover dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

« Harry Potter n'est jamais allé chez les Dursley. » S'énerva le directeur laissant s'échapper un peu de son aura.

« Albus ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi ! » S'écria la vieille femme en se relevant fâchée. « Et n'essayez même pas de me couper la parole ! Vous m'avez vous même envoyé une lettre pour m'expliquer que vous emmeniez Harry autre part et que je ne devais pas m'en soucier. Vous êtes même venu me voir quand je pensais que c'était faux. »

La colère de Dumbledore fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il prit conscience que quelqu'un s'était débrouillé pour effacer les traces du petit Potter et éviter qu'on le retrouve. Il remercia rapidement Arabella encore perplexe et se dépêcha de partir pour voir la mère Potter. Quelqu'un œuvrait dans l'ombre et il ne savait pas qui, il oublia même de demander à voir les lettres.

Il revint au manoir de la famille Potter et prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de frapper. Un des invités vint lui ouvrir pour qu'il ne reste pas dehors. La fête battait son plein et les cris des enfants ne faisaient que retentir. Dumbledore repéra immédiatement la chevelure rouge avant de se diriger vers elle.

« Albus ? » S'étonna James en le voyant. « Je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas venir. »

« Finalement j'ai pu me libérer, je n'aurai manqué l'anniversaire de ce cher Antoine pour rien au monde James. » Répliqua le citronné en jetant un regard vers Lily. « Lily je peux vous parler un instant s'il vous plaît ? »

« James surveilles Antoine je reviens ! » Ordonna la jeune femme ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, ils allèrent dans la cuisine et attendirent que les autres partent pour verrouiller la porte et discuter tranquillement. « Bien, alors comment il va ? » Lily grimaça en parlant de lui.

Dumbledore soupira de lassitude, épuisé par cette folle soirée. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques heures plutôt devant une Lily à qui il n'arrivait pas à prévoir la réaction. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte mais il n'y prit pas garde et s'assit sur une chaise près de la table pour se reposer. Lily attendit patiemment que le directeur lui réponde en préparant un thé pour elle, de toute façon ça ne servait à rien de presser la situation, sa décision était précise. La jeune femme y avait longuement réfléchi et maintenant elle en était sûre. Le silence sembla s'éterniser mais Dumbledore finit par le couper en annonçant la réponse fatidique.

« Harry Potter est mort ou du moins porté disparu. »

« Je-je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire Albus... » Reprit Lily après un moment d'arrêt. « C'est vrai, il n'a jamais fait parti de la famille, il n'a pas vécu avec nous. C'était mon fils et ça devrait me toucher... Pourtant je ne ressens rien. C'est comme si il n'avait jamais existé pour moi. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes personne ne parla, chacun était plongé dans ses pensés. Ils se réveillèrent brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en claquant laissant passer un James plus qu'énervé. Il vint se planter devant sa femme les bras croisés en tapant du pied. Dumbledore essaya d'intervenir mais James le rembarra froidement.

« Lily, j'attends des réponses maintenant ! » Ragea-t-il.

« Mais... Je... De quoi tu parles James ? » Balbutia Lily trop choquée par la réaction de son mari pour former une question cohérente.

« Tu le sais très bien ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Lily. Harry... » Sa femme regarda désespérément dans la direction de son directeur pour un peu d'aide, mais celui-ci préférait regarder le plafond et faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

Elle inspira profondément et sa peur disparu de ses yeux émeraudes pour être remplacée par de la détermination. Lily mit les mains sur les hanches et était prête à défendre son point de vue lorsque James la devança.

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu affronter cette épreuve toute seule ? Je ne comprends pas, je suis ton mari je serai toujours là pour t'épauler ! J'ai tout entendu. » Souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Mais, tu n'es pas en colère que je ne le considère pas comme notre fils ? » Murmura la sorcière une deuxième fois choquée.

« Bien sûr que non ! » rigola James. « Il n'a jamais vécu avec nous, comment je pourrai le considérer un jour comme un Potter ? Et de toute façon il n'aurait été qu'une pâle copie d'Antoine. »

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en voyant la situation sous cette angle, oui, ce garçon n'aurait pas eu sa place ici. Et ils étaient très bien sans, pas besoin de se souvenir de lui. Les deux parents jurèrent de ne plus jamais en parler et repartir participer à la fête de leur unique fils.

Cependant pour Dumbledore, quelque chose le démangeait dans cette situation. Quelque chose qui ne faisait pas partie de son plan était intervenu pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il grogna de mécontentement avant de décider qu'il s'occuperait de ça plus tard. Ce n'était pas réellement urgent, se disait-il. Mais il ne savait encore pas à quel point la situation lui avait échappée.

Pas loin dans une chambre, sur la tapisserie familiale des Potter, on pouvait voir que la branche qui reliait le nom 'Harry Potter' au reste de la famille se craquelait par morceaux. Un seul coup et le nom disparaîtrait totalement.

* * *

Retour au présent

« Cassandra grouille-toi ! » cria Harry. « Encore 5 minutes ! »

« Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! » Lui parvint la voix étouffée de sa sœur.

Harry descendit en courant les escaliers pour croiser Remus devant la porte. Il lui fit un bref sourire avant de sortir dehors et respirer l'air de la forêt. Il enleva son jean et son tee-shirt pour se retrouver en boxer avant de se retourner et de jeter un sonorus.

« 2 MINUTES ! »

« Harry je crois qu'ils ont entendu maintenant. » Pouffa le loup-garou en sortant de la maison et en se déshabillant.

« On sait jamais avec leur cerveau d'arriéré. » Nargua le jeune garçon en contemplant le ciel qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure.

« C'est bon on est là ! » Cria Cassandra en arrivant en sous-vêtement avec Alex. Harry marmonna un 'pas trop tôt' presque inaudible avant de s'élancer en courant dans la forêt.

« La boule de poile est restée à la maison ? » Souffla Alex à la jeune fille s'élançant à sont tour sur le chemin terreux.

« C'est pas une boule de poile ! » S'outra Cassandra en le dépassant. « Mais ouais elle est restée dans ma chambre. »

« Elle a des poiles sur tout le corps donc techniquement s'en est une. » Ricana Harry en évitant un arbre sur sa route.

Cassandra s'approcha de lui et voulu le bousculer mais Remus lui coupa la route en rigolant ce qui la fit bouder. Elle jeta un regard à son frère qui voulait dire que c'était pas fini avant de repartir encore plus vite. Ils coururent ainsi jusqu'à s'enfoncer profondément dans la forêt et s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière peu éclairée.

Les trois enfants excités comme des puces se dépêchèrent d'aller au centre et attendirent que leur père les rejoigne pour former un cercle. Remus renifla l'air et regarda la Lune se lever lentement puis il sourit comme un gosse qui venait de recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël en avance.

« C'est bon d'être de retour à la maison. » Murmura-t-il alors que Cass et Alex approuvaient mais Harry restait de marbre.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées quand il sentit l'habituel étirement au niveau des muscles comme à chaque transformation. Il prit une profonde inspiration en se relaxant le plus possible et une minute après, à la place de l'humain qui si trouvait là quelques secondes plus tôt, se trouvait un magnifique loup noir aux yeux verts teintés d'ambre.

Le loup plus gros que la moyenne jappa joyeusement en courant un peu partout, suivi de deux autres louveteaux. L'un avec le pelage quasiment blanc l'autre au pelage sable. Le dernier loup sauta sur le premier et commença à jouer avec en le mordant un peu partout, ce qui agaça rapidement la victime qui se mit à courser ses compères.

Remus transformé lui aussi en loup regarda ses enfants s'amuser avant de se mettre devant eux et de hurler à la lune. Les jeux stoppèrent bien que des regards malicieux furent échangés. La seconde d'après une course poursuite démarra à travers les bois, avec très vite en tête le chef de meute.

Harry s'amusa réellement depuis très longtemps. La nuit passa très vite à ses yeux et aux premières lueurs du jour il grogna pour les prévenir et c'est ainsi qu'il couru pour retrouver son précieux lit, totalement épuisé.

« Me réveillez pas avant demain matin. » Grogna le brun en montant lourdement les marches le cerveau embrumé par la fatigue. Il s'affala sur son lit et claqua la porte d'un mouvement de la main, n'entendant pas le rire sadique de sa sœur.

Tout était silencieux dans la chambre du sorcier de 11 ans, soudain un grincement se fit entendre. Une respiration se bloqua alors qu'Harry grognait en se retournant sur le ventre, la personne souffla doucement en se rapprochant du lit et pointa sa baguette sur la forme allongée.

" SPLASH ! »

Harry ouvrit doucement un œil sans faire le moindre mouvement.

« Cassandra... » Murmura dangereusement Harry. « Si tu veux vivre, cours. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la jeune fille pour déguerpir par la porte entre baillée en rigolant.

« Elle va vraiment me faire faire une crise cardiaque avant l'heure. » Soupira Harry encore fatigué, il regarda l'heure et soupira une deuxième fois en voyant qu'il n'était que 6 heures. Il se décida à se lever voulant éviter une deuxième douche froide et se prépara en vitesse.

Harry traversa le couloir sans s'arrêter devant la porte de son frère et descendit au salon pour boire un grand vers de lait. Il attrapa deux glaçon dans le frigo et les glissa discrètement dans le dos de sa sœur qui glapit en sentant le froid. Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais Harry resta imperturbable.

« Alors les jeunes ! Prêts pour Poudlard ? » Sourit Remus en faisant sauter ses aliments dans la poêle.

« Aussi prêt que l'on peut l'être lorsqu'on se retrouve dans une école remplie de sorciers hypocrites et ancrées dans leurs traditions. » Gronda Harry en s'affalant sur une chaise et commençant à lire un livre sur la métamorphose avancée.

« Traduction oui on est prêt ! » grimaça Cassandra en enlevant les deux glaçons dans sont dos.

« Youhou ! » S'enthousiasma faussement le brun en levant les yeux au ciel, il esquissa un sourire en coin en voyant les glaçons quasiment fondus.

« Heureux de l'apprendre. » Ricana son père puis il reprit avec hésitation. « Cass tu emmènes le chat avec toi j'espère ? »

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir laissant son père mijoter avant d'éclater de rire devant sa figure décomposée. C'est vrai que Remus n'était pas très doué avec les animaux et en plus il était trop occupé pour en prendre soin.

« Tu pensais vraiment que je laisserai ce petit ange avec toi ? » Répliqua-t-elle moqueusement.

Harry lâcha un rire sarcastique en allant piquer quelques croissants au milieu de la table. Sa sœur ne laisserait jamais quelque chose de valeur à qui que se soit, Cassandra était bien trop égoïste pour ça. Remus ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de bouder.

« On verra qui rira le dernier mon petit. » Lança ce dernier d'une voix bourrue en haussant un sourcil.

« Ce ne sera certainement pas toi. » Rétorqua le brun aux yeux vairons.

« Tss… Insolent vas ! »

« Insolent non, réaliste tout simplement. » Répliqua-t-il aussitôt, ce qui cloua sur place son interlocuteur.

Remus râla ayant plus que marre que son fils 'adoré' ait toujours le dernier mot. Mais bon, comme on dit c'était l'âge ingrat, ça lui passerait ou du moins il espérait. L'adulte jeta un coup d'œil vers le sorcier et retint une grimace en le voyant sourire sadiquement, prions pour qu'un miracle arrive les amis.

Le loup-garou soupira en passant une main dans sa chevelure sablée, il mangea silencieusement et attendit qu'Alex descende pour débarrasser et mettre son manteau.

« Allez les mioches, en route ! Il serait fort dommage que vous soyez en retard dès le premier jour. » Ce qui lui valu trois regards noirs et une tentative de plaquage plus tard ils étaient devant la voie 9 ¾ du côté moldu.

« 9 ¾. Ils auraient pas pu trouver plus simple ? » Souffla Alex en détaillant le quai sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Quoi ? Tu voulais qu'ils mettent une pancarte dans le style '9 ¾ droit devant' avec une flèche lumineuse en plus ? » Se moqua Harry.

« Bien sûr que non ! Pas de commentaires ! » Paniqua Alex alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche.

« En plus Remus est parti. » Gémit Cassandra en tirant son chariot derrière elle. « Il nous a laissé, nous, ses tendres enfants seuls parmi ces... ces.. ! »

« Tarés ? »

« Pingouins unijambistes ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça furieusement en rigolant. Remus les avait accompagné jusqu'à la gare et Harry avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner qu'il avait disparu dans la foule, les laissant seul et sans aucunes indications sur le chemin à prendre pour passer du côté sorcier.

Harry tira ses affaires jusqu'à la voie 9 et 10 et attendit de voir comment la famille de rouquins allait se débrouiller pour passer. Il ne fut pas déçu quand il remarqua une paire de jumeaux qui fonça dans le mur et disparu. La femme rousse, la mère, se retourna vers lui et sourit.

« Vous allez aussi à Poudlard les enfants ? » Se força-t-elle a sourire.

Le jeune sorcier la snoba et étudia le garçon derrière elle, il devait avoir leur âge et avait des vêtements assez usés. Ce dernier se retourna et l'observa du coin de l'œil où l'on percevait de la jalousie. Vraiment pathétique pensa Harry. Être jaloux de personnes qu'on ne connaissait même pas ? Et puis quoi encore. L'année allait être vraiment bourrée de phénomènes. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il pouvait être dans le tas.

« Oui Madame. » Sourit doucement Cassandra en voyant que ses deux frères ne répondraient pas.

« Ron aussi y va ! Vous savez comment accéder à la voie 9 ¾ mes chéris ? » Demanda mielleusement la femme potelée.

Harry acquiesça distraitement et fonça vers le mur ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de lui répondre. Le jeune sorcier passa au travers et s'arrêta devant un train rouge d'où s'échappait de la fumée. Il y avait pas mal de monde et le bruit était infernal.

« Mes pauvres oreilles, elles vont rendre l'âme avant l'heure. » Gémit Harry.

« Je te l'accorde pour une fois. » Grimaça Alex en le rejoignant.

« Bon dépêchons j'ai pas envie de prendre un compartiment rempli. » S'impatienta la jeune sorcière en partant en trombe vers une porte du train ouverte.

Ils firent monter leurs bagages dans le train et une fois dedans ils les réduirent et les mirent dans leur poche. Harry prit la tête de leur petit groupe et ouvrit un compartiment au hasard, voyant qu'il était vide il s'y installa suivit de Cassandra et Alex.

Quelques temps plus tard le train démarra sous les au revoir larmoyants des parents et les cris de joies des enfants. Mais trois enfants ne se préoccupaient plus de cela, trop occupés sur eux-même. Cassandra ouvrit la cage de son chat et le laissa s'installer sur le ventre de Harry.

« Cass' vire ton chat de là. » Marmonna Harry en sentant un poids en plus.

« Il est très bien là où il est. Et arrête de te plaindre t'as déjà pris une banquette entière tu pourrais partager un peu. » Rigola la blonde alors que le regard noir que lui jeta son frère lui glissa dessus.

« J'ai pas envie d'être gentil là. C'est pas toi qui n'a dormit que deux petites heures ! Alors vire-le sinon je m'en charge, c'est ton dernier avertissement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bougon des fois. » Bouda la jeune fille en reprenant le félin, elle délaissa Harry pour voir ce que faisait Alex. « Tiens c'est pas le règlement de Poudlard ça ? »

Harry tendit l'oreille en entendant 'règlement' car ce qui disait règles disait aussi moyen de les contourner. Il se demanda d'ailleurs où son frère l'avait bien pu trouver car il avait lui aussi chercher mais en vain.

« Si, ça devrait t'intéresser ça. 'L'uniforme est obligatoire et doit être porté par tous les élèves durant leurs heures de cours'. » Un doux sourire vint se loger sur le visage froid d'Alex alors que les yeux de Cassandra s'illuminaient diaboliquement.

« Et c'est parti ! » Cria la jeune fille en sortant tous les uniformes et en se mettant au boulot.

« Remus n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'on reste discret ? » Soupira Alex. « Ok j'ai rien dit. » Retira l'argenté en voyant le regard que lui jetait son frère et sa sœur.

« Le jour où on sera discret sera le jour où les idiots auront un cerveau. » Nargua Harry. « Quand on parle du loup. » S'amusa-t-il en voyant deux garçons de son âge ouvrir la porte.

L'atmosphère devint immédiatement froide et plus personne ne parlait sauf Cassandra qui chantonnait en continuant son œuvre. Le survivant, comme vous l'avez deviné, venait d'entrer dans toute sa splendeur. Il se figea en découvrant le tableau qu'offraient les Dragonest.

Harry étalé de tout son long sur une banquette, les malles ouvertes au sol avec Cassandra qui dansait sur place une paire de ciseaux à la main et Alex qui les fixait glacialement.

« Hum... C'est notre compartiment ici ! Sortez ! » Essaya Antoine avec courage mais il déglutit subitement en entendant le shlack des ciseaux.

Trois paires de yeux le fixèrent.

« Vous avez pas entendu ? Il vous a demandé de sortir ! » Grogna Ron en reconnaissant les enfants qui avaient snobé sa mère.

Un silence passa, puis deux et enfin trois avant que Cassandra intervienne.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle se prendre un vent magistral. »

« Je crois que je mettrais se souvenir dans une pensine et que je le revendrais. Tu penses que je gagnerais combien de gallions Alex ? »

« 3 ? Foutre un vent comme ça à Potter et à Weasley c'est mémorable. » Répondit le jeune garçon après une intense réflexion. « Tu devrais tenter avec Malefoy. »

Harry acquiesça avant de se rallonger sur la banquette et de bailler.

« Hé ! » Cria Ron qui avait remarqué que les trois Dragonest ne les écoutaient plus.

« Vous êtes pas encore partis ? » S'étonna Harry. « Aller du balais. Les ordures se jettent pas ici. »

« Harry t'es désespérant. » Soupira Cassandra.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! » Répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Moi je pensais que c'était pour son compte en banque. » Sourit d'un air sarcastique Alex en refermant son livre pour le ranger dans sa poche.

« Mais pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Maintenant qu'il sait tout je pourrais pas le voler ! » S'exclama d'un air catastrophé la blonde.

Harry secoua la tête et croisa le regard noisette de Potter qui le regardait stupidement. Il lâcha un soupir discret avant d'agiter sa baguette et de les mettre à la porte. Puis d'un geste rapide il la referma.

« Au moins ça de fait. »

Les deux autres Dragonest acquiescèrent en repartant dans leur activité première. Une heure plus tard une jeune fille du nom d'Hermione Granger toqua à la porte mais Cassandra la reconduisit dehors en voyant Harry dormir profondément. Finalement le train commença à s'arrêter et elle dut le réveiller.

« Harry debout j'ai une surprise dépêche ! » Secoua Cassy.

Son frère se mit immédiatement debout en mode alerte avec sa baguette pointé devant son nez. On ne changeait pas les habitudes voyez vous.

« Surprise ? » Demanda Harry encore endormi.

« Mets ça ! Je suis sûre que ça t'ira à merveille. » Rigola la jeune fille.

Harry détailla l'habit qu'elle lui tendait avant de ricaner. Pas que la customisation était raté ! Non, non, non. C'était juste qu'il était en train d'imaginer la tête des profs de Poudlard en voyant les trois Dragonest. Oh oui ! Ils allaient détonner !

« Juste au passage, tu sais que McGo va t'étriper et que Remus sera mit au courant avant demain ? » Sourit Harry d'un air démoniaque.

« Ce sera notre façon à nous d'annoncer la couleur à Poudlard pour les sept prochaines années ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais être sage pendant tout ce temps ? » Fit Cassandra d'un air faussement choqué.

« C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas trop t'en demander. » Ricana Harry avant de se prendre une tape derrière la tête qu'il esquiva. « Où est Alex ? » Demanda le jeune garçon en se changeant.

« Il est parti à la pêche aux contrats, on le retrouvera sur un bateau. C'est parfait ! » S'exclama Cassandra en l'attrapant par la main et l'emmenant derrière lui.

Plusieurs sorcières s'arrêtèrent pour baver devant l'uniforme d'Harry alors que celui-ci avançait le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers la sortie. Ils croisèrent Alex un peu plus loin qui parlait à Malefoy mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Au bout de cinq minutes qui parurent des heures pour Harry, ils sortirent à l'air libre.

« Enfin ! La liberté est à moi ! » Cria Harry alors que plusieurs premières années se retournaient.

« PREMIERE ANNEE ! Par ici ! » Beugla un géant.

« C'est Hagrid ? » Demanda suspicieusement Harry.

Cassandra hocha la tête avant de suivre la masse des premières années qui se dirigeait vers un lac immense. Des groupes de quatre se formèrent pour se répartirent dans différentes barques qui ne semblaient pas très solides.

« Ouep ! Bon on y va les barques sont déjà pleines. » Cassandra s'installa dans une où se trouvaient déjà la dénommée Granger et un certain garçon. « On ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

La née moldue secoua la tête et leur fit de la place, elle se mit à débiter à une vitesse ahurissante tout ce qu'elle savait sur Poudlard et son histoire. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le mal de tête de Harry qui grogna d'agacement.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir lu l'histoire de Poudlard. Et ne te crois pas plus intelligente que qui que se soit, après tout tu n'as péché tes informations que dans des livres. » Coupa Harry.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et ne parla plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils démarrent. Harry soupira, si ça allait être comme ça pendant sept ans il n'était pas sur de tenir.

« Je... Je m'appelle Ne-Neville Lon- » Commença le jeune garçon un peu joufflu.

« Londubat, on sait. » Bâilla Harry ce qui lui valu un coup de coude de sa sœur.

« Moi c'est Cassy et lui c'est Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas il aboie beaucoup mais il ne mord pas... Enfin je crois. » Hésita la blonde ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Neville qui s'empourpra d'embarras.

La traversée se fit ensuite en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près du château. Les lumière étaient allumées dans toute les chambres et se reflétaient sur le lac.

« Wouaaaah ! Ça ressemble donc à ça.. » S'émerveilla Cassy qui se mit à trépigner d'impatience.

D'ailleurs tous les enfants criaient d'excitation et d'émerveillement, seul quelques uns essayaient de demeurer impassible. Chose légèrement raté.

Contrairement aux enfants de leur âge, les deux frères Dragonest ne partageaient pas leur enthousiasme. Alex avait croisé les bras et gardait un masque plus froid que d'habitude. Quant à Harry, il observait attentivement l'établissement et ne se laissa pas charmé par le lieux. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur étrange.

« Bonjour Poudlard, prépare-toi à souffrir. » Sourit sadiquement Harry.

Les lumières vacillèrent dans plusieurs salles mais comme personne ne regardait, jamais personne ne saurait que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Poudlard s'animait.

* * *

Héhé ! Vous en pensez quoi mes petits ? :D (j'arrête juste avant leur entrée, je suis sadique je sais)

Bon moi je vais dodo hein ! J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite, surtout la répartition car elle réserve quelques surprises !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

Oui, j'ai été longue cette fois encore... Mais je vous laisse directement à la lecture. Sorry w

Disclaimer : C'est le monde de J.K.R.

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 5 : Que la fiesta commence !**

Les premières années avaient débarqué quelques minutes auparavant, le professeur McGonagall était directement venue les chercher pour les amener dans les grands escaliers. C'était une sorcière à l'air sévère qui portait une longue robe verte émeraude, et on ne voulait pas la contrarier.

« Professeur McGonagall, voici les premières années. » annonça Hagrid puis il se pencha à son oreille pour être plus discret mais comme sa voix portait loin tout le monde entendit. « Ainsi que les autres. »

« Merci Hagrid. » elle le salua sèchement un peu agacée.

Elle débuta la présentation de l'école et son fonctionnement, tous les enfants étaient attentifs bien que certains prenaient un air détaché. Ils apprirent ainsi le nom des quatre maisons : Gryffondor, la maison du courage Poufsouffle, la maison de la loyauté Serdaigle, la maison de l'intelligence Serpentard, la maison de la ruse.

A la mention de la dernière maison, plusieurs d'entre eux murmurèrent 'mangemort'. La directrice adjointe haussa le ton pour faire taire les commentaires et lança un regard noir à ceux qui avaient parlé.

« Pitoyable. » trancha froidement Harry.

A peine était-il entré dans l'enceinte de l'école que ce qu'il craignait arrivait. Déjà que Remus avait dû accepté des conditions pour qu'Harry accepte entièrement de venir ici, alors si en plus Harry devait supporter tous les ennuis, car oui il était sûr qu'ils auraient des ennuis, il rajouterait d'autres conditions pour rester ou rentrerait directement chez lui. Il en avait marre que les personnes jugent sans connaître.

« Harry, tu sais que les préjugés sont transmis par les parents tu n'y peux rien. » déclara doucement Cassandra en lui serrant la main.

Les trois Dragonest écoutaient à peine, ils s'étaient installés tout au fond dans l'ombre mais surveillaient l'ensemble du groupe, évitant qu'on les remarque trop dès le départ. C'était d'ailleurs assez tendu entre eux depuis qu'ils venaient de mettre pieds à terre. Alex essaya de désamorcer la situation.

« Elle va mettre combien de temps à se rendre compte qu'on n'a pas les uniformes réglementaires ? » demanda Alex adossé contre un mur en pierre en regardant Harry.

« Laisse-lui le temps de reprendre pied à la réalité, les vieux ne s'arrangent pas avec l'âge. » répondit distraitement Harry encore trop plongé dans ses pensées obscures.

« Deux gallions qu'elle nous appelle avant qu'on entre. » paria Cassandra en esquissant un sourire carnassier.

« Avant notre appel lors de la répartition, tu l'as surestime trop Cass'. » nargua Harry en sentant l'appel de l'argent, il se fondit dans la foule dès que la directrice de maison s'arrêta de parler car il pressentait quand il allait y avoir de l'action.

« … Je reviens rapidement, prenez le temps de vous rendre présentable. » finit sèchement le professeur McGonagall en lançant un regard appuyé à Weasley et quelques autres enfants qui avaient leurs vêtements froissés.

Elle s'éloigna du groupe en referment soigneusement la grande porte derrière elle. Immédiatement un brouhaha s'éleva des enfants qui parlaient avec animation sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Un jeune garçon s'avança et fit un sourire prédateur en voyant qu'il avait capté l'attention de tous les étudiants.

« Alors, on dit que Antoine Potter est ici ? »

Les enfants se mirent à chercher leur survivant du regard. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour se montrer et faire face au garçon blond. Il remonta le menton et monta quelques marches pour être au même niveau que l'autre. Lorsqu'Harry l'aperçu il serra les poings en soufflant doucement, sa colère remontait peu à peu.

« Poudlard est la meilleure école de magie, où penses-tu que j'aille, Malfoy ? » cracha Potter.

Malfoy balaya cette question de la main, en se retenant difficilement de répondre, avant de la lui tendre. Son père lui avait expliqué ce qu'il devait faire, créer une alliance avec le survivant pour l'obliger à rejoindre leur camp. Mais s'était un supplice que de s'abaisser à faire ami ami avec lui.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, sinon je ne serai pas là. Il n'y a que l'élite qui devrait être acceptée ici. Mais depuis quelques années le niveau est revu à la baisse. » le blond jeta un regard de dégoût en direction des nés de moldus confus et de Weasley. « Même les belettes sont apparemment autorisées à entrer. D'ailleurs je me demande comment ils ont pu payer l'éducation d'un autre. Enfin bref, viens avec moi et je peux te jurer que tu trouveras des amis... disons plus civilisés. » termina-t-il d'un ton hautain.

Quelques futurs Serpentard ricanèrent, totalement d'accord avec ce qui venait d'être dit. Harry observait l'échange avec attention, s'empêchant d'intervenir. Malfoy marchandait vraiment comme un pied, c'était amusant à regarder. Au moins il saurait qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour satisfaire le blond. Potter était maintenant aussi rouge que Weasley, si on pouvait l'être et semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un futur mangemort pour me dire quels sont mes amis Malfoy ! »

Franchement, tous les mâles Potter étaient-ils tous idiots ou ils le faisaient exprès ? Harry espérait sincèrement que l'idiotie n'était pas génétique, bien qu'il ne craignait plus grand chose de ce côté.

Potter écarta vivement la main qu'on lui tendait et tourna brusquement le dos au blond. Insultant ainsi Malfoy, même si du point de vue d'Harry il ne fallait jamais montrer le dos à un ennemi. Les premières années retinrent leur souffle en se demandant comment Draco Malfoy réagirait.

« Désespérant... » cingla Harry en coupant le silence de mort. « Oups, j'ai parlé trop fort ? »

Potter et Malfoy lui lançaient des regards noirs pour leur avoir ainsi volé l'attention. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que des fantômes traversaient les vitres en leur faisant une frayeur pas possible. Tous les enfants les regardaient bouches bées.

« Oui, oui. Vous aussi... ? » demanda l'un d'eux en essayant de se faire discret.

« C'est étrange, c'est la première fois que je sens ça depuis longtemps... » fit un autre, les fantômes continuaient de converser avec enthousiasme sans se rendre compte de la présence des enfants.

« C'est étonnant, pour une fois vous n'en voulez pas à Peeves. »

« Oh ! Dame Helena, vous devriez l'avoir senti vous aussi non ? »

« Bien sûr Nicholas, je fais parti du château tout de même. » dit le fantôme d'un air courroucé, elle reprit avec un éclat brillant dans les yeux. « Mais cette discussion n'a pas à avoir lieu ici, au milieu des élèves. »

Une teinte plus grisâtre prit place sur les joues de certains fantômes quand ils remarquèrent pour la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Bonjour, vous êtes là pour la répartition ? Je suis le moine gras, j'espère vous voir dans ma maison à Pouffsoufle. » répondit il joyeusement.

Harry se demanda s'ils faisaient de la pub pour leur maison d'eux même ou s'ils étaient forcés, ses questions étaient surtout portées sur la discussion que les fantômes venaient d'avoir. Il les étudia soigneusement et... mais que faisait le fantôme d'une fillette ici ? Harry se frotta les yeux se demandant s'il était le seul à l'avoir vu. La petite fille lui fit un sourire et un rapide coucou avant de disparaître.

« Alex... Tu sais si dans le château il y a des fantômes de filles de notre âge ? » interrogea Harry en les rejoignant au fond.

« Je sais que Mimi Geignarde hante les toilettes du deuxième étage mais je crois bien que c'est la seule enfant fantôme, pourquoi ? Tu as des vues sur une fille fantôme ? » hésita Alex bien que gardant un visage inexpressif.

« Bien sûr que non ! » rougit brusquement Harry.

« Alex tu demandes à Monsieur sans cœur s'il est amoureux. » pouffa Cassandra, s'attirant quelques regards.

Un mouvement des autres enfants les arrêtèrent, le professeur McGonagall était revenue et leurs demandaient d'entrer dans la grande salle. Harry passa devant sa sœur et son frère qui se moquaient encore de lui, il rejoignit un autre garçon. S'il se souvenait bien c'était Londubat.

Le groupe entra dans une salle extrêmement spacieuse, assez pour accueillir quatre longues tables où étaient déjà assis les élèves d'années supérieures. Ils ne faisaient même pas attention aux nouveaux venus, trop pris par leurs discussions. Mais la lueur des chandelles leurs donnaient un air sombre ce qui n'était pas très rassurant en somme. Il leva la tête et tomba sur un magnifique ciel parsemé d'étoiles.

« C'est un plafond magique, je l'ai lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard... » dit la fille aux dents de castor en étalant son savoir.

Harry se demanda comment les gens pouvaient la supporter, peut être que si elle n'essayait pas de faire celle-qui-est-plus-intelligente-que-tout-le-monde-et-je-le-sais, il lui aurait donné une chance mais bon.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par celui du directeur qui les détaillait sans gêne. Il lui sourit d'un air confiant et sadique lorsqu'il sentit Dumbledore effleurer ses barrières mentales. Hé bien, le vieux ne perdait pas son temps.

« _Non, non. Monsieur le dirlo c'est pas bien de violer l'esprit de vos élèves comme ça._ » soupira le Dragonest d'un air défaitiste, il vit le directeur se figer et lui lancer un regard glacial, avant qu'il ne coupe son combat visuel il lui envoya tout de même une dernière mise en garde. Harry se trouvait bien trop gentil de le prévenir. « _A votre place je n'essaierai même pas de tenter de pénétrer l'esprit de mon frère et surtout pas celui de ma sœur. Sauf si vous voulez subir d'atroces douleurs. A vous de voir._ »

Avec étonnement, le directeur lui obéit. Il ne voulait pas se faire une mauvaise image devant les Dragonest dès le début, pensa Harry en retournant à ses préoccupations.

À la table des professeurs, les adultes discutaient entre eux, essayant de voir quels seront les futurs prodiges. Quelques uns d'entre eux observaient trois enfants plus particulièrement d'un air choqué. Il était dur de ne pas les remarquer vu comment les autres premières années s'écartaient d'eux et laissaient un espace important.

Mais Filius Filtwick trouvait ce spectacle des plus amusant. Il tenait là des futurs petits Serdaigles en puissance, quasiment certain de son raisonnement. Mais mon vieux Fifi, il ne faut jamais être certain avec les Dragonest et tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépens.

Minerva n'avait toujours rien remarqué et était partie chercher le vieux choixpeau qui servait à répartir les élèves. Un artefact créé par Godric Gryffondor il y a de cela mille ans, et oui Harry savait cela grâce à Remus et en fait il en savait bien plus qu'il ne laissait paraître et il n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi aurait-il donné l'information aux autres ? C'était bien plus amusant de voir leur tête de poisson hors de l'eau regarder le choixpeau chanter à leur casser les oreilles la chanson de début d'année.

« Tu aurais pu prévenir Harry... » grimaça Cassandra qui ne s'était toujours pas remise du voyage en train.

« Pff... Jamais. » ricana Harry.

« Vous pensez qu'il a réellement une conscience ? Et qu'il peut légilimencier les étudiants ? » intervint Alex un peu anxieux.

« Tu t'en fais trop mon roudoudou d'amour. » gloussa Cassandra en lui tapotant la joue.

« Cass... On avait dit plus de surnoms débiles. » soupira Alex en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« Toi, tu l'avais dit mais moi je n'ai rien promis. » elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis se retourna vers la viei... sa professeur pardon, et attendit patiemment que son nom soit appelé.

Les noms de la liste étaient appelés par ordre alphabétique donc les Dragonest avaient un petit moment à poireauté. Londubat fut appelé et envoyé à Gryffondor, Harry ne pensait pas que ce poltron finirait là-bas. Comme quoi les surprises arrivaient tous les jours. Ensuite on appela Malfoy et sans étonnement le choixpeau l'envoya directement à Serpentard, Alex le regarda avec envie puis se reprit en se passant la main dans ses cheveux argentés.

« Potter, Antoine. » annonça distinctement le professeur de métamorphose.

Ce fut le branle-bas de combat, les élèves s'agitèrent pour mieux apercevoir leur survivant qui avançait d'un pas tranquille et conquérant.

« Potter ? »

« Le Potter ? »

« Celui qui a vaincu Vous-savez-qui ? »

Les murmures furieux s'éclipsèrent lorsque le garçon s'assit et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Plus personne ne parlait et chacun retenait son souffle, s'attendant à ce qu'il aille à Gryffondor. Les élèves le virent plisser les lèvres et blanchir avant que l'artefact n'ouvre sa 'bouche', qui ressemblait plus à une déchirure.

« Gryffondor... » grogna-t-il. Les élève de la table de Gryffondor se levèrent et acclamèrent comme des animaux leur sauveur en chantant 'Potter avec nous !', les Serpentard lui jetèrent un regard dédaigneux alors que les Pouffsoufle et les Serdaigle applaudissaient poliment mais... « Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que tu mérites une quelconque maison, jeune homme. »

Cette simple phrase avait fait taire tout le monde. Les Dragonest se regardèrent tous les trois une question à l'esprit, qu'avait bien pu voir le choixpeau pour hésiter à ce point ?

« Bien sûr que si ! J'ai battu le Seigneur des ténèbres ! » s'exclama Antoine totalement en colère que ce... chapeau remette en cause sa maison. Les élèves de la table hochèrent vigoureusement la tête alors que les professeurs se contentaient d'observer la scène.

« C'était quoi ça ? » murmura Cassandra.

« Je ne sais pas Cass', mais je te promets de le découvrir. » sourit vicieusement Harry en se frottant les mains.

« Monsieur Potter, allez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît. » dit MacGonagall d'une voix sèche.

Dumbledore laissa un pli soucieux se dessiner sur son front, il allait avoir une discussion avec l'artefact. Si il commençait à remettre en cause la présence du héros national en ces murs il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

« Hum, hum. » (1) toussota le professeur MacGonagall en poursuivant la répartition. Elle appela le nom suivant et les enfants défilèrent jusqu'à Blaise Zabini qui fut réparti à Serpentard, et un mangemort de plus se dirent quasiment tous les Gryffondor.

La commissure des lèvres d'Alex se releva pour former un petit sourire avant de disparaître lorsque le directeur se releva attirant toute l'attention. Certains élèves se demandèrent pourquoi trois premières années n'avaient pas été répartis.

« Chers élèves. » le vieux Bubus ouvrit les bras comme s'il parlait à une cour, petite précision cette cour n'est pas plus âgée de dix-sept ans et les plus jeunes de onze, vous voyez le tableau ? Bien, continuons. « J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous accueillons cette année ainsi que celles à venir, une famille fondatrice de cette école qui revient de France. Je vous prie de bien intégrer les Dragonest... » la voix du directeur se bloqua en voyant quels étaient les uniformes des Dragonest, enfin ! Il le remarque !

Minerva les regarda elle aussi et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sure qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Pas du tout Minerva tu n'es pas aveugle, ces trois enfants étaient habillés de façon moldu/sorcier et sans les robes traditionnelles.

« Cassandra ? » demanda innocemment Harry en lui tendant la main.

« Oui Harry ? » répliqua-t-elle tout aussi innocemment.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, et lui lança un regard appuyé ne faisant qu'agrandir le sourire de sa sœur.

« Cassandra... » gronda Harry. « Mes gallions. »

« Tss, je te les reprendrais bien vite. » lança-t-elle mauvaise joueuse.

« C'est ça en attendant c'est moi qui me fait de l'argent. » il évita de justesse un coup de poing qui volait par là et se retourna vers la table des professeurs en faisant une révérence.

De son côté, Severus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Son collègue le regarda bizarrement, le maître de potion n'était pas censé soupirer ainsi ! Où était passé le Snape grincheux qui enlevait des points à qui mieux mieux ? On dirait qu'il s'était fait la malle, sourit Harry en voyant l'air désespéré de son oncle.

« Monsieur Dragonest. » reprit la cruche, c'est pas bien d'insulter les adultes Harry, pas bien du tout, un peu déstabilisée. Elle continua d'un ton plus sévère. « Je vous demanderai de vous changer, ceci n'est pas l'uniforme approprié en ces lieux. »

« Bien madame, nous nous changerons. » répondit froidement Alex.

Cassandra et Harry haussèrent un sourcil dans sa direction, mon dieu Severus ! Tu déteins sur eux les pauvres. Avant de voir le regard complice que leur frère leur jeta, ils soupirèrent.

Albus regarda ces enfants, ils étaient étranges. Très étranges. Et pourquoi leurs yeux étaient de cette couleur ? Il pouvait comprendre que quelqu'un ait des yeux vairons mais que trois personnes les aient dans une même famille, la possibilité que cela soit vrai était quasiment nulle. Pourtant il avait bien la preuve devant lui que oui. Quelque chose de louche se tramait dans cette famille, et ça venait de débarquer dans son château, sur son terrain de jeu.

« Bien. » continua Minerva d'un ton soupçonneux. « Dragonest, Alex. »

Les plus âgés des élèves connaissaient les Dragonest, du moins les sang-purs, et froncèrent les sourcils. Les derniers Dragonest en date avaient mystérieusement disparu, ils pensaient tous que cette famille s'était éteinte et voilà que trois enfants refaisaient surface.

Alex leva un pouce derrière son dos et s'avança vers le tabouret en bois. Il s'assit dessus et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Le silence était total dans la grande salle et aucun son ne résonnait, c'était même pire qu'avec Potter se dit Harry. Après un moment qui sembla s'étirer pour certain...

… le choixpeau ouvrit sa bouche et éclata d'un rire roque à la stupeur de la Grande salle qui n'avait jamais vu rire l'objet magique.

« Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! » gloussa-t-il, Harry vit Alex sourire et ricana, qu'est-ce que son frangin avait bien pu encore inventer ? « Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout. » le tressautement qui secouait l'objet faillit le faire tomber de la tête du garçon.

« Pouvons-nous partager votre hilarité ? » ordonna plus que ne demanda le directeur Dumbledore.

« Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Pour une fois Albus, je ne pense pas. Déjà que je vous révèle la plupart du temps tout ce que je dis aux élèves alors que c'est censé être confidentiel... » Dumbledore pâlit en fusillant du regard le choixpeau, tiens tiens, notre Bubus n'était pas si blanc ? « … Alors vous pouvez toujours courir. Mais je vais être gentil, voilà un petit indice. Attendez vous à des changements Albus car ils arrivent que vous le vouliez ou non. »

« Reprenons. » déclara la ridée... Mais punaise Harry, pourquoi tu lui en veux autant à cette pauvre femme ? Harry lui lança un regard blasé en baillant. Ah oui, la fatigue. « Quelle est la maison de monsieur Dragonest ? »

« Serpentard sans aucun doute. » gloussa-t-il.

Alex se releva en roulant des yeux et passa devant sa sœur et son frère en leur faisant un signe que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, pour eux surtout. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir près de Malfoy et attendit que sa sœur passe.

« Dragonest, Cassandra. »

La jeune fille s'avança avec grâce, ses cheveux voletant dans son sillage. Elle s'assit en repliant ses jambes sous la chaise et posa délicatement l'artefact sur sa tête. Le choixpeau gloussa encore, augmentant l'irritation du directeur et le sourire de Harry par la même occasion.

« Poufsouffle. Et ramène-moi ces gâteaux multicolores dont tu me parlais la prochaine fois. »

Un objet magique était capable de manger ? C'était une nouveauté pour Harry qui scruta bizarrement l'objet. En fait c'était une nouveauté pour tout le monde.

« Bien sur Évangile. » s'amusa Cassandra en rejoignant sa maison silencieuse. Elle passa près de Harry « Tu vas voir, il est amusant et peut t'apprendre des trucs sur ce que tu cherches. »

Le jeune garçon releva la tête tout sourire.

« Pot... » Harry se figea et toute couleur sembla quitter son visage, mais personne ne le remarqua. Minerva secoua la tête. « Dragonest, Harry. »

Harry reprit son souffle, pourquoi donc McGonagall avait voulu l'appeler Potter ? Il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui, Harry n'aurait pas dû être aussi stressé mais pour il ne savait quelle raison il l'était. Ses jambes lui semblaient s'être pris un sort de jambencoton, heureusement ce poids qui lui pesait dessus disparu une fois le chapeau mit sur sa tête.

Harry se retrouva dans le noir et augmenta ses protections mentales au maximum, on n'était jamais très sûr voyez-vous ? La voix roque d'Evangile se fit entendre près de son oreille.

« _Bonjour Harry ! Alors dans quelle maison veux_ _-_ _tu aller ?_ »

« _Tout mais pas Gryffondor._ »

« _Ah ? Pourtant tu as un très grand courage qui ferait pâlir d'envie Godric... Tu y serais très bien je pense._ »

« _Je ne veux pas pour des raisons personnelles, je n'ai rien contre cette maison._ » déclara-t-il d'un air ennuyé. Sans faire attention il laissa l'image d'Antoine filtrer ses barrières.

« _… Oh ! Mais... Alors Antoine.._. ? »

« _C'est Potter._ » cracha Harry. « _Évangile, juste ne dit rien. C'est déjà assez douloureux._ » sa gorge se noua et il se fustigea mentalement d'avoir baissé sa garde même fasse à un allié.

« _C'est la première fois que tu le dis à quelqu'un d'autre n'est_ _-_ _ce pas ?_ » continua tristement le chapeau magique.

« ... »

« _Cassandra a raison tu sais ? Tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus..._ »

« _Laisse_ _-_ _moi le temps_. » se reprit Harry d'une voix dure, il n'aimait pas qu'on le presse.

« _Bien bien, je vois que tu as des milliers de questions qui tournent dans ta tête mais je ne peux pas répondre à tout._ » ricana Évangile en voyant que cela frustrait le jeune Harry.

« _Réponds à ce que tu peux alors._ » soupira Harry en retenant un bâillement, ça ne le ferait pas de bailler alors qu'on le répartissait.

« _Alors, oui tu trouveras les réponses dans le château. Oui, c'est déjà arrivé. Non, tu ne trouveras rien dans la bibliothèque. »_ Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air concentré. _« Et peut être qu'une autre alliée se présentera à toi un de ces jours ?_ »

« _Une autre alliée ?_ »

Le choixpeau rigola en sortant des pensées d'Harry. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et cria la maison du sorcier, beaucoup l'attendait d'ailleurs car ça faisait bien quinze minutes que le garçon aux yeux vairons était sous l'artefact. Et certains étaient près à s'arracher les cheveux tellement ils mourraient de faim.

« Serdaigle, parce qu'il le vaut bien. »

« Cassandra... » marmonna Harry avec un sourire amusé. Des nés de moldus rigolèrent, Harry rejoignit sa table et prit une place libre, tous les regards vrillés sur son dos.

« Bah quoi ? » rigola sa sœur à la table des Poufsouffle, il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

Albus Dumbledore s'était relevé avec un visage un peu irrité bien qu'il fit semblant d'être heureux de se retrouver face aux élèves de l'école qui le regardaient avec admiration pour la plupart. Il ouvrit à nouveaux les bras et commença son discours.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue. Avant que le banquet ne commence j'aimerai rappeler que... »

Harry décrocha trouvant cela barbant, il chercha des yeux quelques personnes qui pouvaient se montrer intéressantes mais les rabaissa rapidement, tous les serdaigles qu'il soient jeunes ou vieux avaient un visage sérieux. Bien que les plus jeunes avaient du mal à le garder. Il soupira mentalement, il allait avoir du pain sur la planche s'il voulait au moins que ses journées ne soient pas ennuyeuses à mourir.

Sans s'en rendre compte ses yeux dérivèrent vers la table de Gryffondor, il croisa le regard anxieux de Londubat. C'est vrai qu'Harry s'était montré grossier avec lui mais il comptait bien réparer cette bourde. Les Londubat étaient une famille influente et les avoir pour ennemis était comme avoir les Malfoy en colère, impensable.

Harry se redressa d'un air ennuyé et finalement son appétit revint au galop lorsque des plats apparurent sur la table. Il se jeta littéralement dessus et remplit son assiette en moins de deux. Il mangea tout de même calmement, il savait se tenir. De tout façon Remus était trop strict pour avoir manqué leur éducation.

« Il est pas un peu fou ? » hésita une première année.

Dumbledore fou ? Ça c'était la meilleure, les sorciers venaient juste de s'en rendre compte ? Un ricanement lui échappa et on se retourna vers lui. Harry se sentit obligé d'expliquer aux pauvres petits aiglons son point de vue.

« Fou c'est certain, mais avez-vous déjà pensé à ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque de gentillesse et de folie ? Dumbledore n'est pas à prendre à la légère, après faîtes ce que vous voulez. » Harry reprit immédiatement un air aimable ce qui déstabilisa plus d'un. Il se laissait trop aller.

La Dame qui avait arrêté les chamailleries dans le couloir vola jusqu'à eux, elle s'arrêta plus particulièrement près de Harry. Elle lui lança des regards peu discrets mais personne ne commenta.

« Bonjour mes jeunes aiglons, je suis Helena Serdaigle. Vous êtes désormais dans la maison de ma mère... »

« Vous êtes bien bavarde pour les rumeurs qui circulent sur vous. » interrompit Harry.

Helena sourit doucement, ce petit ressemblait tellement à... « Je le sais, mais à partir de maintenant j'ai décidé de changer. »

« Et pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? »

« Et pourquoi tant d'intérêt à ma personne ? » lâcha-t-elle un rire discret.

« Car vous êtes une Lady dont l'histoire a semblé juste de vous décrire de façon sombre, or vous ne semblez plus l'être. L'histoire s'est-elle trompée ? » répondit Harry en affichant un sourire charmeur.

« Petit coquin, l'histoire oublie souvent beaucoup de choses... » rétorqua Helena avec un sourire en coin.

La table de Serdaigle observait ce débat avec attention, ils n'avaient jamais connu la Dame Grise aussi loquace ce qui les laissait dans le trouble le plus total. Eux aussi voulaient connaître le mystère que devenait la Dame Grise mais avant qu'ils n'aient eux le temps de l'interroger elle reprit son air triste et continua la présentation de sa maison.

Des questions venaient de s'ajouter dans la tête d'Harry et il allait avoir besoin de Cassy et Alex pour les résoudre. Il mangea sa tarte à la fraise avec délice, oubliant pendant un temps ce qui le préoccupait avant de se relever et de sortir, quand Dumbledore déclara qu'ils pouvaient aller dormir.

« Harry ! Harry ! » s'époumona Cassy en le rejoignant à toute jambe.

Elle prit un temps à reprendre son souffle, les mains sur ses genoux puis elle se releva et lui afficha un grand sourire. Derrière elle, un garçon la suivait probablement, un préfet qui l'accompagnait car la jeune fille n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs des Serdaigles.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans la tour des aigles ma chère sœur ? » Harry se frotta les yeux en réprimant encore une fois son envie de bailler.

Une fois le top départ donné par Dumbledore, il avait filé prenant les devants pour aller dans son dortoir. En fait, il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait pas fait attention que normalement un première année ne devrait pas savoir où se trouvait l'entrée du dortoir des aigles, mais bon vu comment les Dragonest étaient bizarres il trouverait bien quelque chose pour faire passer la pilule.

« On s'attend devant la grande salle demain pour aller déjeuner ? » la mine soucieuse de sa sœur lui fit hausser un sourcil.

« On fait dans le sentimentalisme maintenant Cass' ? » elle lui tira la langue et regarda furtivement vers l'autre garçon, il les écoutait attentivement mais observait avec un grand intérêt le mur.

« Pas vraiment, mais sinon qui portera mon sac ? Il sera vraiment trop lourd pour mes pauvres petites épaules... Tu sais qu'avec mon problème, snif... » sa voix chevrota et ses yeux se mouillèrent, elle avait vraiment un don pour la comédie. Même le préfet se laissa prendre dans son jeu.

« Euh... si tu veux je pourrais t'aider avec ton sac mais normalement vous n'avez pas trop de cours. » hésita l'adolescent en se rapprochant d'eux. « Enfin juste pour demain car j'ai aussi mon emploi du temps... »

Immédiatement les larmes de Cassandra se volatilisèrent. « Merci ! »

« Pigeon. » soupira Harry, l'adolescent se retourna vers lui.

« Pa-pardon ? » demanda-t-il avec les yeux exorbités.

« Y a pas de quoi. » nargua Harry en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, le garçon rougit de colère.

« Ta sœur a un problème avec le poids de son sac et tu ne lui as même pas proposé de l'aide ! Et après c'est moi que tu traites de pigeon ? » ce commentaire lui valu un regard blasé des deux Dragonest ce qui le déstabilisa.

« Pour info, tu es censé être en quoi ? Cinquième année ? Plus ? Et tu n'as même pas pensé qu'un sortilège qui allègera son sac sera plus utile que ta présence ? » le plus vieux sembla embarrassé mais Harry n'en avait pas fini avec lui, vu comment il était énervé il allait faire un massacre. « Une autre petite chose, Cassandra n'a pas besoin d'un petit toutou qui la suive partout, elle m'a dit ça simplement pour être avec nous. Alors quand tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, retiens-toi de parler pour dire une connerie. Et pour finir, c'est limite de la pédophilie si tu savais tout ça avant. »

« Harry ! » cria Cassandra scandalisée, mais il la snoba.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'eux, et au détour du couloir un groupe de première année apparut mené par leur préfet. Harry s'écarta un peu pour les laisser passer mais il s'arrêtèrent. La jeune fille qui les menait se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être dans le groupe ? Et comment tu as trouvé le chemin ? »

« Je me promenais. » expliqua Harry d'un air détaché, il n'allait tout de même pas déballer qu'il avait en sa possession une carte très précieuse qui l'aidait à tout moment ? La préfète ne sembla pas convaincue mais vu la conviction qu'avait mit Harry dans sa phrase elle n'insista pas.

« C'est assez dangereux, tu n'as pas écouté les consignes du Directeur on dirait, je me trompe ? »

« Je ne sais pas, quelle partie des consignes ? » Harry sourit innocemment.

« Celle qui mettait en garde à ne pas traîner dans les couloirs sous peine de mort. » soupira la préfète, enfin plus précisément dans celui du troisième étage.

« Une école n'est pas censé être sans danger ? » demanda sarcastiquement Cassandra.

« Hé bien, c'est Poudlard. » répondit la préfète comme si ça expliquait tout, dans un sens ça expliquait en effet pas mal de choses. « Truman. » reprit-elle glacialement. « Ce n'est pas le dortoir des Poufsouffle ici, alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » pas commode leur meneuse quand elle s'y mettait, mais le garçon n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa sœur s'avança.

« C'est ma faute... » murmura Cassandra en reprenant son air de petite fille angélique, et un peu chouineuse sur les bords, la jeune fille fondit devant la bouille enfantine. « Je voulais voir si Harry ne s'était pas perdu et s'il n'avait pas trop peur... Vous savez, » fit elle sur le ton de la confidence alors qu'Harry sentait la catastrophe pointer le bout de son nez. « Quand il était petit il s'est perdu dans notre maison, et on l'a retrouvé qu'à la nuit tombée. Depuis il a peur du noir. »

Harry roula des yeux, si sa sœur commençait à raconter des mensonges à tout va ça allait se retourner contre lui. Heureusement que les Serdaigles n'étaient pas aussi stupides... Il avait encore une fois parlé trop vite. Ses camarades le regardaient avec de grands yeux se demandant probablement comment on pouvait se perdre dans sa propre maison.

« Cassy je n'avais que quatre ans... » soupira Harry, bien que n'étant que des mensonges il voulait voir jusqu'où les aiglons goberaient. Sa sœur le regarda avec surprise puis fit un bref sourire sadique avant qu'il ne disparaisse, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

« A quatre ans on est censé savoir où l'on va. » se moqua Truman pour se venger.

« Je me demande comment tu as pu atterrir à Poufsouffle, n'est-ce ce pas la maison de la tolérance et de la gentillesse ? » coupa la préfète d'un ton tranchant avant qu'Harry puisse intervenir. « Mais là n'est pas le problème. Cette jeune fille doit aller dans son dortoir maintenant, il est plus que l'heure et mes propres aiglons sont fatigués. » Certains des aiglons s'étaient assis par terre et chancelaient luttant contre le sommeil. « Alors Truman, je te demanderais de dégager le plancher. Au revoir Cassandra. Harry suis-moi. » et elle se remit en marche.

Le jeune Dragonest salua rapidement sa sœur en l'embrassant sur la joue et suivit docilement, pour une fois, la préfète.

« Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander ton nom. Mais le débat passionnant que nous avons eu ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion. » il sourit gentiment mais la jeune fille lui lança un regard critique qui le fit frissonner.

« Deauclaire Pénélope. » la jeune fille était jolie avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, mais elle avait tel masque de froideur qu'il était dur de le percer même pour Harry. « Bien nous sommes arrivés. » après avoir gravit les escaliers et fait plusieurs détours les jeunes sorciers soufflèrent de soulagement. « Vous avez à répondre à une énigme et vous pourrez passer, les énigmes se renouvellent à chaque fois que vous venez. Si vous n'arrivez pas à répondre alors attendez que quelqu'un d'autre arrive. Une fois à l'intérieur je vous expliquerai les dernières recommandations et vous pourrez aller vous coucher. »

Le groupe hésita, qui allait donner l'énigme et est-ce qu'ils réussiraient au moins ?

« Mais que vois-je, mais que vois-je ? » demanda gaiement une femme dans un portrait en dansant une valse avec elle même.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas à votre place. » rétorqua Harry alors qu'un sourire fin se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

La femme dans le tableau se figea, elle se retourna lentement et s'approcha plus près d'eux.

Deauclaire pinça les lèvres, ils allaient encore perdre du temps et les enfants étaient assez fatigués. Elle espérait que le fermoir allait poser son énigme comme à son habitude mais étonnamment il restait muet. Elle s'approcha de lui et ignora ce qu'il se passait derrière elle.

« Pourquoi ne posez-vous pas l'énigme ? »

« Je ne le suis pas autorisé. »

« Et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis un certain temps. »

« Et plus précisément ? » s'agaça la préfète qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, rejoindre son lit.

« Si vous voulez. »

« Mais... ? »

« Deauclaire, tu sais qui est cette vieille folle? » demanda Harry avec une telle folie dans les yeux que la préfète recula d'un pas.

Elle se reprit et s'avança à son tour vers l'endroit où se trouvait le première année, laissant le fermoir qui ne voulait pas donner l'énigme. L'adolescente observa avec attention la femme qui se trouvait dans le portrait et qui semblait se prendre un fou rire. Elle l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois mais n'y avait jamais fait cas d'une grande importance.

« Je ne sais pas, elle se balade de tableau en tableau mais je ne le lui ai jamais demandé. » Harry lui fit un sourire mystérieux qui disparu bien vite, vraiment bizarres ces Dragonest.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir ma chère amie. » annonça le brun en se dirigeant vers le fermoir.

« Ah non Harry ! Tu m'avais dit que tu me raconterais... »

« Mais pas quand. » ricana le jeune homme. « Alors si vous voulez bien ouvrir la porte ou au moins laissez votre gardien nous donner notre énigme. »

« J'ai mieux encore... » susurra la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeau.

« J'ai peur... Vous savez que vous êtes pire que Cassandra quand elle s'y met ? » nargua Harry en s'appuyant contre le mur, agitant sa baguette dans sa main.

« Merci. » sourit la jeune femme en s'éventant.

« Mais ce n'était pas un compliment. »

« Si cette Cassandra est semblable à moi alors c'est un compliment. » affirma-t-elle en retroussant le nez.

Harry roula des yeux, le reste des élèves étaient totalement pommés et se demandaient quand leur torture allait se terminer et quand ils pourraient rejoindre leur chambre qui les appelait avec insistance. Personne ne pensa à appeler un professeur et personne dans les dortoirs ne sembla se rendre compte qu'il manquait tout un groupe de nouvelles recrues.

« Accouchez. » soupira Harry en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour avoir les idées claires.

« Si tu es de mauvaise humeur, alors pas besoin de te poser la devinette, je t'épargne cette tâche. » minauda le portrait, Harry releva la tête et tomba sur le regard malicieux de la jeune femme. Il gémit. Ça n'allait pas être de si tôt qu'il tomberait dans les bras de Morphée. « L'énigme la voici, qui suis-je ? » (2)

« QUOI ? » hurla Harry. « Ils ne devineront jamais ! »

« Mais si... » rigola la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

« Alors ça se voit que vous ne les avez pas interrogé assez souvent. » grommela le garçon en s'apprêtant à passer une nuit dans le couloir.

« Arrête de tout dramatiser. » soupira-t-elle. « Avec un peu de jugeote ils devineront ce n'est pas si compliqué ? Si ? »

Plusieurs regards vides la dévisagèrent.

« Et tu me poses la question ? » ricana Harry, assit par terre comme la plupart des élèves.

« Euh... » le portrait sembla déçu mais n'en démordit pas quand Pénélope voulu lui demander de changer d'énigme pour cause qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour réfléchir. « Si vous ne savez même pas qui je suis alors vous ne méritez pas de passer bande de petits sans cervelle. » bougonna-t-elle.

« Et tu appelles ça une insulte ? Enfin bref, Dame, pourrais-je au moins passer ? C'est pas juste, je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à l'énigme et pourtant vous m'obligez à rester ici... » Harry lui fit ses meilleurs yeux de chiot battu et comme d'habitude elle ne résista pas, personne ne pouvait lui résister quand il était comme ça. ' _Harry arrête de te jeter des fleurs_ ' intervint la voix moqueuse de Cassandra. Le jeune sorcier grogna.

« D'accord. » soupira le portrait. « Mais pourquoi tu ne leur dit pas la réponse ? »

« Et pourquoi je le devrais ? » rétorqua Harry alors que plusieurs garçons grognèrent de mécontentement quand ils apprirent qu'Harry n'allait pas donner la réponse.

« C'est pas très solidaire tout ça. » sermonna faussement la jeune femme.

« Qui a dit que je voulais être solidaire ? Si ils ne reconnaissent même pas une fondatrice c'est qu'ils ne valent pas grand chose... Oups ? »

« Harry ! » s'écria Rowena scandalisée qu'il ait donné la réponse.

Mais Harry avait déjà disparu dans le trou qui s'était ouvert pour son passage, de tel sorte que les cris ne l'atteignirent pas. Il eut juste le temps de se faufiler que le portrait se refermait sur lui. Il soupira et rentra dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

C'était une salle spacieuse, plusieurs fauteuils moelleux étaient posés devant un feu de cheminée qui réchauffait la salle. Une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres était posée juste en face, typiquement Serdaigle. Harry chancela, la journée avait été rude et la présence de Potter l'avait énervé au plus haut point.

« Nous n'en avons pas terminé Harry. » rigola Rowena, qui s'était déplacée dans le portrait au-dessus de la cheminée, elle lui indiqua quel escalier il devait prendre pour rejoindre son dortoir.

« C'est vous qui le dîtes. » répliqua Harry, fatigué de parler. Il monta et entra dans la première chambre qu'il trouva. Heureusement qu'à Serdaigle ils avaient des appartements individuels, avec la somme qu'ils payaient pour venir à Poudlard, il espérait avoir un minimum de confort et d'intimité.

Harry s'affala sur le lit. Il faillit s'endormir aussitôt mais un vibrement dans sa poche le retint. Il sortit son carnet et regarda à qui appartenait l'écriture fine qui s'étalait sur la page.

23:24

De : _La voyeuse_

Déjà en train de roupiller ? 'w'

Le sorcier soupira, Alex pourrait bien y répondre. Il se retourna sur le ventre et sortit son serpent de sa manche. Depuis le début du voyage, ce satané reptile squattait son bras pour faire la sieste et par la même occasion le refroidissait.

« _Debout espèce de steak. Je vais dormir donc fais ce que tu veux._ » siffla Harry en Fourchelangue.

Le serpent glissa paresseusement de son bras à l'oreiller et se réinstalla pour se rendormir. Pourquoi parmi tous les serpents au monde, il avait hérité du plus fainéant ? Harry soupira désespérément et ferma d'un mouvement de main la porte restée ouverte en entendant des bruits de pas dans les escaliers.

Il attrapa un autre oreiller et se l'enfonça sur le visage, jusqu'à manquer d'air et de devoir l'enlever. Un nouveau vibrement attira son attention, Alex ne prenait normalement pas aussi longtemps pour répondre. Harry ricana en voyant le message, Sev' allait avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas les trois Dragonest à Serpentard.

23:40

De : _Aurore_

Non, déso' d'avoir mis du temps à répondre. Sévy d'amour nous faisait un discours sur l'entraide dans la maison et on a dû se présenter à tour de rôle. Malfoy a passé 200 ans à se pavaner et Sev' a du nous envoyer direct dormir avant de faire une crise sur l'endoctrinement de Draco.

23:41

De : _La voyeuse_

Ok. Tkt, c'est pareil pour nous. Mais c'était plutôt du genre : 'Les Poufsouffle sont une grande famille, et nous sommes gentils comme les bisounours donc nous aidons tout le monde'. X3 Je dis pas que c'est pas cool mais c'est mièvre sur les bords.

Harry esquissa un sourire, Cass' avait raison. Les Poufsouffle avait beaucoup trop de bons sentiments mais c'était rafraichissant, du moins quasiment tous les Poufsouffle. Ce Truman était à surveiller.

23:43

De : _Aurore_

Fallait s'en douter. Les dortoirs ça donne quoi ? Les nôtres sont en communs, j'ai hérité de la plus part pro-sang-pur. Ça va être la fête... '-'

23:44

De : _La voyeuse_

Héhé, ça va pour moi. Même si c'est en commun on peut 'fabriquer des murs avec des plantes' si on veut, ainsi on a une chambre. Harry t'es avec nous ? :D

Le dit Harry roula des yeux, s'il ne répondait pas elle allait surement penser qu'il était mort et rappliquerait dans la minute qui vient. Nan c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il attrapa un stylo qui trainait dans sa malle et écrivit une réponse nette et précise. Il espérait qu'après ça elle le laisserait en paix, et il pourra s'enterrer bien profondément.

23:44

Moi

Non.

23:45

De : _La voyeuse_.

Je vais devoir remercier Rem' pour ce sortilège qui te permet de me répondre par monosyllabe. -o-

23:46

De : _Aurore_

Sérieusement il faudrait le remercier. Euh... quoi que.

23:50

De : _La voyeuse_

Moi je vais dormir, bonne nuit et faîtes attention à vous demain ! (On sait jamais ce que le réveil nous réserve hein ? ;p)

'Cass' tout crachée' pensa Harry.

23:50

Moi

Bonne nuit.

23:52

De : _Aurore_

Bonne nuit Cass', fais gaffe à toi aussi. 0;)

Harry regarda les pages de son carnet où s'étalait la conversation et le jeta dans sa malle. Il ferma les yeux en espérant vraiment pour la survie de sa sœur qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait un coup foireux. Sinon, elle allait le sentir passer... Il s'endormit instantanément.

23:59

De : _Aurore_

Euh... Harry, tu te rappelles de la fille fantôme dont tu m'avais parlé ? … Elle est devant moi.

* * *

(1) Ça ne vous fait penser à personne ?

(2) Oui, Rowena Serdaigle ne se montre jamais. Enfin si mais pour une raison inconnue personne ne la remarque. C'est comme s'il y avait un sort de brouillage, même quand on lui parle on a du mal à savoir qui c'est.

Héhé, je laisse un peu de suspens. Oui j'aime vous faire patienter ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Pas trop déçus de la répartition ? Pour moi le plus étonnant est la répartition de Cassandra, même si avec les chapitres on comprendra pourquoi ils sont dans ces maisons.

Encore désolée du retard ! Et à Bientôt ! (Laissez une review si vous avez le temps ^^)


End file.
